Master of Kugutsu no Jutsu
by DeathCheater
Summary: AU/OOC. Bagaimana jika pada saat penyegelan Kyuubi ke Naruto selesai, ternyata ada seseorang yang mengambil Naruto dan orang itu tidak lain adalah si Jago Kugutsu, Sasori. Apa yang akan terjadi dihidup sang Jinchuuriki ekor sembilan? Naru/? No Yaoi!
1. Prolog

**Master of Kugutsu no Jutsu**

**Summary:**

AU/OOC. Bagaimana jika pada saat penyegelan Kyuubi ke Naruto selesai, ternyata ada seseorang yang mengambil Naruto dan orang itu tidak lain adalah si Jago Kugutsu, Sasori. Apa yang akan terjadi dihidup sang Jinchuuriki ekor sembilan? No Yaoi! Naru/?

**Disclaimer: I don't have Naruto and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

_Prolog: Malam Dimana Semuanya Berawal_

Konoha. Salah satu dari lima negara terkuat di dataran Shinobi. Semenjak Daisanji Ninkai Taisen, Konoha sedang mengalami masa tenang, damai, dan masa kemakmuran.

Konoha. Institusi militer terbesar dengan populasi terbesar. Mereka sekarang dipimpin oleh sang Yondaime Hokage.

Minato Namikaze.

Konoha Kiroi Senko. Dia sedang menghadapi suatu yang besar sekarang. Bukan pekerjaan tertulis bukan juga sebuah misi yang hanya dia yang bisa melakukannya. Tapi sesuatu yang sangat besar. Sesuatu yang membuat semua lelaki senang.

"Kushina, sedikit lagi!" kata seorang wanita yang mulai masuk usia lebih dari setengah abad. Dia memakai pakai serba putih, menandakan dia seorang medis.

Wanita yang terbaring itu menjawab, "Uugh!" ia menekan agar sesuatu dari perutnya agar keluar darinya, tetapi disatu sisi, ia bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa hebatnya.

"Ayo Kushina." balas wanita tua itu sambil bersiap untuk memegang sesuatu yang keluar dari selangkangan Kushina.

"T-tidak s-segampang yang k-kau kira, baachan.. Aah!" ia terus menekan benda yang menggembung di daerah perutnya. Jelas sekali sekarang. Dia sedang dalam proses melahirkan! Pantas saja dia terus meraung dan meraung.

"Lalu apa? Kau pikir aku tidak merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu? Terus dorong!" ia membalasnya dengan teriakan. _Oh benar, mungkin Kyuubi yang mencoba keluar dari segelnya memberontak dan mengeluarkan rasa sakit yang lebih. _"Terus Kushina!"

Sementara disatu sisi, Minato dipenuhi rasa takut yang luar biasa. Ia sangat tahu, nyawa istrinya sangat dipermainkan disini. Mungkin istrinya meninggal tapi bayinya hidup, atau mungkin istrinya hidup dan bayinya meninggal, atau mungkin keduanya meninggal. Sang Kiroi Senko menggelengkan kepalanya saat memikirkan kemungkinan terakhir.

"Yondaime-sama, apa segelnya akan pecah?" tanya seorang Shinobi yang memakai ikat kain yang menutupi kepalanya.

Yondaime tahu. Hal itu bisa saja terjadi, apa lagi saat ini adalah saat pertahan diri Kushina sedang melemah dan itu pun mempengaruhi segelnya.

"Segel memang melemah, tetapi aku tidak tahu apakah segelnya akan pecah atau tidak. Tapi jangan khawatir juga, tubuh Kushina akan melawannya bagaimanapun juga." Shinobi itu mengangguk. "Apa yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah terus menunggu hingga prosesnya selesai."

Kekhawatiran yang sangat besar terpancar di wajahnya. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati istrinya yang terengah dan terlihat sangat lemah.

"Biwako-sama, bagaimana Kushina?" tanyanya ke perempuan tua yang mengatasi proses kelahiran istrinya.

"Sejauh ini masih bagus, Minato. Sekarang pastikan saja segel masih pada tempatnya dan tenangkan istrimu, kepala anakmu akan segera keluar!" dengan cepat Yondaime makin mendekat ke sebelah kanan ranjang istrinya.

"Santai saja, Kushina. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah bernapas." katanya pelan dan sambil memegangi tangan lembut istrinya.

Tanpa diduga, Kushina malah marah. "APA MAKSUDMU SANTAI?! AKU TIDAK BISA SANTAI SAAT PROSES KELAHIRAN! APA YANG MEMBUATMU BERPIKIR AKU BISA BERSANTAI, MINATO?!" Kushina yang tangannya dipegangi Minato mulai membalasnya dengan remasan yang luar biasa kerasnya!

"Ow! Sakit!" keluh Minato. Badannya bergerak sendiri saat Kushina semakin memerasnya bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar ditubuh Kushina.

"MINATOOOO!"

Teriakannya cukup membuat telinga disekitarnya ditutupi oleh tangan mereka masing-masing. Sementara Kushina berteriak, Biwako mulai melihat kepala dengan rambut pirang yang menjurus lebih mendekat ke arah kuning.

"Ayo Kushina! Kepalanya sudah muncul!" ia berkata seperti itu dan membuat Kushina semakin mendorong, tetapi dorongannya tidak terlalu kuat. "Atur napasmu! Buat dorongan dan napasmu saling sinergi, Kushina!"

Kushina mengangguk sekali dan mulai mengikuti cara Biwako bernapas. "Oke Kushina, dorong sekuat-kuatnya saat hitungan ketiga, oke?" kembali si rambut merah mengangguk. "Satu.. Dua.. Tiga.. Dorong!" Kushina berteriak sekeras-kerasnya namun usaha masih nol.

"Apakah sudah?" Kushina terengah saat bertanya ke Minato dan Biwako secara bersamaan. Napasnya benar-benar berat saat itu.

"Belum, Kushina.. Belum.." balas Yondaime tersenyum kepada istrinya.

Kushina tidak membalas balik karena masih terlalu terengah. "Kushina, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali! Satu.. Dua.. Tiga.. Dorong!" dan..

Suara bayi terdengar.

Saat itu juga, napas Kushina yang menderap seperti kuda mulai berangsur memelan. Ia sekarang mendengar suara yang sangat indah meskipun itu suara tangisan. Suara anaknya dan sang Yondaime Hokage.

Bersamaan dengan itu juga, mata Yondaime mulai berair dan menggenangi matanya. Saat terindah baginya, saat pertama menjadi seorang ayah. Ia bisa melihat Biwako menggendong seorang bayi lelaki dengan rambut sepirang dirinya dan tiga pasang kumis kucing dikedua pipinya.

"Selamat Kushina, Minato. Anakmu sehat." kata Biwako sambil memperlihatkan bayi kecil itu.

"Minato, lihat dia." ia menengok ke arah Yondaime dan dia mengangguk tersenyum. Lalu ia menengok ke arah Biwako lagi. "Boleh aku menggendongnya, baachan?" tanyanya dengan suaranya sangat pelan dan lembut.

_Aku tidak percaya! Aku akhirnya seorang ayah!_ Saat Biwako hampir memberi Kushina bayinya, tiba-tiba sebuah kunai menyayat perut Biwako hingga membuat bayi itu, terjatuh dari pegangan Biwako.

"ANAKKU!" Kushina tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun saat melihat anaknya terjatuh dari Biwako. Dia terlalu capek, tetapi Yondaime, sadar akan hal ini. Ia merasakan orang lain selain ANBU, medis, dan pengawal pribadinya serta Kushina dan bayinya.

"Biwako-sama!"

Beberapa femtosekon kemudian, sesosok bayangan hitam melintas melangkahi badan Biwako dan mengambil bayi kecil itu.

"Minato, s-siapa dia?" jelas, dia terlalu capek dan lelah, makanya napasnya masih sedikit terengah.

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Aku tidak tahu Kushina. Tetapi dia yang telah membunuh Biwako-sama."

_N-naruto.._ Kushina mencoba untuk membangunkan tubuhnya, tapi karena masih terlalu lelah akibat proses kelahiran, dia hanya bisa terbaring diatas tempat tidur.

"Siapa kau?!" teriak Minato.

"Heh, cara yang buruk untuk bertanya, Hokage-sama." sebutnya tajam sambil memegang Naruto yang masih bayi. "Setidaknya kau bawa pergi semua ANBU, atau kunai ini akan semakin dekat dengan leher bayi ini."

_Dia merasakannya._ Minato menaikkan tangannya dan beberapa bayangan kabur melesat pergi. "Apa maumu?"

Pria itu, si pria bertopeng, menunjuk ke arah Kushina. "Sederhana. Biarkan aku membawa Jinchuuriki yang berambut merah itu dan aku akan memberikanmu lagi anak ini. Bagaimana? Tawaran yang tidak terlalu sulit, kan?"

Kushina terbatuk mendengarnya._ Apa yang dia inginkan dariku?_ Pikirannya mulai berpikir sesuatu tentang Kyuubi atau pun sesuatu tentang Uzumaki atau apalah.

Minato disatu sisi mengerutkan dahinya dan dengan tenang mengatakan, "itu sudah jelas tidak akan terjadi."

Dibalik topengnya, pria itu menyeringai. "Kalau begitu akan kulakukan sendiri, hm?" Yondaime bersiap untuk sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi.

"Naruto!"

"NARUTO!"

Kedua orangtua bayi itu teriak. Jelas yang lebih kencang adalah ibunya. Mereka berteriak ketika Naruto dilempar oleh pria bertopeng itu.

Swoot

Minato meloncat dengan sigap dan menangkap Naruto.

"Wow, reflek yang bagus, Hokage-sama, tetapi aku rasa aku sudah dapat yang aku mau." balas pria itu sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Kushina.

_Tch, orang ini.._ Ia melemparkan kunai Hiraishin, tetapi anehnya kunai itu dengan mudah hanya melewatinya dan tidak merusak bagian tubuh pria itu.

_Minato, tolong aku.._ Kushina berpikir demikian sambil beberapa tetes air mata perlahan mulai membuat aliran yang semakin deras.

"Hm, ini akan semakin menarik saja. Kita akan bertemu lagi." pria bertopeng itu kemudian menghilang bersama Kushina. Mereka masuk kedalam sebuah lubang hitam dari topeng pria itu.

_Dia akan kabur!_ Minato tidak membuang waktu, meleparkan Hiraishin dan ikut menghilang kedalam lubang hitam itu bersama istrinya. Disela tangisan Naruto, ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Kushina yang meminta pertolongannya.

"Jangan khawatir, Naruto. Ayah akan bawa ibumu kembali."

* * *

Suatu tempat dekat Konoha, sekitar satu setengah jam kemudian.

Seseorang dengan rambut merah merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Orang ini terlihat familiar sekali dengan pakaian seperti gamis atau tunik. Pakaiannya sederhana, seperti dibilang tadi, namun dengan syal putih dan warna coklat mendominasi bajunya.

"Ada yang aneh." gumamnya sendiri, lalu ia lanjutkan kedalam pikirannya, _ANBU atau para sensor seharusnya sudah menyadari keberadaanku sekarang, mengingat posisiku yang terlalu dekat dengan Konoha. Sesuatu sepertinya benar-benar terjadi._

Dengan santai orang berambut merah ini berjalan santai melewati hutan yang cukup lebat tapi tidak selebat hutan hujan.

Dari kejauhan ia bisa mendengar sebuah raungan keras seekor binatang buas. Ia merasakannya dan ia merasa sangat ngeri bahkan hanya dengan suaranya saja.

"Terdengar seperti rubah." gumamnya lagi. Dan tebakannya beruntung. Ia melihat sembilan ekor berkibas diatas hutan-hutan itu. Dan kibasan ekor itu adalah sumber suara yang meraung itu. "Jangan katakan itu adalah.."

Sasori mencoba mendekati asal suara itu. Semakin dekat ia semakin ingin tahu. Ia berlari dan terengah. Perlahan suara rubah itu semakin dan bertambah jelas dan jelas. Hingga akhirnya ia berakhir bersembunyi dibelakang semak-semak.

"Kyuubi." ekspresinya benar-benar anti klimatik. Tidak terkejut, tidak juga takut. Dari balik semak itu ia melihat Kushina dan Minato tertusuk oleh cakar Kyuubi dari belakang.

"N-Naruto, d-dengarkan mulut i-ibumu yang b-bawel ini, ya? Pastikan k-kau menger-jakan a-apa yang diperintahakan ibumu, o-oke?" Yondaime melihat ke arah anaknya yang tertidur diatas altar penyegelan Bijuu.

_Y-Yondaime! D-dan itu istrinya?! Apa itu anaknya?! _Mata Sasori jelas membuka lebar akan apa yang terjadi didepannya saat ini. Ia menengok ke arah Hokage muda itu dan dibelakangnya terbentuk sesosok yang gaib. _S-Shiki Fuujin?! Apa dia berniat menyegel Kyuubi bersama anaknya?_ Sasori semakin ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"I-ingat Naruto, k-kami mencintaimu." kata Kushina tersenyum.

_Naruto?_

"Hakke Fuuin." lanjut Hokage itu pelan. Sedikit demi sedikit, cahaya keluar dari perut kecil Naruto. Ini berarti penyegelan sedang dilakukan.

_Hm, Hakke Fuuin dan Shiki Fuujin. Sekarang aku mengerti. Jadi dia menyegel setengah bersamanya dan setengah bersama bayi itu. _Perlahan chaya yang menyilaukan itu memudar dan memperlihatkan pola klan Uzumaki di perut bayi lelaki itu.

Mayat Kushina dan Minato seketika jatuh dan meninggalkan lubang besar di dadanya. Ia menyeringai sesaat melihat mayat yang jatuh itu. "Koleksi berikutnya." gumamnya pelan sambil meloncat mengambil mayat dua ninja legendaris. "Hm?"

Sasori menengok ke arah bayi itu alias Naruto. Ia melihat wajah yang kosong penuh kepolosan dan kesucian. _Kyuubi, hah? _Sasori merasa sebagian dari hati kecilnya luluh saat melihat bayi berambut pirang dengan tiga pasang kumis kucing di pipinya.

Sasori menunduk dengan pikiran tentang keluarga. _"Sasori! Suna menyatakan bahwa kau bukan lagi warga Suna lagi! Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Membuat manusia menjadi boneka?!"_ Sasori sudah tidak diakui Desanya lagi, tapi bagaimana neneknya yang berkata demikian? Dia sekarang bahkan diberi label ninja pelarian akibat aksinya seperti itu. Sasori sendiri tidak peduli dengan neneknya, hidup Sasori hanya terpaku kepada boneka terus.

"Kau punya keluarga selain kedua orang tuamu, Naruto-kun?" tanyanya ke bayi yang jelas-jelas belum bisa berbicara. Naruto tidak membalas, selain terus bernapas mencari udara. Sasori melihat sana sini dan menggunakan instingnya. "Tidak ada ANBU disini."

"Apa kau mau keluarga?" bayi itu sekali lagi tidak menjawab karena ia tertidur. "Apa kau mau ayah dan ibumu kembali?" ia tidak menjawab juga.

"Kalau begitu kau akan ikut denganku." ia mengeluarkan salah satu boneka dan mengambil Naruto. "Naruto-kun eh?" ia menengok ke arah bayi Naruto dan ia melihat bayi yang tertidur sangat tenang dan Sasori pun tertawa kecil. "Hidup memang berat kalau kita melihat orang yang kita sayangi itu pergi dari hadapan kita, benar kan?"

_Pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengan bayi.._ Ia mendengus hebat dalam pikirannya. _Mayat ini, sebaiknya aku bawa. Ini mungkin akan jadi koleksi terhebatku. _Lalu boneka yang berbentuk Salamander melahap kedua mayat yang sepasang.

"Mungkin kau akan memanggilku kakak mulai sekarang." _Dan mungkin hanya kau dan aku saja yang bisa melihat boneka sebagai seni._ Kemudian ia melompat jauh dan meninggalkan tempat penuh darah bekas mayat dan lilin yang masih menyala disekitar altar.

Sementara itu, Hiruzen Sarutobi bersama ANBU dan 3 orang pengawal Hokage muncul di tempat tak lama setelah Sasori pergi.

Tongkatnya terjatuh seketika saat melihat tempat itu kosong. "K-kita terlambat."

* * *

**How? Bagaimana? Gaje? Hm.. Ini cuma prolog. Prolog ini udah kebelet pengen dikeluarin, jadi agak diluar schedule yang harusnya minggu depan, tapi karena janji, yaudahlah. Chapter satu akan keluar mungkin beberapa minggu berikutnya. Author harus tahu bener-bener sifat Sasori nih. Oke poll belum ditutup, dan pairing baru bakal dimulai kalo misalnya udah sampai ke titik ujian Chuunin. Fic ini mungkin akan Cannon, tapi Cannon dengan cara author. Tidak ada lemon atau rinnegan atau God-like. Strong, pintar, iya tapi tidak terlalu God-like. Sasori dan Naruto bakal OOC Sasori bakal bersikap care ke Naruto, tapi tetep dingin ke orang lain. Kalau Naruto nanti akan lebih kalem, tidak jahat tapi mungkin agak dingin. Tentang Akatsuki? Hm mungkin nanti.. Dan sekali lagi, ini bukan Yaoi, jadi maaf yang kecewa. Sampai jumpa beberapa minggu lagi! Ingat! REVIEW! Dan ikut poll serta beri kesan pertama fic ini!**

**Keep cool, Im out!**


	2. Chapter 1: Monolog Naru-chan

**#1**

**Disclaimer: I don't have Naruto and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Siapa aku?

Jika ada yang bertanya seperti itu aku menjawab sederhana saja dan tidak mau berbelit-belit. Karena itu yang setidaknya Sasori-nii-sama katakan. Katanya kalau kita berbicara terlalu panjang lebar hanya akan membawa kebingungan kepada siapa kita berbicara.

Aku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku memiliki rambut pirang yang sangat berkilau. Memiliki tiga pasang kumis kucing, mata biru dan kulit yang cukup coklat.

Semua itu berbeda sekali dengan nii-sama. Dia memiliki rambut yang merah sekali seperti darah, sedangkan aku pirang. Lalu nii-sama tidak memiliki kumis kucing. Kemudian yang lebih membedakan adalah kulitnya yang sangat putih sekali! Sangat tidak bisa dipercaya kalau aku dan nii-sama adalah kakak beradik, ya kan?

Namun Sasori-nii-sama tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai masalah. Ketika aku tanya kenapa rambutku berbeda dengannya, dia selalu bilang, "Ayah kita memiliki rambut pirang, Naruto-kun. Kau ini memiliki gennya. Sedangkan ibu memiliki rambut merah, jadi warna rambutku dari ibu."

Kemudian aku bertanya soal kumis kucing yang terpasang di wajahku ini. Sasori-nii-sama kemudian berkata bahwa ini adalah tanda lahir. Tapi tanda lahir macam apa yang membuatku memiliki kumis kucing yang terpasang di pipi kiri dan kananku?

Dan yang terakhir, aku bertanya soal warna kulitku yang berbeda dengan nii-sama. Kemudian nii-sama bilang bahwa dia membawa gen ibu kami. Dia bilang, "Ibu memiliki kulit yang sangat putih dan aku memiliki gennya, sedangkan kau memiliki gen ayah."

Yah begitulah nii-sama. Meskipun kami sangat berbeda jauh dalam penampilan, tapi kami tetap saudara.

Kami tetap Uzumaki.

Sasori Uzumaki. Yap itulah nama nii-sama. Sasori-nii-sama adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki. Dia adalah saudara kandung paling tua. Usianya sangat berbeda jauh denganku yang hanya berumur lima tahun sedangkan dia berumur sekitar 20-an.

Oh ya, aku mengidolakan Sasori-nii-sama dalam segala hal. Dia sangat perhatian sekali! Dia tidak pernah tidak membuatkan aku sarapan, makan siang maupun makan malam. Lalu, dia selalu melakukan pekerjaan yang seharusnya orang tua melakukannya.

Yah, pekerjaan itu yang membuat aku takut kepada keselamatan nii-sama. Iya, dia adalah seorang ninja bayaran. Aku tidak tahu persis apa pekerjaannya sebagai ninja bayaran, namun yang aku tahu itu pekerjaan yang sangat berat.

Menjadi seorang Shinobi memang sepertinya sangat berat. Nii-sama selalu membawa bonekanya. Kemana pun dia pergi, entah itu bersamaku atau bahkan jika kami hanya sekedar jalan-jalan di pusat kota.

Aku kurang mengerti sifat nii-sama yang selalu menomor-satu-kan bonekanya. Apa nii-sama lebih menyayangi boneka dari pada adiknya sendiri? Aku tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu setiap dia berurusan dengan boneka di kamarnya, dia tidak ingin diganggu, meskipun itu aku.

Nii-sama memang misterius dalam beberapa hal, yah selain bonekanya yang selalu menempel dengannya, sifatnya sangat delusi! Kadang nii-sama bisa berubah keras, kadang dia bisa berubah jadi lembut dan sangat baik kepadaku.

Nii-sama dan delusinya selalu membuatku bingung apa lagi ketika setiap kali aku tanyakan tentang orang tua kami.

Sasori-nii-sama benci atau diam atau juga malah mendiamkanku ketika aku membawa topik itu. Nii-sama sepertinya benar-benar tidak bisa membicarakan orang tua kami. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Nii-sama tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah sedih atau penyesalan atau setidaknya sakit hati, dia selalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Tapi pernah suatu hari aku bertanya kepada nii-sama tentang orang tua kami..

* * *

**Flashback**

Naruto yang berumur empat setengah tahun sedang duduk di kursi kayu yang membuatnya terlihat lebih tinggi sehingga bisa meraih makanannya. Naruto bisa melihat Sasori duduk bersebrangan darinya memakan makan malam juga.

Naruto berkali-kali menengokkan kepalanya kesana kemari. Pikirannya dipenuhi keinginan untuk bertanya sesuatu kepada kakaknya. Akan tetapi Naruto masih ragu dengan pertanyaannya. _Ah, paling nii-sama akan menjawab hal yang sama atau tidak menjawab sama sekali._

Kembali Naruto alihkan perhatiannya ke semangkuk sup Miso. Naruto gusar akan apa yang ia akan tanyakan.

Sasori bisa melihat kegusarannya. Ia melihat Naruto tidak tenang dengan posisi duduknya. Sup Misonya hanya dimakan perlahan, padahal Sasori tahu perut Naruto tidak berdasar, jadi makanan apapun akan cepat ia habiskan.

"Naruto-chan.. Kenapa Misonya hanya diaduk terus? Apa masakanku tidak enak?" Sasori membuatnya terkejut.

Naruto malah mendengus hebat, "Nii-samaaa! Jangan pakai -chan! Pakai -kun saja! Huff!" Naruto mempermasalahkan masalah suffiks.

Sasori mengangkat alisnya sebelah, "Kenapa? Biasanya juga dipanggil Naruto-chan, ya kan? Memangnya kenapa dengan -chan?" balasnya tersenyum.

"Nii-sama, ayolah aku bukan anak kecil yang dipanggilnya pakai -chan.. Cobalah Naruto-kun, kan lebih cocok untukku yang sudah besar!" dia menepuk dadanya sendiri dan memberinya senyum, yang ternyata senyum palsu.

"Eh? Entah kenapa nii-sama dulu pernah ingat.."

Ini membuat Naruto mendobrak meja dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasori, "Ingat apanya, nii-sama?" itu dia si Uzumaki dan keingintahuannya.

Sasori melepaskan sumpitnya dan menaruh telunjuknya ke dagu, "Dulu, aku pernah memanggilmu Naruto-kun.. Itu dulu ketika kau baru keluar dari ibu, tapi semakin lama aku tidak merasa asik dengan dengan panggilan itu, Naruto-chan. Makanya aku panggilmu dengan tambahan -chan."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya seketika saat topik mulai menjurus ke orang tua. Suasana makan malam menjadi senyap. Sasori sendiri yang menyadarinya malah kembali mengambil sumpitnya dan meneruskan makannya. Sementara Naruto hanya diam.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu, ini sudah semakin malam." rambut merahnya menghalangi mata coklatnya. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan dan melanjutkan untuk menghabiskan porsinya.

"Uh.. Nii-sama.."

Sasori bisa mendengar suara Naruto yang grogi. "Hmm?"

"Menurut nii-sama, ayah dan ibu itu orang yang bagaimana sih?"

Sasori tersenyum kecil melihat adiknya. Adiknya tidak menyangka kakaknya akan menyambut pertanyaannya hangat.

"Bagaimana ya.. Ayah itu orang yang sangat hebat dalam segala hal, Naruto-chan. Dia orang yang paling bisa dipercaya, namun dia itu orang yang sangat suka bercanda. Dalam keadaan sesulit apapun, dia selalu bisa mendinginkan suasana. Dia juga orang yang paling pengertian, dalam hal ini kenapa ibu bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya itulah jawaban pastinya, Naru-chan." Naruto sedikit merona pipinya saat mendengar kakaknya meneruskan 'ceritanya'.

"Ah! Nii-sama! Apa dia seorang Shinobi?!" Naruto hampir meloncat dari bangkunya karena terlalu tertarik dengan pertanyaannya.

Sasori kembali tersenyum dan menghela napasnya. "Haha.. Duduk saja Naru-chan.. Jangan terlalu bersemangat, ingat kau bisa menumpahkan sup Misonya."

Naruto mengumpat saat ia menolehkan kepala dan menggembungkan mulutnya. Ia kemudian kembali mengaduk sup Misonya.

"Ah, menjawab pertanyaanmu.. Tentu saja Naru-chan. Ayah adalah seorang Shinobi. Shinobi yang sangat hebat di masa keemasannya, Naru-chan." mendengarnya mata Naruto menunjukkan binar-binar kekaguman kepada sosok mendiang ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu kalau ayah seorang Shinobi, berarti kita seharusnya kan tinggal di desa Shinobi, iya kan nii-sama?" tanya serius.

Sasori memalingkan wajahnya dari adiknya. "Naru-chan, nii-sama pernah bilang kan kalau setiap ada orang baik, pasti ada orang jahat. Apa Naru-chan ingat itu?" Naruto kecil mengangguk cepat berkali-kali. "Nah, Naru-chan ayah kita memang dari sebuah desa, tapi sayangnya aku tidak mau memberi tahu dari mana ayah berasal."

Sebesit kesedihan melanda si bocah, "Tapi kenapa, nii-sama? Kenapa nii-sama tidak mau bahkan tidak pernah ingin memberitahu tentang ayah atau ibu?"

Sasori hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil menaruh bekas makannya yang sudah kosong ke tempat cuci dan kembali duduk di bangku. "Bukan itu maksudku, Naru-chan. Bukankah Naru-chan masih ingat tentang apa yang dibilang nii-sama kan?"

Naruto kembali mengangguk. "Nah sekarang ayah itu orang baiknya. Dan banyak orang jahat disekitarnya, Naru-chan. Aku harap Naru-chan mengerti soal itu, oke? Aku berjanji Naru-chan, kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa, nii-sama akan ceritakan panjang lebar kepadamu."

Naruto kemudian tersenyum lebar mendengar kakaknya berkata demikian. "Tenang saja nii-sama! Naruto Uzumaki akan pastikan agar tidak terjadi apa-apa, karena aku akan menjaga nii-sama, Sasori Uzumaki agar bisa menceritakannya panjang lebar kepadaku! Hehe.." dia memberikan jempolnya kepada Sasori dengan suka cita.

"Haha, itu bagus sekali, Naru-chan.. Apa kau mau menjadi Shinobi seperti aku, ayah dan ibu?" tanya setelah berhenti dari tawa kecilnya melihat sifat antik adiknya.

Naruto terkaget, "Hah?! Ibu seorang Kunoichi?!"

Sasori menghela napasnya, "Apa aku belum memberitahumu kalau ibu juga seorang Kunoichi?" Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Kalau begitu apa mau kuceritakan sedikit tentang ibu? Mungkin ini sedikit panjang.."

Naruto langsung sumringah, "Benarkah?!"

Sasori menggerakan jari telunjuknya menyamping. "Uh-uh.. Setidaknya kau habiskan dulu makananmu, oke Nacchan?~~" dia meledek Naruto dengan panggilan baru.

"Nii-samaaa! Panggilan macam apa itu! Cobalah nii-sama memanggilku, Naruto-kun atau setidaknya Naru-kun!"

Sasori tertawa seketika mendengar permintaan adiknya, tetapi dia akan tetap memanggilnya Naru-chan. Dan sekarang dia harus menceritakan 'ceritanya'.

* * *

**Flashback Selesai**

Yah, pada akhirnya nii-sama tidak pernah memberitahu nama orang tua kami, asal kami dan segala hal kecualk beberapa cerita yang nii-sama pernah beritahu.

Tapi aku mengerti maksud nii-sama yang selalu bersikap seperti ini. Aku yakin semua ini untuk melindungiku dari orang jahat yang sudah mengalahkan ayah, betul kan? Yah mungkin itu. Tapi aku sangat ingin tahu siapa orang tua ku sebenarnya, tetapi pada akhirnya aku tidak pernah bertanya lagi soal orang tua kepada nii-sama.

Oh, iya aku baru bercerita tentang nii-sama sedikit. Nii-sama seperti sudah aku ceritakan tadi, dia ini seorang Shinobi yang sangaat misterius! Bonekanya, pekerjaannya sebagai ninja bayaran, sungguh sangat misterius!

Tapi ini yang membuatnya makin misterius dalam beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

Aku sering melihat nii-sama pulang dengan jubah hitam dengan gambar awan merah yang bertebaran di bajunya! Itu sangat misterius sekali! Apa lagi dengan kerahnya yang sangat menjulang hingga menutupi pipi nii-sama!

Yah meskipun setiap hari aku dan nii-sama memakai setelan yang hampir mirip, yaitu jubah coklat yang menutupi hingga kaki dengan syal krem yang mengikat di leher kita. Hehe, kita memang memiliki selera baju yang sama, namun entah kenapa aku ingin mewarnainya oranye!

Ya itu dia, aku mulai menyukai warna oranye dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menyukainya. Mungkin karena rambut ayah yang diceritakan nii-sama berwarna kuning dan ibu yang berwarna merah dan ketika bersatu menjadi oranye! Ah, coba saja aku memiliki rambut oranye.

Ah, kembali ke kemisteriusan nii-sama. Nii-sama juga akhir-akhir ini memiliki tingkah misterius! Dia suka menyendiri di kamarnya, atau lebih tepat 'tempat sakral dimana semua seni yang abadi diciptakan', alias tempat dimana dibuatnya boneka nii-sama!

Nii-sama hampir selalu mengunci dirinya pada waktu senggang hanya untuk berdiam diri dikamarnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Namun dia terus begitu semenjak ia memakai jubah hitam itu. Itu yang membuat aku bingung dengan tingkah nii-sama.

Kadang aku sangat khawatir dengan nii-sama. Dia hanya keluar saat menyiapkan makan dan makan bersama dan berlatih dan tentu saja berbelanja serta menjalankan misinya.

Hah, dengan ini bahkan aku sendiri akan sulit untuk meminta nii-sama untuk melatihku menjadi seorang Shinobi seperti ayah, nii-sama dan ibu. Aku juga kan sudah berjanji untuk melindungi nii-sama selamanya!

Tapi nii-sama, aku yakin nii-sama melakukan ini untuk diriku juga, kan?

* * *

**Stop! Sampai disini. Yap ini chapter satu. Agak pendek? Memang sih, dan ini adalah full monolog dari Naru-chan dan sudut pandang Naru-chan setelah lima tahun hidup bersama Sasori-nii-sama. Kenapa monolog? Karena author gak mau terlalu cepat dengan pembangunan karakter. Author mau membuat bagaimana ikatan kakak adik antara Sasori-nii-sama dan Naru-chan benar-benar terbangun.**

**Oke untuk membuatnya jelas, Naru-chan tahu bagaimana perawakan orangtuanya tapi dia gak benar-benar bisa membayangkannya. Lalu tentang cerita Sasori-nii-sama, apakah itu ceritanya asli atau bukan akan dibuktikan dalam monolog berikutnya dari Sasori-nii-sama di chapter berikutnya. Dan! Apa kalian tahu jubah hitam dengan awan merah itu? Yap, Sasori-nii-sama masuk Akatsuki, tapi kita tidak tahu apa niatnya. Semua akan ada di chapter berikutnya. Fufufu.. Author sangat bersemangat sekali membuat cerita ini.**

**Tentang pairing, NaruSaku masih memimpin perolehan. Hehe, ingat poling belum ditutup, bahkan author mau nambahin beberapa pilihan.**

**Next update, minggu depan. Author soalnya membuat sebuah one-shot tentang "The World God Only Knows," tehehe dan itu akan keluar beberapa hari lagi. Ketemu lagi! Review! Karena Riview yang membuat fic ini hidup!**

**I'm out!**


	3. Chapter 2: Penguntit

**#2**

**Disclaimer: I don't have Naruto and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Anak pirang sedang berjalan di pusat kota. Rambut pirangnya menyala seperti sinar kuning yang menyilaukan mata. Tiga pasang kumis kucing memanjang hingga ke dekat cambang rambutnya dari pipinya. Mata biru dari anak itu menundukkan sebuah tekad kuat dari seorang anak kecil yang notabene masih berumur lima tahun.

Dia memakai sebuah jubah hingga menutupi seluruh badannya kecuali bagian atasnya. Dilehernya, ia lilitkan syal merah. Pakaian ini sangat sering dijumpai di Sunagakure, padahal anak ini tidak berada disalah satu tempat di Kaze no Kuni.

Saat ia mencapai pusat kota, ia bisa melihat spanduk besar menyerukan bahwa akan ada sebuah festival besar-besaran. Lenteramerah sudah mulai dipersiapkan para penduduk dan vendor penjual sudah menyiapkan tenda kecil.

Bocah kecil ini entah kenapa tersenyum sendiri saat melihat tulisan pengumuman festival itu. Senyumnya terlihat datar, entah itu senang atau tidak atau mungkin senyum palsu kita tidak tahu itu. Yang pasti Naruto Uzumaki bukanlah seharusnya orang yang seperti ini.

_Hmm.. akan ada festival? Apa aku bisa mengajak nii-sama?_ Bocah itu terus berpikir dengan pikiran yang sama. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk mengajak kakaknya untuk ikut ke acara yang biasanya hanya digelar setahun sekali.

_Tapi bagaimana jika dia menolaknya? Haruskah aku memaksa atau tidak?_ Pertanyaan lain muncul dibenaknya padahal ia belum mencoba apa-apa. Naruto terlalu khawatir akan sikap kakaknya yang mungkin menolak atau menerima ajakannya.

_Ah, aku rasa patut dicoba. Nii-sama sudah terlalu sering bekerja dan aku perlu membawanya sesekali untuk bersenanh-senang. Yap, setelah aku menyelesaikan kegiatan belanja yang menyebalkan ini._ Naruto kembali tersenyum lebar. Ia mungkin menyiapkan dialog untuk mengajak kakaknya agar bisa dibujuk ikut ke sana.

Naruto berjalan ke pasar untuk mengisi kantong belanjaannya. Beberapa penjual bingung, karena Naruto yang masih lima tahun sudah begitu mandiri dan bisa berjalan ke pasar sendiri. Beberapa mungkin ada yang merasa kasihan karena Naruto terlihat seperti sebatang kara, jadi ada yang memberikan Naruto barang ekstra.

* * *

Sudah selesai, ia kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Ia berjalan melewati hutan diluar kota dan setelah beberapa menit, ia sampai disebuah kabin kecil, namun ukurannya memanjang sehingga memuat hingga lima orang dalam kabin itu.

"Aku pulang."

Naruto melepas sendalnya dan tidak mendapatkan sapaan siapapun. Tidak bahkan kakaknya. _Tidak ada orang? Biasanya kakak selalu mengunci rumah jika tidak ada orang dirumah. Hmm.._ Naruto langsung melepaskan belanjaannya dan menaruhnya di dapur.

_Di dapur tidak ada, mungkin di kamar?_ Naruto tidak berbasa-basi untuk mencari kakaknya, jadi ia meluncur menuju kamar kakaknya. Ia memegang gagang putarnya dan terasa tidak dikunci. _Tidak dikunci? Sangat aneh sekali untuk nii-sama yang selalu menguncinya bahkan jika ada aku sekalipun.. Hmph, nii-sama.._

Naruto kemudian merubah ekspresinya yang sangat antusias menjadi ketakutan, karena ia tidak pernah masuk tempat sakral dimana privasi kakaknya sangat dihormati. Namun rasa ingin tahu mengalahkan dirinya yang ketakutan.

_Apa ini oke-oke saja? Ah, tidak baik juga untukku mengintip kamar nii-sama. _Dia menggelengkan kepalanya karena ragu, namun masih menatap gagang pintunya. _Agh! Tapi aku memang ingin melihat isi kamar nii-sama! Apa lagai nii-sama tidak ada disini!_

Jadi dia masuk untuk mencari nii-sama-nya meskipun ia sudah tahu kakaknya tidak berada disitu karena tidak menjawab sahutannya.

Kriek~

Aura yang lumayan negatif membuat Naruto agak merinding ketika melihat isi ruangan itu. Seperti biasa isinya adalah kamar tidur, namun.. ada belasan boneka. Diantaranya ada yang berwajah menyeramkan, ada yang bertanduk, dan ada juga yang berbentuk salamander memanjang di kamar kakaknya.

_A-Aku baru saja masuk kamar nii-sama.. setelah selama ini.. _Ada kebanggaan sendiri bagi Naruto yang setelah sekian lama mengenali kakaknya namun tidak pernah diijinkan masuk kedalam kamar pribadinya.

Naruto kemudian memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat boneka kakaknya. Yang membuatnya sangat merinding adalah boneka salamander. _Aku tahu ini! Sa-sa.. Ah, Sanshuuou! Iya aku rasa itu namanya._ Naruto bisa melihat ada tanda kalajengking di kepala salamander itu. Gigi besar Sanshuuou membuat ia ingin menyentuhnya memastikan apakan itu asli atau bukan.

Lalu Naruto melihat boneka adalah boneka kesukaan yang suka dibawa kakaknya jika berlatih. _Yang ini Karasu, dan yang ini Kuroari.. Hmm, nii-sama memang menamainya satu-persatu dengan nama yang mewakili penampilannya._ Karasu sendiri artinya gagak dan Kuroari semut hitam, karena Naruto melihat bonekanya sesuai bentuk fisiknya.

Naruto juga melihat satu boneka besar dengan cakar panjang. Sebuah nama terpajang pada boneka itu. "Kuzuri.." kata Naruto membaca tulisan itu. Namanya semakin aneh, ada yang memakai nama hewan, nama tumbuhan bahkan sebuah istilah.

Ada satu yang membuat Naruto sangat penasaran. Ia melihat sebuah boneka dengan rambut pirang dan memakai jubah yang sama dengan boneka lainnya. Dan boneka itu tidak bernama. Naruto entah kenapa merasa sangat familiar dengan boneka itu. Boneka itu dirasanya memiliki sebuah ikatan dengannya. Namun Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

Ia kembali melihat satu boneka tidak bernama juga. Naruto bisa menilai itu adalah boneka perempuan dari panjang rambutnya yang hingga sepinggang. Rambut merahnya sangat mirip kakaknya. Apa mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kakaknya, Naruto tidak tahu jadi ia kembali mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Huh, barang-barang disini membuatku agak ngeri." tetapi rasa ingin tahunya kembali dikalahkan oleh dirinya yang melihat sebuah pintu rahasia dibalik tumpukan boneka-boneka itu. Stempel kalajengking terpasang disitu.

Tepat sebelum Naruto membuka pintunya, seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Naru-chan, apa yang nii-sama bilang soal masuk kamar tanpa izin?" suara berat itu mengagetkan Naruto yang jelas-jelas salah karena masuk kamar kakaknya tanpa izin.

Naruto yang terkaget akan menyiapkan seribu alasan. "N-Nii-sama! A-Aku baru saja ingin mencari nii-sama dikamar, namun saat aku panggil, nii-sama tidak menjawab. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk masuk saja, eh ternyata nii-sama tidak ada dikamar, kemudian aku melihat-melihat sekitar siapa tahu nii-sama sembunyi, tapi aku menemukan pintu ini. Jadinya seperti ini deh.."

Kakaknya berkacak pinggang sambil menghela napasnya. "Apa kau sudah coba mencariku ke kamar mandi?"

Naruto berusaha sekeras mungkin agar Sasori percaya dengannya. "Ah-uh, anu itu masalahnya ketika aku memanggil nii-sama, nii-sama tidak menjawab apapun!"

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Yang benar? Aku tidak mendengar apapun lho, Naru-chan."

Naruto mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya menunjukkan tanda 'peace'. "Serius lho, nii-sama! Aku tidak berbohong."

Sasori menggelangkan kepalanya menyerah dengan sikap Naruto yang bersikeras bahwa ia menyusup masuk kedalam kamarnya. "Iya, iya aku percaya Naru-chan~ tapi lain kali kau harus lebih teliti mencariku ketika rumah tidak dikunci oke? Kau tahu sendiri kalau rumah tidak dikunci berarti aku ada dirumah."

"Iya, nii-sama."

Sasori lalu meraih tangan adiknya dan mengajaknya keluar. "Nii-sama, akan sedikit sibuk disini Naru-chan. Naruto bisa keluar sekarang, nanti akan aku siapkan makan malamnya." Sasori percuma mengajaknya keluar namun Naruto tidak menunjukkan tanda ingin bergerak.

"Um..um.."

"Ada apa Naru-chan?" Sasori langsung berlutut dan membelai rambut adik kecilnya.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. "Kau tahu nii-sama, hari ini di kota, ada sebuah perayaan..uh mereka menyebutnya festival. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka rayakan, tapi bisakah kita datang ke sana, nii-sama?"

Bocah kecil ini mengantisipasi penolakan tawaran ke kakaknya. "Ah, itu terserah nii-sama mau mengantarku atau tidak, aku bisa jalan sendiri kok kalau nii-sama benar-benar sibuk." Naruto terlepas dari genggaman Sasori dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan ekspresi sedih yang luar biasa hebatnya.

_Ah! Bodohnya aku! Nii-sama bilang dia sedang sibuk jadi buat apa aku mengajaknya, aku yakin dia tidak akan mau.. Humpf._ Naruto kemudian berlari keluar dari rumahnya dan berdiri ditengah lapangan hijau luas.

Sementara Sasori khawatir dengan Naruto. _Naru-chan.. Kau tidak tahu eh sekarang tanggal berapa?_ Sasori tersenyum dan melihat ke kalender. Tertanggal 10 Oktober ia lihat. Itu tepat sekali dengan tanggal kelahirannya.

_Ah, sudah lima tahun berarti semenjak aku membawa Naru-chan bersamaku. Waktu berjalan cukup cepat._ Sasori melihat ke sebuah boneka berambut pirang dan berambut merah. _Maafkan aku Naru-chan.. Terlalu banyak kebohongan yang sudah keluar dari mulutku._

Tapi satu hal yang membuat dirinya bingung.

Apa semua kasih sayangnya kepada Naruto, apakah semuanya kebohongan?

Sasori tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri. Senyum tulus untuk adiknya. Jelas itu bukan kebohongan. Dia benar-benar mencintainya.

Selama lima tahun belakangan ini, dia sudah belajar untuk mencintai adiknya, mencintai dunia yang fana ini. Dia mulai belajar untuk mencintai kecantikan dunia yang tidak ternilai harganya. _Mungkin kalau aku tidak sayang, kau mungkin sudah berubah menjadi boneka._ Pikirnya lagi saat ia melihat ke sebuah foto yang menunjukkan Sasori dan Naruto bergandengan tangan menunjukkan senyum lebar diantara mereka, terutama Naruto.

_Hm, aku bingung. Di satu sisi kau membuatku melupakan untuk membuat karya seni abadi lagi untuk melindungi karya seni yang rapuh sepertimu. Aku bingung apa yang membuatku menjadi sedikit lebih lembut. Apa ini karenamu, Naru-chan?_

Sasori memang berubah lembut. Dia seorang kriminal kelas S tidak mungkin akan selembut ini pada anak kecil seperti Naruto. Sepertinya memang Naruto memberikannya sebuah spasi untuk merasakan indahnya keluarga. Chiyo, Ebizo, ibunya, ayahnya sudah meninggalkannya, jadi yang ia punya hanya Naruto seorang.

_Tetapi, kebohongan ini sudah terlalu jauh, Naru-chan. Apa kau akan membenciku kalau kau tahu semuanya?_ Sasori berpikir semakin khawatir, namun satu senyuman kecil muncul diwajahnya. _Hari ini hari ulang tahunnya.. Festival itu pasti untuk merayakan kekalahan Kyuubi, hmpf, jelas kita tiggal di Hi no Kuni, jadi bukan hal baru mereka semua merayakannya._

Seperti yang dipikirkan oleh Sasori, Jinchuuriki. Naruto adalah Jinchuuriki. Tumbal dari pengorbanan seorang manusia. Seorang Jinchuuriki seharusnya dipojokkan, dijauhi bahkan menjadi orang yang diabaikan dalam beberapa kasus, tapi Naruto terlihat mendapatkan kasih sayang yang sangat hebat dari kakaknya.

Tapi,

Sayangnya semua ini tidak akan bertahan lama sampai seseorang menyadari ada sesuatu di dalam tubuh Naruto.

_Akatsuki.._

* * *

Kembali bersama Naruto, sepertinya dia sedang melempari sebuah target dengan barang tajam berwarna gelap. Naruto meloncat dan melemparkan lagi benda itu sampai mengenai target berlatih yang terbuat dari jerami.

_Ah! Menyedihkan sekali! Dengan ini bahkan tidak selangkah pun aku mendekati teknik dasar menjadi seorang Shinobi seperti nii-sama. Hmpf, harusnya aku meminta aniki mengajarkanku.._ Gerutunya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Dari 10 Kunai yang ia lemparkan, hanya lima yang mengenai target. Tetapi itu juga hanya mengenai kaki atau tangan, bukan sesuatu yang vital.

Naruto seketika berhenti dan diam sesaat saat merasakan sesuatu mendekatinya. _Perasaan ini lagi.. Kenapa setiap ada orang yang mendekat aku bisa mendeteksinya? Aneh.. dan ini pasti nii-sama. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan melihatku berlatih otodidak._ Naruto kemudian mengambil sikap tenang dan menyembunyikan semua Kunai-nya.

"Nii-sama! Sasori-nii-sama! Ada apa?" tanya Naruto antusias saat Sasori berjalan semakin dekat ke arahnya.

Kaget dengan sikap Naruto yang menyadarinya, Sasori menyembunyikan emosinya. "Oh? Naru-chan? Kok Naru-chan bisa mengetahui nii-sama mau kesini?"

Naruto malah menunjukkan wajah bodoh. "Apa iya? Tapi entah kenapa setiap kali ada seseorang yang mendekatiku, pasti aku tahu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa.. mungkin nii-sama tahu?"

Sasori menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "Begitukah?" Naruto mengangguk mengkonfirmasi. _Naruto, dia memiliki sebuah persepsi di umur semuda ini. Luar biasa. Sensornya, mungkin sebuah bakat turunan dari seorang jenius._

"Oh ngomong-ngomong Naru-chan. Tentang festival itu, kenapa kita tidak kesana?"

Naruto langsung menatap Sasori dengan penuh pengharapan. "Serius? Kau serius, nii-sama?!" Sasori mengangguk dan malah mendapat terjangan pelukan dari Naruto. "Yeey! Nii-sama, akhirnya kita bisa bersenang-senang!"

_Ahaha, Naruto. Apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan? Melatihmu menjadi seorang yang cukup benar untuk membenarkan semua kesalahanku? Atau terus melanjutkan ideologi tentang seni yang abadi adalah yang terbaik? _

"Sedang apa kau disini? Sendirian ditengah tempat latihanku?"

Naruto menaikkan pundaknya dan sedikit gugup. "Ah anu.. Ini cuma aku ingin berdiam-"

"Yang benar? Atau kau mungkin..

Ingin berlatih menjadi Shinobi sepertiku?"

Naruto kaget. Ia tidak tahu apakah itu pertanyaan atau sebuah tawaran. "Ah itu masalahnya, aku hanya.." Naruto tidak bisa menyusun kalimat dengan baik, ia berpikir bahwa aksinya mungkin akan dilarang oleh Sasori karena kekhawatiran kakaknya.

Tidak disangka, Sasori malah menepuk kepalanya. "Haha, kau seharusnya memintaku untuk mengajarkanmu, Naru-chan. Memang kau pikir aku akan menghalangimu untuk menjadi apa yang kau mau? Tentu tidak, aku akan membantumu, nah sekarang kita akan makan malam baru kita akan pergi ke festival, oke?"

Prasangka Naruto salah. Ternyata Sasori masih memperhatikannya. Sasori tidak mungkin mengecewakan adik satu-satunya.

Di jalan menuju festival, kedua kakak beradik ini saling berbicara. Si adik bertanya dan lebih banyak yang menjawab adalah kakaknya.

"Kau tahu Naru-chan, saat seumuranmu, aku sudah belajar membuat boneka sendiri lho." kata Sasori pamer.

Wajah antusias langsung menyeruak dari Naruto. "Wooo, yang benar saja. Aku saja melempar Kunai masih belum benar, nii-sama. Bagaimana dengan nii-sama yang bisa belajar membuat boneka sendiri? Apa ayah dan ibu mengajarkan nii-sama?"

Aura disekitar mereka menjadi senyap. "Naru-chan, nii-sama belajar semuanya dengan otodidak. Tidak satu pun teknik dari ayah atau ibu diturunkan kepadaku."

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku, bagaimana nii-sama bisa menjadi hebat begini tanpa bimbingan orang tua?"

Sasori tertawa kecil. "Haha, itu karena orang tua kita sangat sibuk sekali. Kesempatan bertemu ayah dan ibu itu sekitar yah kira-kira.. satu kali dalam satu bulan." bohongnya.

"Oh oh, sehebat itu kah mereka? Mereka pasti menjalankan misi super rahasia setiap harinya! Ah andai aku bisa seperti mereka suatu hari nanti!" balasnya sambil membuat wajah tersenyum sangat lebar dibibirnya.

_Tentu saja, tentu saja Naru-chan. Aku tidak ragu ketika melihat semangat itu._ Pikirnya sambil tersenyum ke adiknya.

"Nii-sama. Menurut nii-sama, haruskah aku mengikuti teknik bertarung nii-sama? Maksudku belajar menjadi seorang jago apa namanya.. Uh Kujutsu? Atau Kurutsu?" Sasori tertawa ketika mendengar adiknya salah menyebutkan nama teknik kakaknya.

"Kugutsu, Naru-chan."

"Ah iya! Kugutsu! Bagaimana menurutmu nii-sama? Haruskah?"

"Tidak perlu kau memaksakan kehendakmu untuk mengikuti gaya bertarungku dehgan boneka. Tapi kalau memang itu maumu, aku bisa berikan beberapa koleksi kesukaanku untukmu." Sasori menghembuskan napasnya ketika Naruto memeluknya semakin kencang hingga ia sulit mengambil napas.

"Tapi apa nii-sama yakin aku akan bisa? Bahkan melempar Kunai saja masih belum benar. Apa lagi untuk mengendalikan boneka dengan uh.. Chahra atau Chadra?"

"Chakra?"

"itu dia maksudku! Bagaimana bisa aku mengendalikan chakraku, sementara masalah itu belum selesai." Sasori kembali melihat anak rendah diri ini dengan sentuhan lembut.

"Bukan masalah. Kita harus memulainya dari yang paling rendah dulu, Naru-chan. Kita mulai dari teori, berlatih baru mengaplikasikannya."

Naruto kebingungan. "Mengaplisasi?"

"Mengaplikasi.." Sasori mengurut dahinya yang pegal dengan Naruto yang seperti orang pengidap Disleksia alias susah belajar. "Itu artinya kita menggunakan teknik kita dilapangan. Seperti ketika aku menggunakan teknik Kugutsu ketika dalam misi."

Mulut Naruto langsung membentuk 'o'. Sebagai anak kecil yang masih awam namun bertekad tinggi, Sasori harus mengajarinya pelan-pelan. "Nah, untuk Naru-chan akan aku beritahu dulu teori awal untuk menjadi Ninja, oke?"

Naruto malah menoleh menjauh dengan lengan yang menutupi dadanya. "Hmpf, pasti akan membosankan. Huh, kenapa kita tidak bisa langsung berlatih?"

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggendong Naruto ke pundaknya. "Jangan pikir untuk menjadi Ninja, kau tidak masuk sekolah dulu seperti para penduduk sipil. Sebelum kau berlatih dalam sebuah tim, kau akan masuk sebuah akademi."

Naruto mencoba memberontak ketika diangkat ke pundak Sasori. "Hei! Hei! Turunkan aku, nii-sama! Ini sangat memalukan! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"Tidak akan terjadi~~" ejeknya agar tidak menurunkannya.

Naruto kemudian langsung diam dan memulai kembali pembicaraan. "Jadi aku akan masuk akademi Ninja?"

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah Naru-chan. Aku lebih dari cukup dari sebuah guru di akademi."

"Oh?! Nii-sama berarti pernah masuk akademi? Tapi akademi dimana?" Naruto kemudian akan pertanyaannya. Sudah jelas kalau Sasori belajar otodidak dan Naruto berarti mengerti bahwa ia belajar tanpa guru. "Oh iya, aku ingat. Nii-sama kan bilang belajar sendiri, ya? Payahnya aku yang pelupa.. Humph."

"Haha. Itu dia Naru-chan.. Kau masih dalam proses pembelajaran, Naruto. Jangan memaksakan kehendak otakmu atau kau akan menjadi gila." _seperti aku.._ Tambah Sasori dalam pikirannya.

"Aku harap aku bisa cepat besar agar aku bisa belajar dengan cepat!" Naruto membuat pose kerennya. "Hanya dengan itu Sasori-nii-sama akan bisa memanggilku Naruto-kun." Sasori bisa merasakan kesungguhannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Naru-chan. Aku akan tetap memanggilmu Naru-chan bagaimanapun akhirnya. Lagi pula kau tetap adikku yang manis." Naruto lalu mengeluarkan lidahnya dan mengutuk keras Sasori yang berkata terus menganggapnya kecil.

"Yuck! Menjijikkan sekali! Apa katamu tadi?! Manis? Aku ini mengerikan, -ttebayo!" Naruto lalu mencoba untuk turun dari pundak Sasori tapi tidak bisa. Jaraknya dengan tanah terlalu jauh untuk anak berumur lima tahun.

"Haha, itu akan terjadi dalam 10 tahun lagi, Naru-chan." balas si rambut merah.

Mereka tidak tahu saat ini ada yang sedang menguntit mereka.

* * *

Dan tidak lama mereka sampai di festival! Seperti bocah kebanyakan yang polos, Naruto langsung kagum dengan suasana ramai yang dipenuhi penduduk kota kecil itu. Lentera merah dan oranye melebur langit malam di tempat itu.

"Ah nii-sama, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hari ini? Apa kau tahu hari ini hari apa? Kenpa sampai ada festival ini, tadi soalnya aku tidak memperhatikan spanduknya dengan benar!" tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

Sasori tertegun sejenak untuk memikirkan jawaban. Sasori tidak tahu akan menjawab apa. Dia tidak mungkin menyebutkan ini hari ulang tahunnya karena dia sudah terlanjur memberitahunya hari ulang tahunnya adalah tanggal 15 Juli.

"Ah itu. Hari ini adalah tanggal 10 Oktober.. Hari ketika Kyuubi dikalahkan oleh Yondaime Hokage dari Konoha." dia menjawab berdasarkan fakta.

"Kyuubi? Yondaime Hokage? Konoha?" Naruto memang awam dengan kata-kata itu. Tidak pernah ia dengar satu pun.

"Aku belum pernah mengajakmu ke festival ini ya?" tanya Sasori balik.

"Tidak~ Sasori-nii-sama selalu sibuk dengan seni abadimu, nii-sama! Makanya aku tidak pernah mengajakmu ke tempat ini karena aku takut Sasori-nii-sama akan menolak ajakkanku! Humpf!" Naruto menggembungkan langhi mulutnya dan menoleh menjauh.

"Oh ya? Maaf, Naru-chan.. Aku lupa." _itu benar.. Beberapa tahun belakangan aku masih membuat boneka dalam frekuensi besar hingga aku agak melupakan Naruto. Tapi untungnya aku sudah tidak membuat Hitokugutsu, kalau tidak aku tidak tahu berapa banyak waktu lagi yang harus terbuang.._

"Oke oke aku mengerti, nii-sama. Sekarang Kyuubi itu apa? Bisa jelaskan?" tanyanya memaksa dengan mata anak anjing.

"Oke aku mengerti." Sasori menghela napasnya sebelum menjelaskan. "Lima tahun lalu, ada sebuah serangan besar dari sebuah monster."

"Monster? Hiii..."

"Iya. Monster itu bernama Kyuubi no Kitsune alias Kyuubi no Youkou alias Bakegitsune." Naruto yang mendengar aliasnya malah menaikkan alisnya.

"Banyak sekali aliasnya! Tapi semuanya intinya sama, nii-sama.. Monster."

"Yap, tepat sekali. Monster itu adalah monster rubah berekor sembilan! Dia menyerang Konoha lima tahun lalu."

Naruto memotong lagi Sasori yang menjelaskan. "Tunggu, bukannya Konoha adalah salah satu desa ninja? Iya kan?"

"Lagi-lagi, Naru-chan.. Jangan potong ketika aku bercerita, oke?" Naruto mengangguk dan mendapat balasan dari Sasori. "Bagus. Sekarang Konoha adalah desa di Hi no Kuni yaitu sebuah negara dimana kita tinggal. Nah, pasti setiap desa ada pemimpin dan di Konoha, pemimpin itu disebut Hokage. Dan tepat ketika penyerangan itu, Hokage yang memimpin adalah Yondaime Hokage alias Hokage keempat."

"Saat ketika Kyuubi ada di desa, dia mengamuk dan menyerang seisi desa dengan membabi buta. Tetapi kemudian Hokage itu datang dan menghabisi Kyuubi dalam pertarungan yang sangat mematikan! Kyuubi mati dan Hokage juga mengorbankan nyawanya dalam pertempuran itu. Jadi semenjak itu selalu diperingati hari dimana kemenangan ada dipihak yang benar, begitu. Karena Hi no Kuni adalah negara dimana Konoha berada, jadi ototmatis seluruh kota disekitarnya ikut merayakan."

Naruto mengangguk saat seluruh informasi diserapnya begitu saja dengan cepat. "Nii-sama, sebenarnya Kyuubi itu apa sih? Kok bisa-bisanya dimengamuk di Konoha secara tiba-tiba?" tanya Naruto lagi. Dia sepertinya mengikuti alur cerita kakaknya.

"Yah, Naruto dia itu adalah sebuah monster seperti yang nii-sama katakan, namun mereka kadang menyebutnya sebagai sebuah roh alam. Dan kedatangannya selalu berhubungan dengan bencana atau sebuah bala." balas Sasori.

"Hiii.. Mengerikan sekali. Oh, apa dia besar?"

Sasori kemudian mengangkat Naruto dan menurunkannya. "Sangat besaaaar sekali dan bisa memakanmu!" dia lalu menggelitiki perut adiknya hingga ia tertatih akibat tertawa yang berlebihan.

"Hahahah.. Hentikan nii-sama! Hentikan.. Ahahahahaha."

Sasori kemudian menepuk kepala Naruto dan menarik tangannya. "Sekarang, bagaimana jika kita bersenang-senang? Ini festival setahun sekali kan?"

Anak itu lalu menggesek lubang hidungnya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Ehehe ayo!" mereka lalu menghabiskan waktu bersama semalaman di festival itu. Mereka mencoba banyak vendor yang menawarkan permainan maupun makanan.

Ditengah kesenangan mereka, Naruto menoleh sebentar ke pohon besar. "Oh?" _lucu sekali padahal aku merasakan ada yang membuntutiku dari pohon itu. Atau itu hanya perasaanku saja?_ Naruto menaikkan pundakknya dan bermain pancing-pancingan lagi.

Sementara itu Sasori mengalihkan sekejap pandangannya ke Naruto. _Apa dia sudah merasakannya? Hm, kekuatan persepsi yang bagus. _Sasori mencurigai kekuatan Naruto yang terletak pada persepsi. Sasori seharusnya menyadarinya ketika Naruto bisa merasakan keberadaannya ketika ia menhampiri Naruto setiap waktu. Seperti kemampuan yang belum diasah, bakat Naruto mungkin akan mengungguli Ninja Sensor lainnya.

Dua jam kemudian mereka selesai mereka pulang. Senyum besar terpasang diwajah bocah kecil itu. Mungkin ini malam terhebat yang pernah ia jalani bersama kakaknya, bermain bersenang-senang selama dua jam penuh!

"Ahaha, harusnya kita lebih sering melakukan ini, nii-sama! Hanya aku, nii-sama dan Gama-chan!" katanya sambil mengeluarkan dompet kodok hijau yang ia beli di festival tadi. Dia memiliki sebuah ketertarikan awal kepada kodok.

"Iya, aku harap." gumamnya tanpa membuat Naruto mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. _Kemana si penguntit itu? Apa dia masih mengikuti kita?_ Pikir Sasori yang meningkatkan kewaspadaannya ke lingkungan.

"Nii-sama, jangan terlalu khawatir. Aku yakin kau pasti mengkhawatirkan penguntit tadi, kan? Tenang saja dia sudah pergi!" Sasori hanya memelas dan wajahnya langsung pucat ketika menyadari bahwa ia dan Naruto berpikiran sama.

"Oh? Kau sudah tahu? Bagaimana bisa kau merasakannya?" tanya Sasori. Ia mulai ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Uzumaki kecil ini mendapatkan sebuah perhatian dari kakaknya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang tadi sore? Mungkin ini nii-sama saja yang tahu dengan keanehanku?" Sasori tersenyum, jelas itu bukan keanehan melainkan sebuah pemberian yang hebat! "Aku sudah bisa merasakan keberadaan seseorang saat umurku empat tahun."

"Wow, hebat sekali Naruto. Susah mencari kemampuan Sensor sepertimu." balas Sasori. Naruto menatap kakaknya bingung. Karena ternyata itu bukan keanehan sama sekali. "Aku yakin kau akan cepat bermain dengan boneka."

"Yah itu memang keanehan- ah apa tunggu.. Jadi itu bukan keanehan?" jari tangannya lemas seketika saat ia diberitahu itu bukan keanehan.

Sasori menahan tawanya ketika sifat Naruto yang lucu keluar. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir itu keanehan? Sedikit orang dengan bakat Sensor, kawan kecilku. Sensor yang sesungguhnya adalah bakat dan Sensor biasa adalah orang mengasah dirinya untuk menjadi seorang Sensor. Tapi kau beda Naru-chan. Persepsimu cukup hebat diusia mudamu."

"Oh, begitu.. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong pesrepsi itu apa?" tanya Naruto kebingungan. Lagi-lagi dia salah kata.

"Yang benar persepsi.." beberapa tetes keringat keluar dari pelipisnya. "Persepsi adalah sebuah kemampuan memperkirakan sebuah posisi seseorang menggunakan teknik Sensor sepertimu, Naru-chan. Persepsi juga yang membuatmu bisa merasakan penguntit tadi."

Sasori-sensei menjelaskan panjang lebar hanya mendapat sebuah jawaban 'o' dari adiknya. "Apa nii-sama seorang Sensor juga?"

Tangan kakaknya lalu mengibas ke kanan ke kiri. "Tidak tidak. Aku hanya seorang Sensor amatiran. Aku tidak terlahir dengan bakat Sensor." _itu karena aku bukan Uzumaki yang memiliki banyak kejutan._ Tambahnya dalam pikiran.

Tangan Naruto langsung mengepal dan menonjoknya ke udara. "Yosh! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk berlatih bersama nii-sama!"

"Itu dia semangatnya, Naru-chan."

Dan kemudian..

"Awas, nii-sama!" Naruto langsung mendorong Sasori menjauh dari tempat ia berdiri sebelumnya. Naruto merasakan sesuatu menghampiri Sasori, dan itu adalah sebuah benda tajam yang didesain dengan sebuah kertas peledak diujungnya.

"Ugh.. Kau, kenapa Naru-chan?" menyadari ada sesuatu yang terbakar, pupil Sasori langsung melebar. _Astaga disaat seperti ini?!_ Sasori tahu kektika kertas itu terbakar habis, maka ledakan besar akan cukup untuk membuat kawah disekitar pusat ledakan.

Tapi ia telat..

Duar!

Sementara orang yang ternyata orang penguntit yang sama menyeringai saat merasakan chakra Sasori dan Naruto tidak terasa lagi.

"Akasuna no Sasori.. Ah, harga kepalamu cukup mahal.." katanya saat melihat Buku Bingo halaman 29. "Jutaan Ryo cukup untuk memenuhi kantung uangku."

* * *

**Ini chapter 2. Berikutnya kita akan tahu siapa penguntit itu. Naruto punya kekuatan Sensor plus nanti akan dikasih sesuatu yang beda nantinya. Karena polling tidak efektif, ada kemungkinan nanti pairing akan ditentukan author. Yang pasti pasangan Naruto adalah Tsundere. Mungkin Yugito? Kurotsuchi? Sakura? Ino? Temari? Karin? Atau bahkan Tayuya? Atau mungkin Fuu atau OC? Hmm.. Kita lihat pengembangannya nanti. **

**Review! Buat yang nungguin "Baby and Battlefield," author akan coba buat lanjutin chapter berikutnya, karena setelah nulis 3000 kata, ternyata ada kesulitan saat deskripsi. Author berusaha buat naikkin jumlah kata menjadi 5000 atau 6000 kata per chapter, jadi tolong sabar. **

**Dan ada fic oneshot buat penggemar manga "Kaminomi zo Shiru Sekai/ The World God Only Knows," author sudah publish sebelumnya. Dibaca dan review, ya?**

**Akira kumagawa 93: Hmm benar juga.**

**Akira no Shikigawa: Ahahah, kita lihat saja oke?**

**WaonePWG: Nope, gak bakalan dibikin NaruHina. Hanya Tsundere. Kalo NaruSaku memang bikin bosen sih. SasuHina itu sesuatu yang agak absurd memang, makanya gak akan ada pairing begitu disini.**

**Issei Oppai Dragon: Mungkin.. Ehehe**

**Soputan: T-T pendek ya?**

**Bewink: ×_× no alias tidak.. Author gak bikin fic ini sebagai fic Yaoi, maap**

**Mitsuka Sakurai: Apa iya? Tapi emang ini demi pengembangan karakternya, kok.**

**Arisa Akutagawa: Ah soal harem, mungkin enggak karena harem cuman memperpanjang fic ini, karena romance dalam fic ini bukan konsentrasi besar..**

**Who am i: Gaara? Nanti mungkin..**

**Kurama21: bisa diliat kok diprofil author**

**Semoga update ini kalian suka. Review dan boleh tanya!**

**I'm out!**


	4. Chapter 3: Misi Baru dan Latihan Dimulai

**#3**

**Disclaimer: i don't have Naruto and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Sang penguntit turun dari pohon. Dengan jaket jubah besar yang ia kenakan hingga menutupi setengah wajahnya membuatnya terlihat lebih epik saat turun. Orang ini tidak menunjukkan wajahnya dengan jelas, bayangan pohon tidak memperbolehkan setiap inci wajahnya terlihat.

Tapi, sepasang mata itu melihat mangsa tanpa emosi. Sepasang mata hitam yang tidak berekspresi. Dan ketika ia menjulurkan tangannya, warna yang agak kecoklatan mendominasi kulitnya. Beberapa jahitan melingkar di tangannya.

"Heh, kau bisa kabur, tapi tidak kali ini." kata sang penguntit yang menghampiri daerah berasap yang menyelimuti tempat mangsanya.

Ketika ia keluar dari bayang-bayang, kita bisa melihat ornamen awan merah menghiasi jubah hitamnya. Jika kita peka sedikit, maka ornamen bajunya mirip dengan yang pernah terlihat dirumah Sasori. Jaket itu, jaket sebuah komunitas.., tidak tapi sebuah organisasi.

Asap itu menghilang sesaat sang penguntit semakin mendekati tempatnya. Ia melihat sebuah boneka besar, sebesar buaya namun dua kali lebih besar namun tidak lebih panjang. Badannya yang besar membuat sang penguntit geram.

"Grr.."

Pria itu menggertak sejadinya ketika melihat boneka itu. Jadi dia tidak mau menghabiskan waktu untuk menjadi tuan baik hati. "Dimana kau?" katanya berbisik sendiri. Dia berusaha merasakan daerah disekitarnya dan ia merasakan segumpalan chakra besar dalam boneka itu.

"Sanshuuou.. Eheh, kau pasti akan cukup kesal jika aku hancurkan ini eh, Sasori?" pria besar itu membuat segel yang sangat cepat.

"Fuuton: Atsuga-"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan nama Jutsu sebagai pelengkap kontrol untuk manipulasi chakra, suara lain yang diharapkan memotongnya.

"Selesaikan nama Jutsu itu, dan kau akan merasakan kelima jantungmu semua kau belah."

Suara pelan itu memecah konsentrasi pria itu. Namun tanpa sedikit pun ketakutan, ia tidak pindah dari tempat ia berada. Dia malah tersenyum menyeringai dari balik kerah jubahnya. Hanya otot bibir yang berak, tanpa membuat satu otot lainnya mengedut.

"Hm, aku bisa pertimbangkan itu."

Percakapan itu berlangsung sangat pelan. Tidak ada yang bisa mendengar kecuali mereka berdua yang berbicara saling berbisik. Sasori sudah menyiapkan Kuroari mewaspadai sisi kanan dari penguntit ini, dan Karasu sebelahnya lagi.

"Mengetahui aku punya lima jantung, bukankah itu membuatmu cukup analitis? Apa kau pernah membaca profilku di buku bingo?"

Pria itu mengajukan pertanyaan dengan nada mengancam. Setiap bisikannya adalah desisan ular yang menikam. Namun Sasori tidak mengindahkan pria ini yang menerjangnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang sepele.

"Katakan, apa ini.. apa ini benar-benar Akasuna no Sasori? Seseorang yang akan mewarnai pasir dari darah lawannya saat Daisanji Ninkai Taisen?"

Pria ini sekali lagi bertanya sesuatu yang menjurus. Lelaki ini jelas telah melihat sejarah Sasori sebelumnya hingga ia bisa bertanya seperti ini. Tapi sekali lagi, Sasori tidak mengindahkan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Ah, buruk sekali. Kenapa tiba-tiba pita suaramu tidak menghasilkan bunyi?" ledeknya saat ia mengangkat tangannya menyerah, meskipun terlihat keraguan. Jelas ia tidak berencana untuk menyerahkan diri meskipun ia dikelilingi dua boneka dan satu pemainnya,

"Kau. Siapa yang mengirimmu? Pemimpin?" balas Sasori saat jarinya bergerak, memerintahkan bonekannya agar menodongkan pisau kecil ke badannya. Setiap saat ia coba untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

_Anggota baru.._ Pikir Sasori saat ia membuat satu tangannya untuk mengendalikan dua boneka sekaligus. Sedangkan tangannya yabg lain mengambil senbon yang ia jepit di sela jarinya. Dia akan melakukan langkah ketat karena Naruto berada di dekatnya.

"Heh, memangnya siapa menurutmu?" tanyanya menyindir, seolah membuat Sasori terlihat bodoh. Sasori kemudian tersenyum jahat dibelakangnya.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja siapa yang mengirimmu." itu adalah ancaman nyata ketika Sasori menyentuhkan Senbonnya yang sangat panjang mulai menusuk punggung pria itu. Tidak menunggu waktu lama agar ototnya berefleks.

"Kenapa kita bicarakan ini dengan tenang?" dan itu jawaban yang salah.

Sret!

Kuroari langsung memutus tangan kanannya sedangkan Karasu memotong tangan kirinya. Bukannya darah atau dagi yang ia dapat, malah sejumlah serabut hitam mengisi serangkaian anggota gerak yang dipotong boneka oleh boneka Sasori.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Mencoba membunuhku?" katanya si pria menyeringai tanpa membuat Sasori terkejut karena seperti yang dibilang pria ini, dia sudah membaca profilnya sebelumnya.

"Kau bermain-main. Bukankah lebih cepat bicaranya akan lebih bagus?" balasnya dengan pertanyaan yang menusuk.

"Kau mau bermain cepat? Kau bisa dapatkan itu."

Tangannya membentuk segel ular. Dan tanpa membuang waktu, ia langsung berbalik menghadapi Sasori dengan Sasori reflek untuk menjauhinya.

"Raiton: Gian!"

Suara petir keluar dari mulut orang itu. Suara itu tidak terlalu besar, namun kekuatan yang akan dikeluarkannya pasti akan mengerikan. Sasori tidak boleh berpikir dua kali untuk menghindar, karena menghindar adalah sesuatu yang paling mungkin untuk dilakukan sekarang.

_Sial. Naruto masih ada dalam Sanshuuou, harus disegel sebelum terjadi sesuatu. _Jadi dia menggunakan bonekanya untuk menangkal serangannya. Jarinya ia gerakkan agar Karasu dan Kuroari menggunakan lengannya yang berplat baja, bisa menangkal serangannya.

Pria itu melanjutkan serangan Gian-nya secara konstan tanpa menyadari bahwa secara perlahan, Sasori sudah berada diposisi yang mendekati Sanshuuou. _Naruto sedang pingsan, aku yakin dia tidak akan mengetahui apa-apa._

Dengan senyum sedikit menusuk, Sasori menjentikkan jarinya dan apa yang akan terjadi adalah sebuah permainan tembak-tembakkan.

"Shikoma Kugutsu: Kyousei Hari."

Mulut Karasu dan Kuroari terbuka keduanya dan menyemburkan ribuan jarum kecil dalam kecepatan tinggi. Tidak bahkan pria ini bisa kabur dari kedua boneka ini.

_Tidak lucu.. Dia membawa teman. Kalau begitu, ini akan cukup._ Tangannya kembali melakukan segel sederhana. Tidak berbicara banyak, dia menekankan tangannya ke kedua arah jarum itu, berharap dapat menangkalnya. "Atsugai!"

Swoosh!

Atsugai miliknya menekan sejumlah angin dalam tekanan yang tinggi sehingga seluruh jarum milik Sasori jatuh. _Huh, tekanan ini belum maksimal. _Kata Sasori dalam pikirannya. Sasori meloncat menjauh, cukup waspada karena sebenarnya Atsugai yang sesungguhnya bisa merusak daerah disekitarnya. Dia mungkin akan membawanya ke level selanjutnya.

"Kakuzu, ini semua akan berjalan mudah kalau kau berhenti bermain-main." katanya saat menggerakkan jarinya. Saat jarinya bergerak, tangan Kuroari dan Karasu terlepas dan memunculkan pisau segitiga lancip yang kapan saja akan menerjang Kakuzu.

"Kalau begitu, semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku." balasnya sambil mendiamkan badannya. Kakuzu adalah nama orang ini. Ikat kepala Takigakure dengan coretan tersinari oleh bulan memperlihatkan bahwa ia adalah seorang.. Penghianat.

"Oh, kalau kau tidak menyerangku, mungkin akan terbalik." balas Sasori mengejek dan terus memberikan argumennya.

"Begitukah? Kalau pemimpin tidak perlu memanggilmu, mungkin aku sebagai bendahara tidak usah repot-repot menjemputmu." ejek sang bendahara balik. Dia adalah seorang bendahara dan sekaligus anggota baru. Apa yang bisa diharapkan?

"Jadi pemimpin menginginkanku?" tanya Sasori. Dia masih belum melepaskan posisi siaga kedua bonekanya.

"Dia mengirimku." jawabnya datar. "Sudah lima minggu semenjak absensi terakhirmu dalam keanggotaan. Pemimpin memerintahku untuk mendisiplinkanmu."

Sasori tersenyum sebentar hanya untuk membuatnya terlihat tidak terbebani. "Atau ingin membunuhku dan membawaku ke pusat pelelangan hadiah? Hm, aku dengar kau cukup mata duitan, eh? Mata hijau itu, mewakili warna Ryo, kan?" tanyanya menyindir.

"Terserah. Aku tidak butuh penilaianmu." Kakuzu kemudian berjalan menjauh. "Organisasi akan membutuhkanmu dalam waktu dekat. Di tempatmu dulu, ternyata ada seorang Jinchuuriki. Dan kau akan mensupervisi pengintaian Jinchuuriki yang satu ini." katanya. "Roh gurun atau apalah aku tidak tahu, yang penting kau akan mengurus pengintaiannya sampai waktu memanen tiba."

"Hanya itu?"

Kakuzu menggeleng. "Kali ini, pemimpin sudah memasangkanmu dengan satu orang yang kau sudah kenal cukup lama. Dia cukup licin.." entah itu kode atau apa tapi sangat mencurigakan. "Dan sangat..mencurigakan, dan tugasmu juga untuk mengetahui motifnya."

"Pemimpin bilang seperti itu?"

"Heh, terserah padamu sekarang. Pasanganmu akan menemuimu tiga hari dari sekarang di perbatasan Hi no Kuni dengan Kaze no Kuni." sebelum ia meneruskan kembali langkah kakinya. "Kau lihat ini, semuanya mudah jika kau membuatku berbicara.. Senpai. Tetapi ingat aturan Akatsuki, jika kau terus seperti ini, kabur-kaburan, aku tidak akan segan-segan mendisiplinkanmu. Zetsu sudah menarget seseorang sebagai tawanan, jika kau tidak patuh dengan tugas ini."

Mata Sasori langsung melebar. Dia menengok ke tanah dengan wajah sedikit kesal. Setiap pasang giginya beradu satu sama lain. _Dia mengincar Naruto.. Ya itu sudah jelas ketika ia melihatku dan Naruto terus selama festival._

"Jadi jangan coba-coba." dia berjalan semakin jauh dari Sasori kembali ke bayangan hutan. "Oh iya, satu lagi. Tentang Jinchuuriki Kyuubi yang kau ceritakan, pemimpin ingin informasi lebih darimu." kemudian Kakuzu menghilang bersama gelapnya malam.

_Maafkan aku Naruto.._

* * *

Besok paginya

Naruto terbangun dengan perasaan aneh ketika secercah cahaya masuk ke kamarnya. Ia menoleh sekitar dan ia merasakan sebuah plester menutupi luka di pipinya. Namun ia melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya senang. Kakaknya tertidur di tempat duduk menunggu Naruto.

"Nii-sama?" tanyanya kebingungan. _Oh ya, apa yang terjadi tadi malam? Agak berat juga kepala ini.. _Suara kecilnya cukup untuk membangunkan kakak berambut merah. Sasori bergerak pelan dari posisinya dan langsung bertanya.

"Naruto? Kau sudah bangun?"

Wajah Naruto langsung memelas saat kakaknya memanggil tanpa suffiks. "K-Kau memanggilku tanpa embel-embel itu nii-sama?"

Sasori tersenyum. Ia tertawa sedikit juga. "Oh ya nii-sama. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tadi malam? Aku hanya ingat aku menolongmu dari sesuatu yang mengarah ke arahmu nii-sama. Tapi kenapa malah aku yang tertidur?"

"Haha, kau terlalu energik sampai kau membenturkan kepalamu ke batu. Jelas saja kau pingsan. Dan kau agak lupa." katanya. Ia mencoba menjelaskannya dengan kalimat singkat agar semuanya jelas dan dapat diterima Naruto.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku meras- ugh!" ia kemudian merasakan sakit kepala yang sangat hebat dan Sasori tidak berpikir panjang untuk mendekati Naruto.

"Jangan bergerak. Gegar kepalamu tidak sedikit kawan." tangan Sasori lalu mengeluarkan warna hijau ketika memegangi kepala adiknya. "Ini akan menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, Naruto." sinar itu sangat hangat, ketika dirasa bocah itu.

"Wow! Apa itu, nii-sama? Sesuatu bersinar ditanganmu! Apakah itu semacam Jutsu yang keren?" tanyanya ingin tahu. Kerana setiap hal yang keren, pasti bocah ini sangat tertarik. Apa lagi sebuah Jutsu, dia pasti akan bertanya sesuatu yang klise. "Bisakah kau mengajarinya?"

Sasori tahu itu adalah pertanyaan klise. "Kenapa tidak? Biasanya seorang Sensor memiliki bakat dalam mempelajari Jutsu ini, Naruto."

Senyum Naruto semakin melebar. "Jadi.. Jadi aku ini orang yang berbakat?" tanyanya. Pengharapan sebuah jawaban yang mengamini terlihat dirautnya.

Sasori mengangguk dan cahaya hijau ditangannya menghilang. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak ragu sedikit pun. Bakat seorang Shinobi mengalir di darah kita, Naruto. Kita adalah epitom dari sebuah kecantikan abadi." wajah Naruto makin terbingung dengan Sasori. Tentu itu adalah sebuah kosakata dengan majas yang tinggi. Mustahil bocah lima tahun bisa mengerti arti.

"Hehe, aku rasa kau tidak akan mengerti, eh? Yap, mungkin kau akan mengerti pada waktunya." Sasori meremas kepala Naruto dan Naruto malah berusaha menghindarinya. "Dan pada saatnya kau mengerti, kau akan mengerti semua.. _Semua yang ada di dunia ini, bukan sesuatu yang abadi. Bukan tugas kita membuat sesuatu menjadi abadi, melainkan kita hanya menyempurnakannya saja._" Sasori kembali tersenyum kepada Naruto yang melepaskan rahangnya terus terbuka setengah.

Naruto kemudian mengangguk. "Iya. Aku rasa aku mengerti apa yang nii-sama katakan." Naruto entah kenapa memang terlihat mengerti. Satu guratan senyum kecil terlihat dibibirnya. "Kalau begitu, kita buat momen ini abadi. Hanya nii-sama dan aku, bersama kita buat sesuatu yang abadi!"

Sasori senang, ternyata Naruto tidak salah kaprah dan pikirannya tepat masuk dan diproses dengan baik. Bukan tidak mungkin Naruto akan menjadi Ninja cerdas yang analitis. _Naruto, sepertinya kau mengerti semua. Semua kesalahanku membuat boneka dari manusia hidup, pandangan akan dunia fana ini, sepertinya kau melihatnya dalam sisi positif._

"Kalau begitu, darimana kau akan memulainya?" tanya Sasori. Naruto menaikkan alisnya sebelah dan menaikkan dagunya dengan tangan kanan.

"Hm, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin menyelamatkan dunia dari kehancuran?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri tetapi menjawab sendiri dengan gelengan. "Ah tidak. Itu terlalu besar. Oh oh, mungkin melakukan misi perdamaian ke sebuah tempat berbahaya?" darimana seorang anak lima tahun mendapatkan pikiran seperti itu? Itu memang pikirannya.

Sasori kemudian mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke atas. "Bagaimana jika kita mulai belajar untuk menjadi Ninja, dan buat itu semua menjadi kenyataan?"

Karena saking energetiknya, Naruto ingin sekali meloncat dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari ke tempat dimana kakaknay biasa berlatih. "Oh ya, oh ya! Tentu saja! Apa yang akan kita pelajari, nii-sama? Berjalan diatas air? Berjalan di pohon? Belajar Jutsu seperti tadi atau apa?"

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengangkat serangkaian buku tebal untuk Naruto. "Tidak, tidak. Bukankah kau sudah aku beritahu, menjadi Ninja itu harus punya dasar teori, adik kecilku yang manis. Atau kau tidak memperhatikan setiap ucapanku?"

Dilain sisi, punggung Naruto merinding. "Ah, tentu saja nii-sama. Semua apa yang dikatakan nii-sama katakan, selalu aku dengarkan kok."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Sasori tersenyum dan memberikannya buku yang ia angkat. "Baca semua buku ini sampai selesai. Aku sudah memilihkan buku pilihan untukmu. Ada empat buku yang semuanya kau harus baca secara bertahap."

Mata Naruto sudah terpaku ke buku yang menyeramkan itu. Oh ya memang Naruto sudah belajar membaca sejak masih sangat kecil, tapi semenjak meskipun laju perkembangan belajarnya cepat, tidak menghilabgkan sifat malasnya.

"Kau akan membaca yang merah dulu. Isinya adalah sejumlah penjelasan untuk kau menjadi seorang Ninja. Kau akan belajar semua dasarnya, termasuk membuat Bunshin, Kawarimi dan Henge. Termasuk juga bagaimana cara mengakses chakramu untuk pertama kalinya." Naruto mengangguk. Sasori belum berhenti menjelaskan dan akan melanjutkan ke buku selanjutnya.

"Buku yang berwarna biru adalah pengetahuan untuk mempertajam teknik Sensormu, Naruto. Aku pilihkan buku itu karena aku tahu bakatmu adalah bakat bawaan lahir. Jadi kau harus memperhatikan secara detail apa yang akan kau pelajari dibuku itu." Naruto mengangguk semakin cepat namun dengan seringaian diwajahnya.

"Berikutnya adalah buku berwarna hijau. Itu adalah buku awalan untuk Medis amatir." Naruto langsung membuat bentukan X dari kedua lengannya.

"Tunggu tunggu, apa yang nii-sama maksud? Aku tidak ingin menjadi dokter!" keluhnya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Jutsu yang digunakan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dikepalanya ternyata adalah sebuah Jutsu Medis.

"Oh aku belum bilang kalau jika kau mau belajar, "Jutsu tangan bersinar" tadi, kau harus membaca ini." Naruto tidak percaya, tapi karena kakaknya sangat mengetahui dunia Ninja, jadi dia hanya mengangguk dan mengerti. "Kau akan mempelajari teknik tersebut dalam buku ini, dan mengetahui cara bedah sederhana."

Naruto menutup mulutnya yang melepaskan bunyi yang melengking. "Ekh?" _itu berarti termasuk merobek kulit, menembus otot, menyentuh darah.. Dan ewh.._ Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan lebih jauh lagi tentang bedah membedah.

"Jangan berpikiran jelek dulu. Ninja Medis sama seperti Ninja Sensor. Mereka juga sulit ditemukan karena hanya mereka yang bisa menyembuhkan seseorang yang terluka dalam sebuah misi, Naruto. Pikirkanlah bahwa kemampuan medis adalah kemampuan yang membuatmu menjadi seseorang yang sangat spesial."

Naruto menyerap bagian akhir dari kalimatnya dengan senang hati. "Itukah yang membuat nii-sama sangat spesial? Pengetahuan medis?"

Sasori melambaikan tangannya kekanan kekiri. Ternyata bukan itu yang membuatnya sangat spesial, karena masih ada yang membuatnya sangat spesial. "Itu masalahnya, Naruto. Kemampuan medisku hanya sebatas pendukung karena kemampuan yang paling aku minati adalah.."

Si piranh akan melengkapinya. "Kugutsu no Jutsu.."

Sasori menepuk tangannya sekali. "Itulah buku terakhir. Sebuah pengenalan kepada teknik boneka, Kugutsu no Jutsu." Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Ini adalah buku yang akan kau pakai setelah buku merah selesai."

"Kugutsu no Jutsu adalah sebuah cara bertarung seseorang, Naruto. Jadi selesaikan buku ini dahulu baru kau boleh fokus ke buku Medis dan buku Sensor. Aku memintamu mempelajari Kugutsu no Jutsu karena aku terlalu bagus dalam Ninjutsu. Tapi jika kau tidak mau mempelajari Kugutsu, aku bisa carikan-" sebelum Sasori sempat menyelesaikannya, Naruto akan memotongnya.

"Jangan, Sasori-nii-sama. Ini sudah pilihanku juga untuk mengikuti jalanmu memperdalam Kugutsu. Kau pernah cerita bahwa kau bahkan membuat boneka pertama waktu kau seumuranku, kan? Kalau begitu aku tidak mau kalah dan aku akan membuat bonekaku sendiri dalam waktu dekat! Percayalah itu, Aniki!" wajahnya mirip seorang Diktator penuh kepercayaan sekarang.

Sasori menggeleng heran. "Sangat pede sekali Naruto. Apa kau bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dalam waktu satu bulan?"

Terperangah, rahangnya menggantung bebas. Naruto tidak pernah mendengar kata yang menyerankan seperti itu. Buku itu rata-rata memiliki 300 lebih halaman dengan ilustrasi yang sulit dipahami. Tapi mau bilang apa, Naruto sudah sangat pede untuk menyelesaikannya semua.

"Kalau begitu.. Ayo kita mulai membaca sekarang! Akan aku selesaikan semuanya dalam satu bulan!" Naruto kembali mendapatkan semangatnya lagi. Ia mulai mengambil buku pertama dan membacanya dari Bab 1.

"Siapa bilang kau hanya membaca?" kata Sasori.

"Eh?"

"Kau bisa mempraktekkannya, Naruto. Kau tahu, disitu." Sasori menunjuk keluar. Ke lapangan tempat ia biasa berlatih.

"Oh iya! Benar juga! Dengan itu aku bisa meningkatkan pemahamanku, benar kan?" Naruto lalu berlari keluar sesaat Sasori tersenyum kepadanya. Namun sebuah keraguan menghentikan langkah kaki Naruto dari berlari. "Nii-sama tidak akan mengajariku, ne? Makanya kau memberiku buku ini."

Sasori tidak bisa berbuat banya selain menunduk dan mengatakan kebohongan. "Aku baru saja diberitahu bahwa ada misi besar, Naruto." dia tidak bohong soal misi besar, tetapi tentang apa isi misi itu, dia tidak akan memberitahu yang sesungguhnya.

Naruto tersenyum sendiri dan berlari keluar. "Maafkan aku, Naruto."

* * *

_Sasori-nii-sama tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh dengan janjinya. Dia menyebalkan._ Pikir Naruto sambil membaca Bab 1 dari buku Merah. Dia membaca pengertian Ninja, Shinobi dan Kunoichi. Bukan masalah baginya. Dia sudah mengetahui arti dari Ninja. Meskipun ketika menjelaskan, dia tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata, tapi ia pasti mengerti.

Kemudian Shinobi, _yaitu seorang Ninja laki-laki yang mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk kehidupan militer Shinobi. Gah! Ini semua terlalu dasar! Aku juga tahu hal seperti itu. Apa intinya mempelajari ini semua sedang jika aku bisa meloncat ke buku Kugutsu sekarang!_

Naruto kemudian membuka beberapa halaman lagi dan melihat beberapa tipe bertarung seseorang. Ia bisa membedakannya jadi tiga jenis utama. Yaitu orang yang menggunakan Ninjutsu, Taijutsu dan Genjutsu. _Adalah tiga elemen dasar dari teknik Ninja. _

_Ninjutsu adalah teknik dimana seseorang menggunakan sejumlah chakra sebagai andalannya. 90 persen dari semua Ninja menggunakan Ninjutsu, karena Ninjutsu adalah yang paling dasar. Ninjutsu akan membantumu dalam melakukan sebuah Jutsu. Dan dalam Jutsu kita kenal chakra sebagai sumber energi untuk melakukannya._

_Taijutsu adalah teknik bela diri dari seorang Ninja. Taijutsu tidak seperti Ninjutsu, kita tidak membutuhkan chakra, melainkan stamina dan kekuatan adalah tumpuan dasarnya. Taijutsu tiap Ninja memiliki keunikan dan gaya sendiri. Beberapa contoh diantaranya adalah, teknik Taijutsu dari Konoha akan berbeda dengan yang ada di Iwa. Itu karena perbedaan kultur dimana Konoha lebih memakai kaki, sedangkan Iwa lebih suka memakai tangan._

_Genjutsu adalah teknik ilusi. Secara sederhana dapat digambarkan bahwa teknik ini adalah teknik pengalihan yang membutuhkan kontrol chakra yang sangat tinggi. Genjutsu sama seperti Ninjutsu, Genjutsu juga menggunakan chakra. Namun Ninjutsu bukanlah sesuatu yang efektif seperti sepeti Ninjustu untuk menyerang. Karena Genjutsu adalah memainkan sebuah ilusi, bukan realitas seperti Ninjutsu._

Naruto membaca sebentar buku itu, dan matanya sudah mulai kering! Jadi mungkin ia akan melewati hingga ia menemukan sebuah ilustrasi untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. _Aku baru sampai di halaman 50 dan mataku seperti tanah kering._ Pikirnya.

Tapi ia mendapatkan bacaan kelanjutannya. _Oh sial! Ternyata masih ada banyak teknik lain! Tessenjutsu, Bukijutsu, Kenjutsu, Senjutsu, Doujutsu, apalah! Dan aku harus mempelajari ini semua?! Menyebalkan sekali._

Dia kemudian membaca semua pengertiannya, fungsinya dan tentu saja kelemahan dan kelebihannya. Tapi ia menemukan sesuatu yang sangat bagus di akhir bab. Sebuah latihan. _Akhirnya ada latihan juga dari buku ini._

Judul latihannya adalah, "Pengaksesan Chakra."

_Oh! Ini pasti keren!_ Dia mulai membaca teorinya. _Chakra yaitu sebuah elemen penting dari seorang Ninja. Tapi tidak hanya Ninja punya chakra, bahkan makhluk jecil sekali pun punya chakra ditubuh mereka. Chakra adalah sebuah kombinasi dari energi spiritual dan energi fisik. Dan ketika anda melakukan konsentrasi, dan membuka titik chakra secara sekaligus, maka akan menghasilkan pengaliran chakra untuk pertama kalinya._

Naruto kemudian mengikuti perintah yang ada dibuku itu. "Pertama, lebarkan kakimu hingga selebar pundak." Naruto langsung melakukannya sesuai ilustrisi dan membuka halaman berikutnya. "Kedua, coba buat segel Harimau dan konsentrasi."

Naruto bisa merasakan perputaran hangat dalam tubuhnya. Sebuah percampuran dua energi yang berbeda. _Wow! Itu berhasil! Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu mengalir keluar dari tubuhku! Dan untuk langkah terakhir.. Buat dirimu semakin konsentrasi dan biarkan semua chakra itu mengalir keluar dari semua Tenketsu._ Naruto kemudian menciptakan guratan di pelipisnya. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar chakranya keluar dari tubuh.

"Wha-"

Bam!

Naruto merasakan badannya seperti terpental oleh sekumpulan kekuatan yang tidak terlihat. Sasori yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil. _Heh, luar biasa. Dia mencoba membuka sendiri tenketsunya. Tidak tidak jauh beda denganku._

"Ugh.." Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang bertabrakkan dengan pohon. "Apa-apaan itu tadi?! Badanku terlempar sendiri. Pasti ada penjelasan disini!" dia kemudian mengambil buku merahnya lagi. _Catatan, jika ada kesalahan maka tubuh akan menolak sendiri aksi anda.. Coba lakukan lebih serius lagi._ Naruto rasanya ingin membakar buku itu.

"Tche, baru awal saja aku sudah gagal." _andai nii-sama bisa mengajarkanku, mungkin semuanya akan berjalan lebih mudah. _Katanya dalam pikiran. Naruto memang penuh semangat, namun kurang yakin kepada kekuataannya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara tepukan memecah bengongan Naruto. Naruto mendongak dan melihat kakaknya dalam jaket hitam yang ia biasa lihat jika kakaknya akan berpergian. "Kerja bagus Naruto. Kau sudah berusaha dengan baik sekali. Kau sudah mengakses chakramu untuk pertama kalinya." katanya menyemangati sambil mendekati Naruto.

Naruto merasa tersinggung. "Wha- tunggu, apa maksudnya itu, nii-sama?! Bahkan aku terlempar sendiri! Aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya dengan baik!" balasnya.

Sasori kemudian menunjuk ke arah belakang Naruto. "Kalau begitu berbalik dan lihat ke belakangmu. Lihat apa yang terjadi."

Saat menengokkan badan, ia tidak percaya bahwa yang melakukannya adalah dia sendiri. Pohon dimana kepalanya mendarat sekarang terbelah dua. Menyisakan batangnya yang tinggal setengah badan. Serpihannya banyak berceceran.

"Kau lihat, Naruto. Itu yang chakra bisa lakukan. Kau bisa mentransformasikannya bahkan menjadi sebuah kekuatan yang super sekali pun." katanya. "Kau tidak gagal, Naruto. Hanya kurang kontrol. Sedikit lebih konsentrasi, maka kau akan dapatkan inti untuk memakai chakramu, bukankah itu yang buku merah itu katakan?"

"Oh."

"Belajar dan konsentrasi lebih serius lagi. Lalu pelajari tentang Genjutsu dan Taijutsu. Setelah selesai, kau bisa berlatih menggunakan Kawarimi, Henge dan Bunshin." Sasori kemudian berjalan menjauh dari hadapan Naruto.

"Aku meninggalkan beberapa boneka untuk kau jadikan latihan. Aku akan pergi sebentar, oke?" tanyanya memastikan. Tidak menunggu jawaban Naruto, dia langsung pergi dari hadapannya.

Disaat seperti ini, Naruto yang paling kesepian. Dia tidak tahu akan seberapa lama, kakaknya pergi, namun sepertinya akan lama. Karena sudah semenjak beberapa minggu terakhir ini, dia sudah tidak berjalan-jalan lagi.

_Nii-sama benar, aku belum gagal. Masih banyak kesempatan dan waktu. Satu bulan adalah waktu yang sangat lama! Bahkan nii-sama sudah mengumpulkan buku ini untukku. Dan yang terpenting, dia meninggalkan bonekanya! Haha, aku tahu itu akan terjadi!_ Pikirnya sambil mengambil kembali buku merah. "Yosh! Sekarang kita lanjutkan!"

Dalam beberapa jam berikutnya dia mendalami buku itu pada bagian Taijutsu. Taijutsu, seni bela diri mungkin salah satu yang tersulit. _Ah, latihan macam apa ini?! Membawa ember dan berlari sekiranya 500 meter bolak balik?! Ah! Aku rasa aku akan lewati ini!_

Dia akhirnya melewati sesi Taijutsu dan lanjut ke Genjutsu. Ia langsung melihat ke bagian latihan dan menemukan latihan berat sekali lagi. _Wha-?! Memperhatikan sebuah lingkungan tanpa bergerak sedikit pun?! Ah, ayolah buku! Berikanlah latihan yang manusiawi seperti pengaksesan chakra tadi! Kenapa?! Kenapa?!_

_Oh ya, benar! Kenapa tidak langsung melewati ke bagian Kawarimi, Henge dan Bunshin?_ Ia lalu melewati beberapa halaman dan sampai dihalaman yang mendekati akhir. Kawarimi, Henge dan Bunshin ternyata adalah sebuah tes akhir bagi seseorang agar bisa dianggap Ninja!

_Kalau begitu semua ini adalah omong kosong! Aku seharusnya langsung mempelajari Kawarimi, Bunshin dan Henge!_

* * *

**Author akan lanjutkan di chapter berikutnya. Berikutnya ada sedikit timeskip, entah timeskipnya cukup panjang atau tidak. Tapi sebelumnya akan ada chapter yang isinya cukup penuh dengan Sasori dengan misinya. **

**Sekali lagi buat yang nungguin fic "Baby and Battlefield," fic itu masih belum selesai. Masih stuck dimasalah deskripsi. Narasinya juga berantakan, jadi tunggu bersabar. Mungkin berikutnya giliran "Setengah dan Setengah" akan diupdate. **

**Shikoma Kugutsu: Kyosei Hari (Prepared Puppet: Needle Forcing)**

**Raiton: Gian (False Darkness)**

**Fuuton: Atsugai (Pressure Damage)**

**So, sejak sistem polling tidak efektif, author akan buat pairing sendiri.. Dan sepertinya author sedikit melirik NaruKarin atau NaruTayu. Hm, siapa yang paling mungkin? Karin atau Tayuya? Kita lihat saja nanti. Review dan berikan tanggapan kalian dari chapter ini. **

**Ada satu oneshot buat kalian penyuka Kami Nomi Zo Shiru Sekai. Kalian bisa cek itu di profil author.**

**Im out!**


	5. Chapter 4: Kinjutsu

**#4**

**Disclaimer: I dont have Naruto and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Empat tahun kemudian..

Naruto sekarang terlihat jauh lebih dewasa. Umur sembilan tahun membuatnya sedikit lebih tinggi. Rambut pirangnya seperti biasa bersinar seperti matahari. Pipi berkumis kucing itu warnanya sedikit memudar seiring menua umurnya. Mata biru lautnya, selalu penuh keceriaan setiap saat dan setiap waktu, meski disaat yang tidak bagus.

Selama empat tahun ini, Naruto belajar hal banyak. Dia secara tidak resmi sudah bisa dikatakan seorang Ninja. Dia sudah menyelesaikan semua dasar pelajaran akademik Ninja. Teori dasar, pelajaran Geografi dunia Ninja, teknik dasar dan banyak lagi. Mungkin jika memang ia ikut sebuah akademi Ninja, mungkin dia akan menjadi siswa teladan.

Kakaknya, Sasori, juga tidak segan-segan mengajarinya tentang apa yang akan dia hadapi sebagai seorang Shinobi. Sasori selalu memberikannya nasihat bagaimana dunia Shinobi ini bisa berjalan dan selalu memberinya makna dari filosofi yang ia berikan.

Naruto tidak pernah membantahnya. Ia tahu bahwa memang dunia Shinobi itu sangat kejam. Kedua orangtuanya, seperti yang dikatakan Sasori, memiliki banyak musuh. Dan musuh itu juga yang membuat mereka terpuruk.

Kejam..

Memang pikiran Naruto pertama membayangkannya, namun memang seperti itu nyata. Dia sudah berjanji untuk melindungi kakaknya dan dia sudah memiliki visi kedepan yang ia kembangkan bersama kakaknya.

Sasori tidak menyangka jika anak seperti ini sudah memiliki pandangan luas tentang dunia Shinobi. Jika dibandingkan antara Sasori dengan Naruto, Naruto tidak berpandang langsung skeptis seperti Sasori. Iya, mereka sama-sama berpikiran bahwa tidak ada yang sempurna dan abadi di dunia ini, namun bagaimana mereka membuat sesuatu untuk menjadi abadi mungkin berbeda.

Sasori mungkin akan berpikiran bahwa Kugutsu adalah sesuatu yang abadi. Mereka tidak akan mati, tidak juga akan hancur. Itulah epitom dari keabadian. Sesuatu yang tidak akan hancur. Itulah pandangannya, pandangan Sasori.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto?

"Jadi Naruto, bagaimana latihanmu? Sudah kau selesaikan boneka baru?" tanya kakaknya yang tidak bertambah tua sedikitpun dibanding empat tahun yang lalu. Rambut ,erahnya tidak memudar, juga tidak ada sedikitpun kerutan atau apapun di wajahnya.

"Aku masih memodifikasi Akagitsune, nii-sama." jawab Naruto yang berada dalam laboratoriumnya. Dia memasukkan serangkaian Senbon kedalam tubuh boneka miliknya.

Boneka itu seperti namanya, Akagitsune, memiliki badan seekor rubah dengan cat berwarna merah dan agak keoranyean di wajahnya. Akagitsune sudah menjadi boneka ketiganya setelah Karasu, Kuroari dan Sanshuuou diberikan kepada Naruto.

Semenjak pemberian boneka itu, Naruto mencoba membuat boneka sendiri. Akagitsune ia buat dengan riset. Ia bahkan menangkap seekor rubah hanya untuk mengukur panjang, tingginya dan menggambarnya. Entah kenapa, sesuatu membuatnya sangat ingin membuat boneka rubah.

Naruto lalu memberikan Akagitsune sebuah lambang pusaran air, tepat di leher boneka itu. Itu adalah sebuah lambang Uzumaki. Itu juga menandakan bahwa itu adalah buatannya, sama seperti jika kakaknya memberi lambang kalajengking di setiap bonekanya.

Akagitsune selalu menjadi koleksi kesukaannya selama ini. Banyak modifikasi sampai saat ini yang ia buat. Pernah ia tambahkan sebuah pelontar api dari mulutnya, lalu ada juga pelontar kunai dan shuriken dari keempat kakinya. Namun yang paling terakhir dari modifikasinya adalah penambahan delapan ekor ke Akagitsune.

Naruto tidak tahu kenapa tapi ia sangat ingin menambahkannya. Dia sempat bilang sebelum menambahkan ekor ke Akagitsune ke Sasori tentang mimpinya. Dia bilang bahwa ia bermimpi melihat seekor rubah oranye berekor sembilan, sedang menyerang sebuah desa. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa mimpi buruk itu sering datang, tapi perlahan menghilang ketika sebulan kemudian.

"Apa lagi yang mau kau tambahkan ke boneka itu? Delapan ekor saja sudah membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu." balas Sasori tertawa. Entah itu sebuah ejekan atau sebuah penghargaan.

"Ya ya, aku tahu. Tapi lihat saja, nii-sama, boneka ini bahkan lebih hebat daripada Karasu, Kuroari dan Sanshuuou jika digabungkan." Naruto tidak peduli dan kembali memasukkan Senbon kedalam badannya. Jumlah Senbon itu seperti tidak terbatas. Naruto terus memasukkannya kedalam Akagitsune, tanpa membuatnya terlihat kepenuhan.

Sasori melihat ini. Dia menaikkan alisnya sedikit. "Ah ya, aku tahu. Pantas saja Akagitsune tidak kepenuhan. Kau pasti sudah mempelajari dasar Fuinjutsu, eh?" tanyanya tanpa membuat Naruto memalingkan matanya dari Akagitsune.

"Oh ayolah, Aniki. Dasar Fuinjutsu sudah diajarkan dalam buku Kugutsu sejak lama! Kalau tidak, bagaimana merela pengguna Kugutsu bisa menaruh banyak Senbon?!" balasnya dengan sedikit raungan. Kemudian Naruto memakai kacamata pembesar.

"Soalnya setiap kali kita berlatih, kau selalu kekurangan Senbon dan Kunai. Aku hanya berpikir kau sering kekurangan tempat dalam Akagitsune." balasnya santai sambil menyender di dinding di samping Naruto.

"Kalau aku masukkan semua Senbon ke dalam Akagitsune, itu akan memperlambat gerakannya, baka nii-sama! Dan juga asal nii-sama tahu, aku sering kehabisan Senbon akibat kau hanya memberikanku sedikit! Dan aku membelinya sendiri kali ini!" jawabnya lurusnya. Urat nadi meloncat muncul di pelipis kirinya. Pertanyaan kakaknya terlalu menyebalkan untuk dijawab.

"Hehe, pintar sekali, adik kecilku yang manis." Naruto kemudian mengerang keras dan mengutuk apa yang baru saja dikatakan kakaknya. Sasori kemudian menjauhi Naruto. "Oke, Naruto. Setelah selesai dengan Akagitsune, bisa kau berikan cetak biru boneka barumu? Dan lagi, aku mau melihat perkembangan teknik Medis dan Sensormu."

"Hm.." Naruto tidak berbaik ataupun mengangguk ke Sasori. Jadi Sasori langsung meninggalkannya tanpa membuatnya terganggu lebih jauh.

_Sudah keberapa kalinya, Akagitsune dimodifikasi ulang olehnya?_ Sasori berpikir bahwa memang sudah tidak terhitung semenjak Akagitsune hadir. Akagitsune sudah menjadi koleksi kesukaan Naruto sejak dibuat. Ketidak puasan yang tinggi seperti kakaknya akan boneka memang tinggi! Sedikit saja ia ingin membuat perubahan, maka terjadilah.

"Yah, siapa tahu aku sudah membuatnya menjadi seorang yang gila boneka, haha..ha...ha...ha." tawanya hilang ketika ia berjalan semakin jauh dari Naruto dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Haruskah aku mengajarinya..?"

Sementara itu, Naruto sedang asik membongkar ekor Akagitsune. Ia membukanya dan itu adalah ruang kosong yang sebaiknya diisi. "Hmm, apa yang sebaiknya yang cocok? Katana? Kunai? Shuriken? Atau apa ya?" Naruto melihat ke lemarinya dan menemukan banyak senjata di dalamnya.

Kama, Kusanagari, Tantou, Katana, Shuriken, Kunai, Senbon, jarum kecil, dan banyak lagi. Senjata itu dibiarkan berantakan. Ia memegangi Kunai yang sudah berkarat. _Mungkin ini cukup untuk membuat seseorang terkena Tetanus._ Pikirnya sadis. Naruto sedikit terlihat menjadi seorang yang mengerikan saat memegangi senjata itu.

_Atau Shuriken? Shuriken punya empat mata. Apa mungkin ini lebih baik digunakan dari pada Kunai? Atau sesuatu yang lebih pendek seperti Tantou?_ Naruto mulai bingung dengan pilihan dan memilih untuk memaikkan Kuroari dan Karasu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Karasu? Kunai atau Shuriken?" tanyanye ke boneka yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa berbicara atau pun memberi gestur. "Apa yang aku lakukan?! Gah! Bahkan aku berbicara dengan boneka! Apa aku gila?! Aku bahkan seorang Ninja yang belum melakukan debut sekalipun!"

Naruto berbicara dan komplain kepada dirinya sendiri. Ya memang benar, meskipun dia orang yang cukup jenius dalam membuat boneka, dia belum pernah melakukan satu debut pun! Itu karena sudah jelas, dia masih terlaku muda untuk para pencari tenaga Ninja untuk mempekerjakannya. Dan juga dia tidak pernah bergabung dengan satu desa Ninja pun sehingga membuatnya semakin terpuruk dalam karir Ninjanya, meskipun ia seorang genius.

"Sebaiknya aku cepat selesaikan ini, dan memberikan cetak biru boneka baruku ke nii-sama." Naruto melepaskan benang chakranya dan membawa sebuah gulungan kertas biru berukuran A2 ke kakaknya. Dia meninggalkan Akagitsune yang belum termodifikasi sepemuhnya.

* * *

Tok tok

"Nii-sama?"

Kakaknya lalu menjawabnya dari balik pintu. "Ah, Naruto! Tolong tunggu aku di tempat latihan. Aku akan mengajarimu sesuatu yang baru." katanya. Saat seperti ini, Sasori tahu bahwa ia telah membuat semangat Naruto terbakar lagi.

"Benarkah?!"

"Iya. Benar."

"Oke!"

Suara Sasori kembali memecah kesenangannya. "Bawa semua bonekamu ke tempat latihan Naruto! Karena ini mungkin sebuah elemen baru untuk semua bonekamu!" Naruto langsung berlari kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil semua bonekanya.

* * *

Tempat latihan

"Jadi, semua bonekamu sudah berkumpul, Naruto?" tanya Sasori sambil berjalan mendekati adiknya dan ia juga membawa banyak boneka.

"Whoa whoa, nii-sama juga membawa banyak boneka?!" Naruto juga kaget ketika ia membawa bonekanya semua. Total sekitar 100 boneka yang sudah dikeluarkan dari kertas segelnya. Semuanya terbari di lapangan hijau itu.

"Hm? Bukannya aku juga bilang bahwa ini mungkin menambah keefektifan kau menggunakan teknik Kugutsu?" Sasori mengeluarkan semua yang ada dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menginspeksi setiap boneka yang ada.

Wajah Naruto tidak bisa semakin datar lagi. "Kau tidak bilang apa-apa selain kau akan mengajarkan sesuatu yang baru.."

Sasori mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Oh? Begitukah? Berarti aku lupa. Hahaha." anaruto tidak tergelitik oleh tawanya dan malah menoleh jauh. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong. Berapa total semua bonekamu? Apa ada sekitar 10 boneka?"

"Ya begitulah." sembilan tahun dan 10 boneka. Itu adalah sebuah pencapaian yang luar biasa dari seorang pengguna Kugutsu muda. "Karasu, Kuroari, Sanshuuou, Akagitsune, Mukade, Yasude, Shirosame, Kiirotora Souku, Garou." Naruto terus menyebutkan semua nama bonekanya. Mereka semua dipoles dengan baik seperti Akagitsune. Sasori sepertinya benar-benar mengajarinya cara membuat boneka dengan baik.

"Nah, sekarang seberapa banyak boneka yang bisa kau pakai sekaligus?"

"Hm, mungkin maksimal tiga. Seperti saat aku mengkontrol Kuroari, Karasu dan Sanshuuou bersamaan. Tapi kalau Akagitsune perlu sepuluh jari untuk menggerakkannya." balasnya panjang lebar sehingga membuat Sasori mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mengerti." _dia cukup hebat. Tiga boneka dalam sepuluh jari.. Luar biasa Naruto. Tapi teknik yang aku ajarkan, apakah ini tidak berbahaya? Namun aku rasa dengan cbakra Bijuu melimpah dalan dririnya bukan menjadi masalah sepertinya. _"Apa kau pernah melakukan pengukuran chakra sebelumnya?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak. Tapi aku sangat yakin chakraku cukup banyak. Karena aku pernah membuat seekor ikan tetap hidup selama duabelas jam dengan Shousen no Jutsu." ini hanya membuat kakaknya jauh lebih kaget lagi.

_Hmm.. Selama empat tahun ini, memang Shousen-nya semakin berkembang. Kontrolnya sangat bagus, tapi justru itu malah meyakinkanku bahwa dia memiliki jumlah chakra kecil. Tidak mungkin kan jika dia bisa mengakses chakra Kyuubi. Kontrol chakra sebaik itu hanya bisa didapat jika jumlah chakra kecil, namun mempertahankan ikan selama duabelas jam memang membutuhkan jumlah chakra besar._

"Nii-sama sebenarnya kita mau melakukan apa?" tanyanya ke kakaknya yang sedang berpikir.

_Tapi setiap kali aku menggunakan teknik Sensorku, memang jumlah chakra itu seukuran raksasa. Aku rasa mengajarkan teknik ini bukan masalah sepertinya. _"Kita akan belajar teknik Bunshin, Naruto. Itu akan membantumu belajar dan mengerjakan sesuatu lebih cepat."

Naruto menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "Bagaimana bisa Bunshin memberikan kita sesuatu seperti itu? Bunshin itu tidak bukan adalah sebuah ilusi, kan? Dan mereka bukan sesuatu yang solid dan keras, bahkan Bunshin tidak punya bayangan."

Sasori menyeringai besar. "Bagaimana jika Bunshin itu memiliki kekekuatan yabg sama besar seperti kita dan jumlah chakra yang sama banyak dan tentu saja solid? Apalagi memiliki kesadaran yang sama?" Sasori membuat Naruto merebahkan rahangnya.

"Wha? Tidak ada teknik seperti itu! Jika memang ada, itu bisa menjadi sebuah Kinjutsu selevel S! Atau mungkin, kau tahu itu, Aniki?!" tanya Naruto sambil berdiri meloncat dari tempat duduknya. Sasori tidak bisa menahan tawanya akibat sikap Naruto yang selalu seperti itu.

"Hm.. Teknik seperti itu memang ada, bocah kecil. Dan yah memang benar, itu adalah sebuah Kinjutsu setingkat S."

"Tunjukkan nii-sama! Tunjukkan kepadaku!" matanya langsung berubah menjadi seperti anak anjing yang memminta bermain lempar-lemparan bersama. "Ayolah nii-sama! Cepat tunjukkan itu kepadaku! Aku ingin tahu!"

"Ini Kinjustu, Naruto. Kau harus tahu apa akibatnya dulu sebelumnya. Jadi dengarkan dulu apa yang akan aku katakan." Naruto malah merutuk kakaknya sebal, tapi Sasori membiarkannya. "Ini bukan Bunshin-Jutsu biasa.. Ini disebut,

Kagebunshin no Jutsu."

Naruto menyerongkan kepalanya sambil berpikir. "Apa yang spesial dari Bunshin ini? Apa benar-benar solid seperti yang dikatakan nii-sama? Cepat tunjukkan kepadaku! Cepat cepat!" Naruto rasanya ingin meloncat memaksa kakaknya.

"Apa yang spesial dari Bunshin ini? Kau akan lihat ini." Sasori menyeringai tebal dan menyilangkan jarinya yang tertutup rapat. Naruto tahu itu adalah sebuah segel untuk membuat klon, tetapi Sasori melakukannua sungguh-sungguh sambil melepaskan sebanyak mungkin chakra seolah menciptakan gelombang perusak Genjutsu.

_K-Kuat sekali.. Energi ini, ini Kage Bunshin?_ Naruto bisa melihat sekarang ada dua Sasori tidak bekerja saling sinkron seperti Bunshin biasa. Bunshin-nya terlihat tidak mengikuti apa yang Sasori lakukan, sehingga seperti mempunyai pikiran sendiri.

"Rasakan, Naruto. Coba rasakan chakra Bunshin ini." Naruto menganggukkan kepala dan mode persepsi otomatisnya sudah merekam jejak chakra baru disebelah kakaknya. Jelas itu adalah sebuah Kage Bunshin. Tapi sesuatu mengganjalnya.

_Apa-apaan ini. Chakra itu.. Aku bisa merasakan chakra mengalir seperti biasa. Aku tidak mengerti, padahal yang satu hanyalah seorang Bunshin. Aku tidak percaya. _Pikirnya dengan mata melotot dan bergetar pada teknik itu.

"Yang benar saja. Jumlah chakra itu, sama jumlahnya denganmu, nii-sama. Apa kau baru saja membuat chakra atau membuat organisme baru?!" ya, Sensor Naruto memang tidak bisa dibohongi. Bunshin itu, terasa setiap selnya bagaikan sel makhluk hidup pada umumnya.

"Tidak. Jika memang benar aku membuat organisme baru, maka aku setara Rikudou Sennin eh, Naruto? Tapi tidak, ini bukan Babutsu Souzou yang pernah kau baca dibuku sejarah Ninja itu." Naruto mengangguk sambil menunjukkan wajah yang menarik dirinya ketika kakaknya menyebutkan nama Rikudou Sennin. Naruto memang senang dengan mitologi seperti itu.

"Duh, berikan aku jawabannya sekarang juga, Aniki! Atau setidaknya lakukan demonstrasi!" kakaknya tertawa kecil ke adiknya yang terus merasa diledeki. Naruto mungkin akan membuang beberapa Senbon ke wajah kakaknya.

"Tidak sabaran, seperti biasa?" jari kloningan Sasori mengeluarkan benang chakra. Jelas dia akan melakukan teknik Kugutsu. "Kau melihat caraku mengeluarkannya melalui Bunshin ini, kan?" mulut bocah itu ternganga lebar, karena sifat Bunshin itu yang bisa melakukan transformasi chakra. "Inilah mengapa disebut Kinjutsu."

Tidak mengerti, Naruto lalu mengorek telinganya dan mengelapnya ke jubah coklatnya. "Tche.. Apa itu maksudnya?! Bahkan sebuah Bunshin sekalipun bisa mengeluarkan chakra! Bunshin-Jutsu itu, aku tidak mengerti kenapa disebut Kinjutsu!"

"Heh, kalau begitu, pertunjukkan lain dan kau akan mengerti, oke?" Naruto mengangguk setuju dan Sasori langsung mengeluarkan benang chakra seperti 'kembarannya'. "Kau akan mengerti ini, kenapa disebut sebagai Kinjutsu."

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Sekali lagi ada satu lagi kembaran dari Sasori keluar. Sasori yang asli terlihat sangat tertatih bahkan hanya dari mengeluarkan Bunshin ini. Naruto terbelalak dan sudah mulai mengerti alur cerita kenapa bunshin ini bisa disebut Jutsu terlarang.

_Duh! Naruto bukan itu sudah jelas, bodoh. Kage Bunshin, sebuah teknik pisau bermata ganda. Pertama Sasori nii-sama mengeluarkannya, tidak masalah, tapi jumlahnya jauh turun drastis bahkan setelah mengeluarkan klon yang pertama. _

_Kekuatan, chakra yang sama, semua itu membuatnya terlihat jelas sekali. Sifatnya eksponensial. Sialan, aku tidak merasa ingin untuk mempelajari teknik itu. Setiap satu klon akan membagi chakranya menjadi dua, begitu juga berikutnya. _

_Tapi Bunshin ini, terasa sangat manusiawi! Jenis chakra yang sama dari Sasori nii-sama, mereka tidak punya bayangan, mereka benar-benar sebuah manipulasi yang sangat hebat! Bahkan mungkin seorang yang hebat sekali pun bisa terbodohi!_

"Jadi..haah.. Apa kau..haah.. Sudah mengerti? Bukan..hal yang sulit..untuk dimengerti kan?" katanya tertatih. Naruto bisa merasakan Sasori sudah kehilangan banyak chakra, jadi dia langsung meloncat berlari ke Sasori dan mengaktifkan Shousen no Jutsu-nya.

"Kau butuh sedikit chakra, Aniki. Aku mengerti sekarang, Jutsu itu memang benar Jutsu terlarang. Kage Bunshin membagi chakra sama rata, itu akan membuatnya memiliki kekuatan yang sama rata, tapi memang aku tahu kenapa itu terlarang. Jutsu itu mengambil banyak chakra sehingga bahkan bisa membuat seseorang mati akibat kehabisan chakra." Naruto terus menjelaskan apa isi pikirannya dan ternyata memang benar, isi pikiran Sasori masuk ke dirinya.

"Itu kenapa aku ingin kau mempelajari Jutsu itu." Naruto menaikkan alisnya sedikit. "Kau tahu Naruto, darah Uzumaki mengalir deras dalam dirimu, yang mana bisa membuatkan banyak Kage Bunshin. Sedangkan aku, kau tahu aku punya sifat ayah dan badan ayah." katanya.

"Oh ya, kau selalu bilang begitu. Aku memiliki sifat dan badan ibu sedangkan wajahku seperti ayah." balasnya sambil memutar matanya ke kanan ke kiri tapi tanpa melupakan bahwa ia sedang mengontrol chakranya agar masuk ke badan kakaknya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Lihat.. Sifat masa bodohmu itu sangat mewakili Uzumaki, bocah.." ejek kakaknya dan Naruto mengedutkan sedikit alisnya. "Oh ya, kembali ke topik, ini adalah sebuah sesuatu yang Jounin sudah bisa pelajari, sebuah pengetahuan umum untuk sekelas Jounin. Jika kau bisa melakukan ini, maka kau sama rata dengan seorang Chuunin yang mendekati Jounin, Naruto."

Naruto kemudian mendengus tidak setuju. "Ehh, apa gunanya sebuah ranking seperti itu, nii-sama sedangkan aku tidak dimiliki desa manapun, nii-sama."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau bergabung sebuah desa Shinobi?" Sasori tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa memang kemampuan Naruto harus diwadahi oleh sebuah institusi militer yang benar-benar formal, tidak seperti dirinya yang ngalor-ngidul.

"Ada apa dengan pertanyaan itu?! Bukankah kita sudah membicarakannya, bahwa kita akan terus bersama? Kita ini saudara, kan?" katanya bersikeras sambil menekan lebih banyak chakra melewati Shousen.

Sasori disatu sisi malah merasakan kesakitan ketika beberapa chakra yang masuk kedalamnya malah membuatnya sakit. _Ugh! Ada apa ini! Chakra ini, panas sekali! Ada apa dengan perubahan chakra yang tiba-tiba seperti ini?! Mungkinkah, Kyuubi?_

"Sudahlah cukup, aku rasa chakraku sudah terisi penuh kembali, terimakasih Naruto." katanya sambil menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari pusat tubuhnya.

* * *

Sementara dikejauhan, ada yang memperhatikannya. "Merasakannya?" kata orang yang dikelilingi sebuah mulut tanaman penjebak serangga. Badannya terpisah dua antara yang hitam dan yang putih. Dia juga memakai jubah yang sama dengan Sasori.

**"Oh, dia tidak langsung sudah mengaksesnya."**

"Hm, ya. Tidak salah ya Sasori ternyata."

**"Tapi semua itu hanya memunculkan masalah baru jika Sasori semakin mengajarinya sesuatu, bagaimana menurutmu, setengahku?"**

"Tentu tentu. Tapi kita tidak bisa mengintervensi sesuka kita."

**"Pemimpin mungkin akan mengirimkan seseorang jika kita memberitahukannya."**

"Yah, lagi pula belum saat yang tepat juga untuk memanen Bijuu dari tubuh sekecil itu. Sepertinya memang kita berikan saja informasi ini. Kita sudah mengamatinya sejam penuh."

Orang aneh itu mengangkat bahunya sedikit sebelum perlahan jatuh ke dimensi lain melalui tanah. Dia membenamkan dirinya sepenuhnya hingga menghilangkan seluruh badannya. Cukup lucu dengan kemampuannya yang bisa menghilang.

* * *

"Sekarang sekarang, apa kau mau mempelajari teknik ini? Jika kau tidak mau mempelajarinya, aku mungkin akan mengajarimu hal lain." Sasori berdiri dari duduknya dan memberikan Naruto ruang untuk berdiri.

Naruto memasang pose berpikir dan menggeleng dan mengangguk seolah memiliki pikiran sendiri. Dia terus berjalan bolak balik dari posisinya. Dia tidak diam dan malah kembali duduk bersila di depan Sasori. Dia kemudian berdiri lagi.

Sebuah segel malah mengagetkan Sasori. _Wha?! A-Apa maksudnya? Naruto malah mencoba langsung teknik itu?_

_Ayo kita coba ini! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, coba ia lakukan ketika ia mencoba mentransformasikan chakra ke dalam manifestasi Bunshin. Kontrol chakra bagus akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang hebat dari Bunshin solid itu. Sasori hanya ternganga lebar ketika melihat sekitarnya.

Puff!

Sekitar 100 lebih Bunshin tercipta! Sungguh mencengangkan untuk seorang bocah yang umurnya notabene baru kepala satu! Itu merupakan teknik Kage Bunshin yang terhebat yang pernah Sasori lihat untuk pertama kalinya.

_Astaga.. Jadi ini kehebatan kombinasi antara jumlah chakra Uzumaki ditambah chakra Kyuubi yang luar biasa banyaknya! Mengagumkan! Apa lagi kontrol chakra Naruto yang luar biasa mungkin akan menambahkan nilai tambah ke Bunshin._

"Wow! Bahkan jumlahnya melebihi jumlah yang pernah dibuat Aniki! Luar biasa bukan?!" katanya sambil melihat sekelilingnya dipenuhi kembaran sementaranya.

_Memang luar biasa Naruto, kau mempelajari teknik dasar Ninja dalam satu hari, kau bisa mengaplikasikan Shousen no Jutsu bahkan secepat kilat. Dan teknik Kugutsu-mu luar biasa hebat untuk sekalibermu. Dan sekarang kau membuat seratus lebih Bunshin dalam bahkan satu jam! Jenius.. Tapi sayangnya bukan ini sebenarnya yang ingin aku ajarkan.._ Pikirnya sambil melihat pergelangan tangannya dan membalik-balikkan punggung tangannya.

"Hey, nii-sama!" Naruto memanggilnya dan segera ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Naruto. "Lihat ini! Aku bisa mengontrol Bunshin ini seolah mereka bonekaku sendiri! Haha, menyenangkan sekali!" Sasori melihatnya menggunakan teknik Souen: Hitomi Gokuu. Naruto menggunakan teknik itu seolah ia memegang boneka.

_Wa? Hitomi Gokuu? Sejak kapan ia belajar teknik itu? Aku bahkan tidak memberitahukannya dan buku tidak pernah mengajarkan hal itu! Dia pasti mempelajarinya sendiri!_ Pikirnya. Sasori tahu meskipun ia mengajari Naruto, tetapi faktanya ia masih terikat untuk misinya sebagai supervisi untuk pengintaian seorang Jinchuuriki di Sunagakure!

"N-Naruto, sejak kapan kau mempelajari Hitomi Gokuu?!" tanya kakaknya yang terkaget sejadinya. "Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu _Souen_ seperti itu lho."

Naruto mengangguk. "Oh ya, aku sedang mencari nama uang pas untuk teknik ini, kebetulan ternyata memang ada tekniknya ya, nii-sama?" Sasori membalasnya dengan anggukan jecil. "Hmm, ya aku belajar sendiri. Sebenarnya aku hanya mencoba menggabungkannya tahu! Hanya masalahnya benang chakra ini terpasang pada tubuh manusia, kan?" tanyanya.

Sasori menajamkan sipitan matanya. "Apa kau pernah coba itu ke siapa pun?"

Naruto mendorong pundaknya ke atas dan kembali menjawab. "Tidak. Maksudku iya, aku pernah mencobanya ke manusia tapi dia sudah mati." Naruto menambahkan, "Aku menemukannya saat berjalan-jalan, eh aku lihat mayat itu dan karena itu ditengah hutan dan ia terlihat sebatang kara, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menguburnya. Tapi sebelum aku menguburnya, secara tidak sadar aku menyeretnya menggunakan teknik Kugutsu."

Sasori menggigit bibirnya dan membalas lagi. "Jadi begitu ya."

Naruto memutar kepalanya 90 derajat dan bertanya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mencobanya ke manusia yang hidup? Apa itu artinya aku dalam masalah?"

Sasori menjawabnya dengan lambaian menyamping. "Tidak. Tidak. Hanya saja itu adalah sebuah teknik setingkat A, Naruto. Jika kau mencobanya pada manusia hidup, maka kau akan membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk mengendalikannya."

"Karena?"

"Karena tidak semua manusia mau dikendalikan." Sasori kembali menambahkan sesaat Naruto mengangguk. "Souen: Hitomi Gokuu memang sebenarnya adalah teknik yang bertujuan untuk sebuah pilihan terakhir ketika boneka sudah tidak ada lagi."

"Humpf, lagi pula, aku punya banyak boneka. Berapa banyak juga yang akan hancur? Heh aku rasa tidak akan ada selama aku punya Bunshin dan memakaikan sebanyak mungkin boneka yang aku punya, haha. Bahkan tidak satu Ninja pun bisa menghalangiku!" dia tertawa seperti orang jahat meskipun dalam suara yang belum terdengar berat.

"Jangan sombong. Kesombonganmu dan dirimu sendiri yang akan menenggelamkanmu ke kekalahanmu sendiri, adik kecilku yang manis.." katanya sambil menghilangkan semua Bunshin miliknya yang sudah tercipta sebelumnya.

"Eh? Siapa yang manis? Aku ini menakutkan dan hebat - ttebayo!" keluhnya.

"Geh, kau belum terlalu hebat, bocah. Yah mungkin akan melampauiku dalam beberapa saat lagi, siapa yang tahu?" balas Sasori sambil menyeringai besar yang mana membuat Naruto mencurigai senyumannya. "Ngonong-ngomong, tolong bawakan satu Bunshin ke sini." ia menggesturkan tangannya untuk menunjuk ke tempatnya.

Naruto langsung menunjuk ke semua Bunshin dan secara acak dia tunjuk salah satu. "Kau, maju."

"Aku?" tanya Naruto nomor 2 sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak bukan kau, tapi kau." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunjuk arah yang sama.

"Aku?" tanya Naruto nomor 3.

"Bukan, yang satu itu!" teriaknya masih menunjuk arah yang sama.

"Aku?" tanya Naruto nomor 4.

"Yap, kau! Cocok sekali. Cepat maju ke depan." Naruto hanya melipat kedua lengannya dan melempitkannya di samping badannya.

_Tidak ada bedanya!_ Pikir semua klon bersamaan. Kakaknya malah berkeringat dingin akibatnya dengan senyuman gugup. Naruto memang bodoh, jelas-jelas semua klon sama dan tidak ada bedanya meskipun fisik atau mental.

"Kalau begitu,.. Bagaimana jika kau menerima sedikit sentuhan, eh?"

JAB!

Sasori menonjok klon Naruto dengan uppercut, mengirimkannya dalam kecepatan tinggi ke udara. Naruto tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tetapi Naruto mengerti bahwa pasti ada alasannya Sasori melakukan pukulan itu.

_Hm, apa yang dipikirkannya? Melemparnya dengan ketapel pukulan? Tu-tunggu-.._ "Kau mau memamerkan sedikit Taijutsu-mu, nii-sama? Kau berhutang satu nyawa kepadaku, eh?" Naruto menimbulkan bunyi pecahnya cairan sinuvial saat mengepalkan tangannya dan menekannya ke telapak tangan satunya.

DUK!

Klon Naruto jatuh sesaat kemudian. Sasori yang paling kaget saat ini. _Bukannya tadi aku pukul? Seharusnya dia menghilang, kan? Atau ini akibat kontrol chakra Naruto yang luar biasa sehingga klon yang diciptakannya tidak mudah lenyap? Hebat sekali._

"Sempurna,.. Kau sudah melakukannya dengan sempurna, Naruto. Sekarang aku percaya kau sudah siap dengan yang satu ini.." Sasori menunduk dan tidak menunjukkan wajahnya sama sekali. Rambut merahnya menutupi matanya dan setengah bagian atas wajahnya.

_Nii-sama? Ada apa dengan perubahan suasana ini? Apa lagi-lagi sifat delusimu keluar?_ Pikir Naruto sambil melihat kakaknya yang mungkin terlihat sedikit seperti psikopat yang memiliki rencana keji atau jahat.

"Ikut aku.." kata Sasori. Tidak lama, semua bonekanya menghilang kedalam satu gulungan, begitu juga Naruto.

"Kemana?"

"Ini..adalah salah satu yang paling terakhir yang bisa aku ajarkan untukmu." Sasori kemudian menuntunnya ke belakang rumah. Ia membukakan sebuah pintu ke ruangan bawah. Naruto sendiri kaget kenapa kakaknya mengajaknya kesana.

_Wa? Kenapa? Aku tidak pernah ke bawah, tidak juga Aniki membolehkanku ke dalam sini!_ Naruto melihat kakaknya melakukan gerakan dengan cepat. _Domba, Anjing, Naga, Anjing dan Harimau! Apa yang Aniki akan lakukan?!_

Woosh!

Tekanan angin besar tiba-tiba terlepas secara langsung di pintu menuju ruang bawah tanah. Rasanya seperri sebuah pelepasan chakra dalam bentuk angin secara spontan! _Apa ini? Apa nii-sama memasang semacam Fuuin atau Genjutsu di tempat ini? _

"Ini adalah segel atau Fuuin sederhana, kau akan belajar nanti." kakaknya seolah menjawab apa pertanyaan pikirannya. "Ayo."

_Aku merasa tidak enakan. Semenjak Fuuin itu dilepas, sepertinya suasananya semakin aneh. Perasaanku atau apa?_ Bahkan saat itu ia mengangguk ragu. _Tunggu! Apa ini! Dibawah sini..jumlah chakra..luar biasa banyaknya. _

"Jangan banyak bengong dan cepat ikuti aku. Kita tidak mau kehabisan waktu, kan?" kakaknya terus memaksanya untuk terus menuruni tangga, sementara masih Naruto merasakan sejumlah chakra yang berbeda dari ruangan itu.

Dan tidak lama..

Lebih banyak boneka lagi ada disitu dan mereka berbeda wajahnya jika dibandingkan yang kakaknya keluarkan sebelumnya. Ia juga melihat satu boneka yang familiar dengan warna rambut kuning dan merah. Mereka adalah boneka yang sama ketika kakaknya gantung di kamarnya sekitar empat tahun lalu. Lalu ada boneka dengan wajah aneh dan banyak lagi, dan yang paling aneh..

"A-Aniki.. B-Bagaimana bisa semua boneka ini miliki chakra? A-Aku bisa merasakannya walau hanya terasa sedikit, te-tetapi jumlah mereka membuat a-akumulasi chakra yang-"

Kakanya tersenyum. "Kau bisa lihat. Sensormu semakin baik ketika bisa merasakan jumlah chakra kecil namun besar jika digabungkan. Kau bisa merasakannya eh? Setiap boneka disini memiliki chakra seperti manusia pada umumnya, ya kan?"

Matanya terbelalak lebar sesaat ia mengerti terbuat dari apa boneka-boneka ini. _Jangan katakan ini semua terbuat dari.._

"Empat tahun lalu kau menyelinap ke kamarku dan melihat dua dari boneka yang ada disini tergantung disana, kan? Ah, jika waktu itu kemampuan Sensormu seperti sekarang, mungkin kau akan curiga lebih dulu, Naruto.." katanya sambil senyum-senyum ke adiknya.

"Iya, kau benar.. Semua ini berchakra.. Semua ini adalah epitom nyata dari sebuah keabadian.." katanya sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Hitokugutsu.. Cantik bukan?"

* * *

**Review! Mau dengar tentang pendapat kalian di chapter ini, sekaligus pairing. Author akan mencoba update dua fic lainnya selama liburan. Author sudah menemukan jalan tengah buat melanjutkan Baby and Battlefield.**

**So, author memilih Naruto punya 10 boneka awal. Karasu, Kuroari, Sanshuuou, adalah pemberian Sasori. Akagitsune, Mukade, Yasude, adalah boneka yang paling pertama dibuat Naruto. Sesuai nama, Akagitsune berbentuk rubah ekor sembilan, Mukade berbentuk kelabang, dan Yasude berbentuk kaki seribu. Shirosame, Kiirotora, Souku, Garou, semuanya boneka mirip manusia yang dasarnya dibuat kayak manusia.**

**Souen: Hitomi Gokuu (Puppet Performance: Perfect Achievement With Human Body)**

**Fuuin (Segel)**

**Hitokugutsu (Boneka manusia)**

**Shousen no Jutsu (Jutsu Medis)**

**Fajar jabrik: sip dehh, mau dilanjutin nih baby battlefieldnya..**

**Arum junnie: Gaara masih kecil. Misi Sasori belum buat menangkap Gaara, hanya mengintai. Bacanya agak teliti ya..**

**Earl: kita lihat nanti.. Hehe**

**Who am i: Hehe, maksud tertentu? Oh, author suka redhead.. Hehe *giggle.**

**Namikaze kevin: Waduh? OC? Author gak bisa buat OC. Bakal lebih terlalu kompleks cerita ini kalo ada OCnya. Hehe.. Namanya juga fanfic makanya disebut aneh.. Hehe**

**Kurama21: waduh? Jangan gitu dong.. Author sukaTayuya tau.. Atau lebih tepatnya semua perempuan yang ada di Naruto.. Hehe**

**Arisa Akutagawa: wah, author gak mau mempercepat bagian canonnya, jadi ketemu orang konoha lainnya.. Entar deh.. Soal Gaara, dia emang masih kecil dan belum diambil Bijuunya, tapi baru diawasi.. Bacanya agak teliti ya..**

**Joe: iya benar tuh, emang agak basi kalau NaruHina atau NaruSaku. Terlalu mainstream.. Hehe**

**Review! Canon belum mau masuk ke cerita ini. Mungkin setelah chapter 10 baru mulai canonnya, siapa tahu? Review sebanyak mungkin siapa tahu bisa update kilat, kan libur.. Hehe**

**Im out!**


	6. Chapter 5: Hitokugutsu

**#5**

**Disclaimer: I dont have Naruto and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Naruto dan Sasori

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang ia harus katakan. Banyak sekali boneka disitu, mungkin jauh lebih banyak dari yang Sasori pegang tadi. Seratus lebih mungkin ada. Bervariasi dari perawakannya namun memiliki fitur manusia.

Rahang setiap boneka itu, seperti boneka umumnya. Itu membuat Naruto bertanya apa memang itu terbuat dari manusia atau hanya tiruan? Tapi sekarang Naruto terlalu takut untuk bertanya, bergerak atau setidaknya bahkan masih tidak berani untuk menegur kakaknya.

Semua boneka masih memperkenankan nalar Naruto untuk merasakan bahwa mereka benar terbuat dari manusia. Sisa chakra itu masih tertinggal di boneka itu, karena tidak mungkin jika Sasori menyuntikkan chakranya ke boneka itu.

Alasannya konkrit.. Jika memang semua chakra itu adalah sebuah suntikkan, maka seketika chakra itu akan langsung menghilang bersama angin. Chakra yang terperangkap itu menunjukkan juga sebuah perbedaan ciri khas chakra antar boneka, yang mana bahwa setiap boneka adalah tubuh yang berbeda dan bukan sebuah tiruan..

"Ruangan ini aku buat semenjak kita tinggal disini, Naruto." Sasori berkata dengan ekspresi datar yang tidak bisa dibaca oleh Naruto. "Kau lihat tangga itu?" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke sebuah tangga vertikal tidak jauh darinya.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Ruangan ini terhubung dengan kamarku."

Si Jinchuuriki kaget. Dia baru tahu alasannya kenapa kakaknya jarang membiarkan ke kamarnya dan itu juga menjelaskan kenapa kakaknya bisa menghabiskan setengah hidupnya hanya berada di dalam kamarnya terus.

_Jadi begitu.. Selama ini.. Laboratoriumnya yang sebenarnya adalah ini.. Bukan yang berada dikamarnya.. Aku tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu.._ Pikirnya sesaat menaikkan kepalanya lagi ketika menyadari Sasori mulai mengeluarkan benang chakranya.

"Kau bisa lihat semua ini? Ini adalah koleksiku selama lebih sembilan tahun." Naruto mungkin berpikir kenapa bisa kakaknya memproduksi boneka sebanyak ini bahkan hanya dalam sembilan tahun.. Tapi, bagaimana dengan seratus boneka yang tadi ia tunjukkan diluar?

_M-Mustahil.. 100 boneka dalam sembilan tahun? Dan mereka semua terbuat dari manusia.. Apa ini benar-benar kau, Aniki? _Kengerian akan kakaknya tidak bisa dihindarkan.. Sifat psikopat itu mengerikan sekali.. Entah itu mayat atau orang hidup yang digunakan untuk membuat boneka ini, Naruto tidak tahu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, hm? Keren bukan?" Sasori kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah boneka kecil. Lebih tepatnya Hitokugutsu anak kecil.. Tidak terpikir juga oleh Naruto bahwa boneka itu memiliki chakra seperri yang lain..yang berarti..

"Ini..adalah salah satu dari yang pertama pernah aku buat.." Sasori menunjukkannya, sebuah karya Hitokugutsu pertama. "Namanya adalah Komushi..dia subjek nomor satu." Naruto kaget saat kakaknya menamainya subjek satu. Jadi semuanya hanyalah subjek eksperimen semata?

"Komushi, dia adalah satu-satunya teman yang pernah aku punya saat kecil dulu. Ketika ayah dan ibu tidak ada, dia selalu bermain denganku."

_T-Temannya?! Apa aniki menjadi temannya demi membuat boneka ini? Apa aniki benar-benar sebegitu kesepiannya? Sampai harus membuat temannya sendiri sebagai boneka? Tapi ayah dan ibu..benarkah mereka sangat sibuk sampai membuat aniki seperti ini?_

Sasori perlahan mengoleskan tangannya ke pipi boneka itu dan Naruto bisa merasakan kesedihan yang besar dari Sasori. Apa itu rasa sakit? Apa itu rasa kesal?.. Tidak, mungkin itu adalah rasa bersalah. Tapi apa?

"Kumoshi sering bermain bersamaku. Hampir setiap hari dia selalu mengajakku untuk pergi ke taman untuk bermain dengan yang lain." Sasori lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Tidakkah kau punya teman? Tidak salah namanya, Tamaki bukan?"

Naruto cepat mengangguk. Dia memang punya teman namun tidak secara konstan terus bermain dengannya. Hanya sesekali dan itu juga paling hanya akhir minggu ketika taman selalu penuh dengan anak-anak.

_Bukannya itu sama dengan teman makan teman kalau aku membuat Tamaki menjadi boneka seperti Kumoshi?_ Pikirnya sambil memikirkan masa bermain mereka. Tamaki adalah figur yang menyenangkan bagi Naruto. Jika kakaknya pergi, dia tidak segan menghampiri Naruto hanya untuk bermain di taman seperti akhir pekan biasanya. Tapi memang anak-anak seharusnya begitu kan? Mengisi masa muda mereka dengan kesenangan, bukan dengan sesuatu yang berbau gelap.

"Ya, Kumoshi memang sama seperti Tamaki dalam beberapa hal. Sifatnya yang sangat ceria, tidak pernah termakan egonya sendiri jika menemui masalah denganku dan masih banyak hal lain yang menyenangkan darinya." lanjutnya tersenyum datar.

"Tapi, suatu hari insiden itu terjadi."

_Jadi bukan benar-benar ego aniki untuk membuatnya menjadi boneka. Memang selalu ada cerita dibalik cerita._ Pikirnya.

"Kumoshi saat itu kehilangan tangan kanannya saat bermain di bagian terluar kota ini. Saat itu dia sedang bermain-main di sana, juga bersamaku. Dia kemudian kehilangan tangannya ketika sekelompok bandit mencoba menculiknya dan aku. Naas, tangannya terputus ketika sejumlah Ninja pemburu melemparkan kunai ke bandit itu.." Naruto kaget. Jelas ia tidak bisa membayangkannya bagaimana jika itu terjadi kepada Tamaki.

"Tapi Ninja sialan itu hanya pergi tanpa memperdulikannya. Jadi, aku memilih mengobatinya sendiri." Naruto masih bisa merasakan rasa dendam ke para Ninja itu.

"Aku mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk menghentika pendarahannya. Karena lengan atasnya masih tersambung ke bahu, aku lalu memutuskan amputasi." Naruto tidak pernah melakukan amputasi, namun tahu caranya, jadi mungkin ia tidak akan kaget. "Aku tidak pernah memberitahu orang tuanya sebelumnya, jadi aku lakukan ini tanpa persetujuan siapapun demi keselamatannya."

"Aku tidak senang dengan semua itu. Aku merasa seperti kesal sekali. Aku sempat berpikir kenapa mereka kejam sekali dan pergi seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku juga berandai jika saja aku bisa melindunginya. Jadi..

Aku buatkan dia tangan palsu sebagai pengganti, lengkap dengan semua perlengkapan pertahanan. Mulai dari pedang hingga racun."

_Semua ini tidak dalam rencananya. Dia tidak pernah berencana untuk membuatkannya menjadi sebuah boneka, iya kan aniki? Aku tahu kau tidak akan berbuat seperti itu._ Pikirnya. Ia mulai menghilangkan rasa takutnya ke kakaknya saat itu dan menggantinya dengan rasa percaya bahwa memang kakaknya pada sisi yang benar, tapi apa dia memang benar?

"Semuanya berjalan sempurna. Ibunya bahkan berterima kasih padaku karenanya. Kumoshi bisa mengontrol dengan baik tangan kanannya meskipun itu tangan palsu." senyumnya turun kembali menjadi sebuah kesedihan.

"Lalu, insiden kedua terjadi. Kali ini aku mengakui kesalahanku dan kebodohanku." ia melanjutkan. "Racun itu, yang tujuan awalnya untuk pertahanan diri, tapi aku salah perhitungan ketika semua racun itu menyebar ditangan palsunya dan masuk ke badannya."

Sasori menjelaskan akarnya sekarang yang membuat Naruro bisa menebak endingnya. Dan itu tidak bisa diragukan.

"Pertama yang menemukan simptom ini adalah ibunya. Racunnya membuat Kumoshi tidak bisa bergerak melainkan terus merasakan rasa sakit yang terus menjalar hingga akhirnya..ke jantungnya." mata Naruto bergetar sejadinya. "Karena tahu aku pasti akan disalahkan, Kumoshi membuat permintaan terakhir agar aku tidak disalahkan dan buat agar ibunya bisa mengikhlaskannya."

_Aku mengerti dari mana rasa bersalah itu berasal. _

"Tapi cinta ibunya ke Kumoshi membuatnya lupa akan semunya, jadi dia memintaku untuk sebisa mungkin mengembalikannya."

"Itu alasan pertamaku membuat Hitokugutsu. Aku membawa Kumoshi kembali ke ibunya, namun dalam bentuk boneka. Saat itu juga aku merasa bahwa cintanya ke sesuatu bisa mengalahkan apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Bahkan ibunya yang tidak abadi bisa mencintai sesuatu yang abadi. Apa salah jika aku tidak mencintai karyaku sendiri? Jadi aku terus menyempurnakan Hitokugutsu hingga sekarang, hingga aku bisa benar-benar membuat mereka abadi."

_Hitokugutsu.. Apa seburuk itu? Jika aku menggunakan Hitokugutsu, apa itu tidak apa-apa?_ Naruto masih kurang mengerti jalan pikirannya, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Haruskah ia menerimanya untuk meneruskan Hitokugutsu atau mengecewakan kakaknya?

"Ayah dan ibu bahkan tidak pernah tahu aku membuat boneka seperti ini.." jelas ini membuat dirinya merinding sampai ke tulang belakang! Ibu dan ayah tidak pernah tahu! Lalu bagaimana juga sampai ibu dan ayah tidak tahu?!

"H-Ha? B-Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak tahu? Aniki berumur 20 tahun ketika aku lahir, kan? Ba-bagaimana kau bisa menyimpan rahasia seperti itu?" Naruto akhirnya mulai berbicara meskipun masih ragu untuk mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Itu karena..

Semenjak itu masih Kumoshi boneka pertamaku, dan aku belum pernah membuat Hitokugutsu sebelum ibu dan ayah akhirnya meninggalkan kau kepadaku."

"Setiap malam ketika aku mengingat malam operasi itu.. Aku selalu mengingat kesalahanku. Aku termakan egoku sendiri. Aku masih ingan sekali saat aku mengeluarkan seluruh organ tubuhnya, membalsemi tubuhnya dan melapisinya dengan kayu."

"Ibunya terus menangis, Naruto, dan semua itu adalah kesalahanku.. Andai saja aku tidak pernah memberikannya lengan palsu, pasti semua ini, Hitokugutsu tidak pernah ada, dan aku hanya bisa menggunakan boneka normal!" Naruto mengerti penyesalan apa yang terlukis, tetapi ia mengerti semua itu dilakukannya karena diminta.

"Semenjak itu aku kehilangan sesuatu dalam diriku dan aku merasa bahkan ayah dan ibu tidak pernah ada disisiku!" Naruto mulai berpikir hal yang tidak-tidak mengenai orang tua _mereka_.

_Apa ayah dan ibu sampai sebegitunya? Tapi Aniki pernah bilang mereka sangat baik dalam segala hal_

"Tapi semenjak ayah dan ibu datang dengan berita bahwa kau akan segera lahir, aku sangat senang sekali. Hanya saja, kembali aku kehilangan seseorang lagi tapi ini bukan karena egoku, tetapi karena kebodohanku.."

"Seperti yang aku pernah katakan.. Ayah dan ibu baik dalam segala hal, namun ketika itu, aku ingin sekali menolong mereka tapi kau tahu.. Aku terlambat. Seorang Ninja membunuh mereka dan membiarkanmu ada disana sendirian."

"Aku ingat sekali bahkan saat itu aku masih bisa mendengar suara ibu dan ayah masih memberikannya pesan terakhir kepadamu, Naruto.."

"Dan semenjak saat itu aku punya sesuatu yang aku harus terus lindungi bersamaku, yaitu kau. Kau adalah alasan kenapa aku bisa membuat Hitokugutsu lagi, tidak lain alasannya untuk melindungimu agar tidak seperti dulu ketika aku sempat terlambat menyelamatkan mereka.."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan kencang hingga ia bisa merasakan kukunya membuat telapak tangannya memerah. "Kenapa kau tidak katakan ini lebih awal, Aniki! Ayah, ibu dan aku.. Semua itu, kenapa kau tidak katakan semuanya saat pembicaraan kita empat tahun lalu?! Dan kenapa aku merasa seperti dibodohi saat itu dengan sejarah yang salah?"

Sasori hanya tertunduk melemas. Di dalam hatinya, dia hanya bisa meminta maaf kepada dirinya sendiri, dan Naruto. _Maafkan aku Naruto.. Aku berharap untuk bisa benar-benar memberikan sesuatu yang fakta dan bukan semua kebohongan ini.._

"Kau bilang ayah dan ibu baik dalam segala hal, namun sekarang.. Kenapa ayah dan ibu terdengar seperti mereka acuh tak acuh kepada anaknya sendiri?! Dan juga, kenapa kau tidak pernah mau memberitahukan aku siapa ayah dan ibu?! Bukankah akan lebih jelas jika aku langsung diberitahu yang mana ayah dan ibu kita?!"

"Itu karena aku tahu kau belum siap dengan semua yang akan aku katakan.. Ayah dan ibu memang benar-benar baik dalam segala hal, dan aku tidak mengada-ngada soal itu. Dan soal ayah dan ibu yang sibuk, mereka juga benar sibuk, aku juga tidak bohong. Tapi porsi antara kebaikannya dengan kesibukannya, lebih banyak kesibukan, sehingga 70 persen kegiatanku tidak pernah ayah dan ibu ketahui." balas Sasori dengan suara datar.

Naruto lalu menoleh menjauh. "Lalu kenapa tidak kau katakan semuanya kepadaku lebih awal! Bukankah akan lebih baik jika aku mengetahuinya?! Kenapa?!"

Sasori tersenyum hangat. "Itu karena aku tahu, kebenaran akan lebih menyakitkan daripada sebuah kebohongan."

_Dan aku baru saja menggunakan kebohongan untuk menutupi kebohongan.._

Naruto tidak bisa berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Dia tahu memang mentalnya masih kecil saat itu. Ciut dan tidak pernah memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih berat selain bermain dan kebanggaan akan kakaknya serta tekad besar untuk menjadi Ninja.

"Dengar, kawan kecil. Ini setidaknya hal terakhir yang bisa aku ajarkan kepadamu. Apa kau masih ingat apa tujuanmu menjadi Ninja?" tanya Sasori 'Uzumaki'.

"Bukankah itu untukku?"

Iya, Naruto masih ingat. Meja makan itu empat tahun lalu. Ketika ia masih dipanggil 'Naru-chan', dan masih dalam tahun terakhirya menjadi seorang anak polos.

Naruto tidak bisa bergerak atau bahkan menggeserkan posisinya. Tangannya bahkan masih bergetar. "Kau bukan 'Naru-chan' lagi. Kau Naruto. Kau sudah siap dengan segala yang ada di dunia ini Naruto. Menjadi Ninja bukan terus berlatih saja, tapi harus menjalankannya, dimana saling membunuh itu sudah kebiasaan setiap harinya."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin tahu satu hal, Aniki." suaranya sangat dingin dan agak gelap entah kenapa. Kakaknya menaikkan kedua alisnya bersamaan.

"Apa ayah dan ibu ada di kumpulan boneka ini?"

Sasori tersenyum miris. Entah apa yang akan ia katakan kepada Naruto. Antara iya atau tidak, mungkin keduanya gamang. Jika iya, maka semuanya sudah jelas namun masih menyisakan banyak misteri. Dan jika tidak, dia kembali menutup kebohongan dengan kebohongan lagi.

_Aku tidak bisa mengatakan, tapi semua ini akan lebih baik jika ia mengetahuinya. Itu hanya bisa membuatnya membenci diriku.. Tapi itu lebih baik untuk menjaga dirinya lebih jauh dari mereka. Aku juga sudah terlanjur membocorkannya kepada mereka._ Pikirnya sesaat kepalanya menunduk dan membayangi seluruh wajahnya.

"Iya, mereka ada disini."

Tepat sebelum ia melanjutkannya dan menunjuk yang mana orang tuanya, suara Naruto menahan dirinya untuk bergerak lebih jauh lagi.

"Sudahlah, Aniki. Aku tidak perlu tahu siapa mereka. Mereka sudah melakukan apa yang mereka bisa untuk kita, dan aku yakin itu Aniki. Lalu mereka menyerahkan tugas itu ke Aniki, menjagaku, mengajariku. Mungkin untuk sekarang aku belum ingin mengetahui siapa mereka, jadi akan aku tunda dulu hingga waktunya tepat." balasnya. Senyumnya tidak kunjung padam meskipun masih rasa sedih dan penasaran bersamanya.

"Lagian, aku masih Naru-chan, ya kan Aniki?" tanya Naruto saat tetes air matanya turun perlahan melalui kumis kucingnya.

Sasori tertawa kecil kemudian berjalan menjauhi Naruto. "Kalau itu alasannya, aku senang Naruto. Kau jauh lebih dewasa dari yang aku kira. Ikut denganku, hapus air matamu."

Naruto kemudian mengelap air matanya menggunakan jubah yang ia pakai. Ia menghampiri Sasori dengan semangat baru lagi tetapi dengan tujuan yang sama.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"A-Apa ini?" tanya Naruto yang memakai masker. Naruto seperti menghadapi ketakutan terbesarnya dengan mata yang bergetar.

"Tubuh ini milikmu, Naruto. Kau akan buat dia menjadi Hitokugutsu pertamamu." ia menepuk pundaknya sambil mengambil pisau bedah.

"S-Siapa ini? Apa aku harus melakukannya untuk me-membuatnya menjadi boneka?" ia bahkan masih takut dan gugup ketika dihadapkan ke meja penuh alat bedah untuk autopsi. Meski ia dibekali pengetahuan medis, tapi untuk saat ini masih skeptis untuknya menerima bahwa dalam membuat Hitokugutsu, dia harus..

"Hmm ya tentu saja. Kau harus membuat mereka tidak membusuk. Kau tahu jika kau terus membiarkannya seperti ini, perlahan jasad renik akan memakan organ tubuh ini satu persatu." balas kakaknya.

"B-Bagaimana jika kita berikan formalin? Atau kita balsemi saja? B-Bukankah itu akan menghentikan pembusukkannya?!" pegangan ke pisau bedahnya semakin lemas dan memilih untuk melepaskannya saja.

"Terlambat, aku sudah memberinya formalin sudah lama, jadi tubuh ini sudah cukup lama sebenarnya. Tapi itu tidak menghentikan masalah pembusukkannya." Naruto baru mendapatkan fakta baru. "Formalin bisa memperlambat saja."

"Heh, lalu untuk apa memang kita membuat mereka harus benar-benar tidak membusuk? Apa itu benar-benar penting?" Naruto mendengus.

"Kau akan mengerti, nanti, tidak sekarang." seperti biasa, kakaknya tidak semidah itu akan memberikan sesuatu secara cuma-cuma.

"Hah? Oh ya ngomong-ngomong, siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Rambutnya kok kebetulan sekali merah seperti Aniki?" kakaknya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menyungging sedikit bibirnya ke sebelah kiri. Naruto merasakan seperti ada relasi dengan mayat ini.

"Ini Naruto, adalah Ringo Ameyuri. Dia salah satu kriminal yang menentang kepenguasaan Mizukage, di Kirigakure. Dia adalah salah satu dari Shinobigatana no Nananin Shu." katanya singkat, meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan.

"Shinobiga- apa? Apa itu? Aku tidak pernah dengar mereka." ia menggaruk kepalanya malu.

"Shinobigatana no Nananin Shu, atau bisa disebut sebagai Tujuh Shinobi Berpedang dari Kirigakure. Ya kau belum pernah belajar itu, karena informasi mengenai mereka agak kurang ditelinga Ninja yang masih sepertimu." lanjutnya. "Ringo adalah satu darinya."

"Oh, lalu apa yang spesial darinya?" tanyanya datar.

"Mereka yang tergabung dalam kelompok ini adalah orang yang berbakat dalam bermain Kenjutsu. Kau tahu kan soal Kenjutsu?" Naruto mengangguk sekali. "Dan kau juga tahu Kirigakure dan Mizukage juga kan?"

"Iya, Kirigakure desa Shinobi di Mizu no Kuni dan Mizukage sebagai pemimpinnya." balas Naruto melengkapkan.

Sasori menaikkan jari telunjuknya dan menopang kanannya dengan tangan kiri yang melipat disekitar dadanya. "Kau tahu, sebagai Ninja bayaran sepertiku, kadang aku disuruh untuk menghabisi penganggu di desa mereka, dan Ringo ini salah satunya."

Naruto mungkin agak tidak senang mendengarnya, jadi dia menundukkan kepalanya. "Iya aku mengerti, Aniki."

"Ringo adalah misiku yang paling terakhir. Aku diberi tugas untuk menghabisi beberapa anggota Shinobigatana."

"Tunggu, aku kira Shinobigatana ini adalah sebuah kelompok, kenapa hanya beberapa?" tanya Naruto memotong narasi Sasori.

"Mereka memang sebuah kelompok, Naruto. Tapi mereka banyak memiliki pandangan masing-masing. Dua diantara mereka patuh bersama Mizukage, tiga dari mereka adalah kriminal, dua lagi memilih untuk independen." mata Sasori tidak mengubah fokus lensanya maupun lebar pupilnya.

"Hah? Kenapa mereka bisa seperti itu?"

"Ini adalah efek dari sebuah konflik berkepanjangan di Kirigakure. Sebuah perang bersaudara, dimana ada dua faksi yang saling menyerang demi dominasi Kirigakure." jelas Sasori. Sasori benci perang, tapi hidup di dunia Shinobi berarti perang setiap hari.

"Perang saudara? Kenapa perang saudara?" Naruto spontan memegangi mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Mizukage, Naruto. Semenjak ia naik jabatan, semuanya jadi kacau, Naruto." Naruto segera menoleh ke kakaknya. "Mizukage memiliki niat untuk membunuh setiap orang di Kirigakure yang memiliki Kekkei Genkai."

"Bodoh sekali! Kenapa Kage itu ingin setiap Kekkei Genkai hilang? Bukankah itu bagus untuk Kirigakure sendiri?" ia merutuk Mizukage.

"Itu juga yang selalu aku pikirkan. Tapi Mizukage ini selalu membencinya, sehingga ia kobarkanlah bendera perang. Ini juga memicu pepecahan diantara Shinobigatana. Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, dua ikut Mizukage, tiga memutuskan untuk ikut pemberontak dan ditulis sebagai kriminal dan dua lagi independen." kata kakaknya saat memegang tangan dingin Ringo.

"Ringo adalah bagian dari Shinobigatana yang membantu pemberontak. Itu alasannya ketika aku harus menghabisinya. Mizukage memberikan kontrak untuk menghabisinya karena dianggap menghalangi jalannya." alasan ini tidak menyenangkan Naruto. Dia mengepalkan tangannya sekuat mungkin, ingin menonjok si Mizukage.

"Tapi ketika aku berhasil menemukannya, dia sedang sekarat dengan pedangnya disebelahnya." ini mengagetkan Naruto. "Ternyata ia sedang menderita sebuah penyakit berat. Aku yang menemukannya sendiri, malah diberi pesan untuk menyimpan dengan baik pedangnya hingga generasi baru Shinobigatana kembali lagi."

Naruto menunduk dan berbisik sedikit. "Sebenarnya apa pedang ini? Apakah ini yang membuat kelompok Shinobigatana sangat terkenal?"

Sasori tidak bisa bilang tidak, karena memang itu. "Iya. Mereka semua memiliki pedang sendiri-sendiri, yang mana memiliki kemampuan khusus bersama pemakainya. Dan untuk Ringo adalah, Kiba..alias Raitou, pedang petir." Sasori lalu mengeluarkan dua pedang dengan kait di kedua mata pedangnya.

"Raitou?!"

"Kau akan tahu bagaimana kegunaannya setelah kau bisa membuat Ringo menjadi Hitokugutsu." kata kakaknya menyeringai. Ia tahu bagaimana terkesannya Naruto. Naruto pasti sudah ingin meloncat dan mengambil pedang itu.

"Kalau begitu, cepat tunjukkan kepadaku, Aniki." Naruto makin tidak sabaran dan segera ingin memegang Kiba.

"Heh, kalau begitu aku ingin kau pegang pisau bedahnya." Naruto memegangnya dengan tangan yang gemeter dan gugup. Bisa saja pisau itu memotong tangannya sendiri. "Coba pegang dengan benar, dan pegang penahan di tangan kiri."

Naruto mengikuti setiap apa yang kakaknya lakukan. Naruto belum benar-benar bisa lancar memegangnya. "Sekarang aku mau kau perlahan belah perutnya.." Sasori memerintahkannya seolah tidak ada kengerian di matanya.

"P-Perutnya?"

Sasori menaik turunkan kepalanya. "Pastikan saja kau tidak memotong aliran Tenketsu-nya."

"Ha? Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?! Tenketsu tidak bisa dilihat, Aniki!" balas Naruto berteriak.

"Gunakan kekuatan Sensormu. Persepsi yang terlatih akan dengan mudah bisa menerka dimana aliran Tenketsu. Cobalah." kakaknya akan tidak basa-basi lagi kepada Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa jika kita memotong alirannya? Bukankah ini sudah mati?"

"Haha, coba jelaskan itu ketika kau sudah merasakan semua bonekaku memiliki chakra. Ide dari Hitokugutsu adalah mempertahankan chakra dan Kekkei Genkai seseorang. Selama kita tidak memotong aliran dari satu Tenketsu ke Tenketsu lainnya, kita masih bisa memiliki Kekkei Genkai seseorang, Naruto." idenya memang sangat hebat sekali.

"Oh iya, aku ingat."

"Sekarang, cepat belah perutnya." Naruto mengangguk dan cepat membelah membuka perutnya tanpa sembarangan memotong.

Naruto agak jijik melihatnya ketika darah yang menghitam keluar dari setiap arteri dan vena yang ia potong. Ia bisa dengan jelas melihat semua organ pencernaan, ekskresi dan bahkan jantung dan paru-paru. "Sudah, Aniki. Sekarang apa berikutnya?"

Sasori khawatir dengan perubahan sikap Naruto yang mulai dingin. "Apa saja yang kau lihat, Naruto? Bisa kau tunjukkan yang mana hati?"

Naruto menunjuk sebuah organ yang beratnya sekitar dua kilo. "Kau harus hati-hati, Naruto. Hati memiliki sebuah kelenjar kecil, yang kita tahu sebagai empedu. Nah kau harus hati-hati mengeluarkannya, karena empedu yang bocor dapat menarik bakteri memakan tubuh ini perlahan."

"Pertama potong dulu aliran darah ke jantung dan aliran darah ke paru-paru." jelas Sasori dan Naruto langsung bekerja menggunakan pisau bedahnya. Bukan masalah gampang karena pembuluhnya cukup kecil dan sulit dilihat. "Baru kau potong dengan yang menyambung ke usus dan organ lain."

Naruto ternyata cekatan. Buku medisnya mengajarinya dengan banyak teori sehingga bukan masalah lagi jika diminta mempraktikkannya. "Sudah."

"Langsung saja kau buang semuanya Naruto. Kita tidak membutuhkan organ lain selain pembuluh Tenketsu." Naruto tidak ragu ketika memotong semua usus dan membuangnya. Begitu juga dengan lambung, paru-paru dan jantung sekali pun. Mata datar itu tidak menunjukkan kesenangan atau kesedihan ketika mengeluarkannya.

"Bagus. Sekarang kau boleh jahit lagi, Naruto dan lapisi dengan kayu yang biasa kau gunakan untuk melindungi badannya." Naruto yang sudah disiapkan peralatannya langsung menempelkannya dan memakunya satu sama lain sehingga terbuatlah seperti baju perang yang menutupi badannya.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan badannya, lalu apa Aniki?" Naruto tidak segan langsung melanjutkannya ke langkah selanjutnya.

"Kau mau mulai yang mana dulu? Tangan dan kaki atau kepala?" tanya kakaknya.

"Ah, mungkin kepala dulu." katanya setelah berpikir.

"Kalau kau mau kepala terlebih dahulu, maka ini cukup mudah sebenarnya." kata Sasori. "Kau harus potong lehernya dan menggantinya dengan sendi putar yang lebih fleksibel agar bonekamu bergerak lebih tidak terbatas."

"Oke." Naruto langsung memotong dengan gergaji potong khusus pembedahan. Diantara tulang leher, ia tambahkan sebuah bola sehingga arah rotasinya bisa 360 derajat penuh. Tidak ada kesulitan selama ia membuatnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dilakukan lagi ke kepala lagi selain mengganti rahangnya dengan rahang boneka agar memudahkan untuk modifikasi tambahan. Serta potong kelopak matanya agar tidak lembab, karena bisa membuat boneka ini lapuk." Naruto langsung melakukan apa yang dikatakan kakaknya.

"Aniki, ada apa dengan gigi orang ini? Kenapa semuanya seperti gigi taring?" tanya Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto belum tahu tradisi Shinobigatana.

"Itu adalah tradisi, Naruto. Semua anggota Shinobigatana no Nananin Shu harus dikikir giginya untuk menunjukkan bahwa itu adalah tanda bahwa mereka adalah salah satu dari mereka." tambah Sasori. "Mereka menggunakannya untuk sebuah alasan.."

"Alasan?"

"Iya, sebuah alasan. Nanti akan aku beritahu nanti." Naruto menatap kembali mayat yang telah ia mutilasi dan kemudian sambung lagi dengan tatapan yang sangat datar.

_Semoga aku tidak salah mengajarinya Hitokugutsu.._

* * *

Dan kemudian, setelah cukup lama, Naruto sudah menyelesaikan Hitokugutsu pertamanya. Ringo Ameyuri, salah satu dari yang paling muda diantara Shinobigatana no Nananin Shu. Dia memegang pedang Kiba alias Raitou.

Ringo yang sudah menjadi Hitokugutsu, tidak memiliki kelopak mata lagi. Matanya dibiarkan kering agar tidak dihinggapi sesuatu yang membuat matanya membusuk. Rahangnya sudah diganti dengan mekanisme rahang boneka.

Lengannya dan kakinya menggunakan lengan palsu, namun masih memiliki tulang untuk menopang lengan palsunya. Naruto hanya melepas semua otot dan dagingnya saja dan membiarkan Tenketsu melekat ke tulangnya.

Ringo menggunakan sebuah jubah hitam panjang hingga menutupi kakinya sekali pun. Gigi runcingnya tidak terlalu terlihat akibat rahang baru itu. Naruto hanya menyeringai ringan melihat boneka barunya yang mirip Shirosame dalam beberapa fitur.

"Kau lihat, membuat Hitokugutsu tidak sulit jika dibandingkan membuat boneka biasa. Itu karena Hitokugutsu sudah memiliki sebuah fondasinya yaitu tubuh mayat itu sendiri." Naruto memainkan Ringo dengan asik, karena dibandingkan dengan boneka lainnya, Ringo yang paling ringan.

"Hm.. Ini lebih ringan dari yang aku perkirakan, Aniki." Naruto bisa hanya dengan menjentikkan jari untuk menggoyangkannya.

"Tentu, karena semua bahannya tidak padat oleh kayu saja. Hanya kepala dan badan dibiarkan utuh, yang meskipun kau berikan sedikit pelapis. Jadi jika dihitung, paling kau hanya mengangkat tangan dan kaki saja." Naruto mengangguk setuju.

"Benar! Benar!" sifat berlebihannya keluar lagi ketika ia mendengarkan penjelasan kakaknya. Ia lalu kembali memainkan rahang Ringo yang membuat suara sendiri karena gigi runcingnya.

"Sesuai janji, aku akan memberitahu apa yang membuat Hitokugutsu sangat spesial.."

Naruto meloncat girang. "Oh ya?! Aku tidak sabar!"

Sasori berkacak dengan senyuman tidak percaya. "Tapi mungkin tidak sekarang, kau butuh istirahat, Naru-chan~~"

Pipi Naruto langsung merona ketika kakaknya menggunakan panggilan lamanya lagi. Mungkin ia masih Naru-chan bagi Sasori. _Aku rasa tidak akan buruk jika aku beri pemahaman yang berbanding terbalik. Mungkin jika aku 'benar-benar' memberitahu bagaimana pertama kali Kumoshi dibuat, dan boneka yang lain dibuat sebenarnya, mungkin Naruto sudah tidak menganggapku Aniki atau nii-sama lagi. Lucu sekali aku menggunakan kebohongan diatas kebohongan.._

Ya, memang semua ini hanya akan membuat rumit keadaan dan juga penjelasan kepada Naruto nanti, tapi satu hal yang pasti, Sasori melakukan ini demi seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya..

* * *

**Hello, sudah cukup lama author menghilang. Makin gak jelas dan ribet ya? Hehehe, mungkin tulisan gak nyampe ke reader ya? Anyways, Author dari kemarin memang sibuk sampe sakit dan puncaknya, author dirawat. Author punya waktu yang cukup sebelum author operasi karena penyakitnya agak serius, jadi maaf buat yang mengharap update kilat. **

**Yah malah curhat -_- BTW, next chapter mungkin sangat lama, 2 minggu sampai 5 minggu. Dan selama itu silahlan review. Author pengen dengar semua pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini. Agak ngeri emang, pas nulis chapter ini. Dan soal Tamaki, mungkin ada sebuah chapter antara Naruto dan Tamaki.**

**Fajar Jabrik: haha ya ya, boneka susan iya, hehe**

**Uzumaki Kaito: yes, jalan ceritanya canon. Kalau soal mati idupnya sasori, mungkin nanti.**

**NamikazeKevinn: seperti apa?**

**Isas: Author enggak mau terburu buru soal pair. Mungkin tipe tsundere yang mau dipilih author.**

**KouraFukiishi: Eheh, maap yak tidak bisa update kilat**

**Who am i: kita lihat saja nanti.. Hehe, saya suka reviewnya.**

**Kurama21: dimaapin hehe.. Sakura? Kan udah pernah, jadi out dari pilihan.. Maap yak!**

**Nagasaki: *sungkem. Author suka review anda! Author akan berusaha lebih baik lagi!**

**Boneka minato kushina ke Naruto? Iya apa enggak? Kita lihat saja nanti! Kita ketemu lagi nanti, Btw review yang banyak! Dan, Baby and Battlefield is Updated!**

**Im out!**


	7. Chapter 6: Ancaman Pertama

**#7 Yosh!**

* * *

"Hari ini, Aniki?" tanya Naruto sambil melahan makanannya sementara kakaknya sibuk mencuci piring bekas makannya.

Sasori tidak mengindahkannya untuk sesaat. Fokus yang terbagi bisa membuatnya memecahkan piring. "Mhm? Ada apa Naru-chan?"

_Masih Naru-chan juga. Sering banget deh keceplosan!_ Pikir Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Masih kakaknya memanggilnya dengan panggilan kekanak-kanakkan itu. Sasori masih belum lupa tampang bocah Naruto, enggan untuk melupakan nama itu.

"Hari pertamamu?" tanya kakaknya memastikan. Tapi hari pertama untuk apa? Naruto terlihat sangat tertarik dengan apa yang akan terjadi hari ini. Seringaian besar melebar diwajahnya dengan pipi yang sangat memerah.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa! Ini sudah kita rencanakan dari beberapa bulan lalu kan, Aniki?!" teriaknya. Tangannya menggembrak meja hingga dentingan piring terdengar. Bukan masalah mudah kalau sifat delusi Naruto keluar. Sesaat tenang, lalu seketika bisa garang.

Aniki-nya tidak pernah melupakan sedikit pun tentang hal untuk Naruto. Ulang tahun, makanan kesukaan, semuanya ia perhatikan. Tidak diragukan kalau dia bisa menjadi karakter terbaik untuk Naruto. Yah meskipun begitu, kakak bisa saja menyebalkan sewaktu-waktu kan?

"Naru-chan, kau pasti sangat gugup." yap, dia menyebalkan. Bukannya menyemangati, malah membuatnya semakin lemas.

"Ya gitu deh." Naruto memang gugup tapi malah makin membuatnya penasaran siapa targetnya.

Naruto sudah diberi pilihan sebelumnya. Naruto menginginkan agar semua tubuh anggota Shinobigatana no Nananin Shu, menjadi miliknya atau singkatnya menjadi Hitokugutsu. Motivasinya setelah mendengar cerita tentang kelompok ini membuat sikap inteleknya memisalkan bahwa jika ia memiliki semuanya, maka itu akan menjadi Hitokugutsu yang paling epik dalam sejarah!

Naruto sudah mempunyai daftarnya. Fuguki Suikazan, Jinpachi Munashi, Zabuza Momochi, Jinin Akebino, Kushimaru Kuriarare dan terakhir yaitu si legenda yang mahir dalam seluruh jenis pedang dalam Shinobigatana no Nananin Shu, Mangetsu Houzuki.

Bukan sebuah impian, tapi tekad. Menurutnya, jika ingin menjadi hebat, mulailah dari sekarang. Kakaknya juga bilang begitu. Motivasi untuk dirinya agar terus bisa melindungi kakaknya, berkembang pesat ke arah positif-negatif.

Tapi..tekad yang dimulai dari membunuh orang, apa itu tidak berlebihan? Naruto sendiri tidak menunjukkan ekspresi bahkan saat ia menarik kerongkongan Ringo saat acara pembedahan untuk membuat Hitokugutsu pertamanya.

Sasori sebagai kakak tidak tahu apa yang dipikiran Naruto sendiri. Segala ucapanya sudah seperti mantra. Apa pun rencana atau sugesti yang ia sampaikan pasti selalu berjalan dengan sempurna. Naruto yang sangat terpengaruhi oleh kakaknya jadi terus saja menerima apa yang dikatakan kakaknya bahkan selema beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Hitokugutsu tampaknya membuat hubungan mereka jauh lebih erat. Setiap hari, setiap isu yang berkaitan dengan Hitokugutsu, ibaratkan benang tanpa ujung, pembicaraannya tidak pernah ada habisnya. Setiap kajian mereka bahas. Dan bahkan Sasori sendiri lebih sering lagi meluangkan waktunya bersama Naruto. Indahnya menjadi kakak yang selalu dihormati.. Dan untuk kali pertamanya, Sasori menemukan orang yang paling memahami dia.

Tapi.. Mengubahnya menjadi seorang yang bisa dibilang semi-psikopat, bukan keinginannya. Tapi sekali lagi, apa memang ada cara lain untuk membuat Naruto senang selain tidak mengajarinya menjadi seorang ninja? Dan adakah teknik lain selain Hitokugutsu yang bisa diajarkan ke Naruto?

Mungkin tidak.. Karena Hitokugutsu hanya spesialisnya Sasori. Kemampuan medis dan sensor? Ah tidak, mungkin dia cuma pengasah berlian yang masih 'harfiah.'

"Kau bilang mau mengincar anggota Shinobigatana no Nananin Shu yang lain, jadi kau sudah tentukan siapa yang palinh pertama yang akan kau incar?" tanya kakaknya. Ia menghampiri Naruto yang sedang mengelap wajah Ringo yang sedikit berdebu.

Naruto mengangguk biasa. "Gak tau juga ya.. Mungkin Mangetsu?" sebutnya sombong.

Sasori menggeleng khawatir. "Enggak mungkin. Anak sepuluh tahun tidak bisa langsung dikasih lawan yang berat."

Alis Naruto berkedut sendiri. "Ehm, siapa dong? Zabuza?" Naruto membayangkan sosok besar manusia dengan balutan perban itu dipikirannya.

"ANBU Kirigakure, Kushimaru Kuriarare.." kata kakaknya.

Tunggu sebentar..

ANBU melawan anak sepuluh tahun? Siapa yang mungkin bisa membiarkan itu? Itu sama saja membiarkan seorang manusia menantang Tuhan!

"Hieee!" teriaknya kaget. ANBU memang diketahui oleh Naruto. Namun bayangannya tentang ANBU masih samar-samar. Mungkin dipikirannya masih tergambar seperti seorang kakak-kakak yang memakai pakaian ketat dan bertopeng.

Sasori beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Oke, sudah ditetapkan. Target pertamamu adalah Kushimaru." Sasori tidak akan kaget tentang reaksi pertamanya. Dia sudah pernah memberinya foto Kushimaru dan itu sangat mengerikan bagi Naruto.

Kushimaru, seorang ANBU yang selalu terlihat menggunakan topeng ANBU Kirigakure. Rambut tebal yang sangat panjang mirip seperti rambut singa. Kushimaru adalah orang yang paling patuh kepada Mizukage, sama seperti Mangetsu.

Makanya, Kushimaru tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung kalau mendapat perintah membunuh dari pemimpinnya. Kalau bunuh ya bunuh, jangan melenceng kemana-mana apalagi kalau sampai target tidak terselesaikan dengan baik.

Pedangnya, Nuibari memiliki efek yang terkontradiksi dengan Kiba. Pedangnya yang sangat tipis, dapat membelah petir dari Kiba sekalipun. Bisa disebut, Nuibari bisa menjadi musuh seorang Ringo Ameyuri sekalipun yang saat itu memihak pihak pemberontak Kirigakure.

Bicara soal pemberontakan, disinilah dimana semuanya mulai gila.. Naruto berencana menghabisi mereka yang memihak ke Mizukage. Terimakasih berkat cerita kakaknya tentang Mizukage yang gila itu, dia termotivasi dengan sendirinya, bercita-cita ingin menyelesaikan rezim Mizukage yang kelewat bengis itu. Bahkan mungkin ia akan melengkapi koleksi Shinobigatana no Nananin Shu sebagai Hitokugutsunya.

Apa yang diinginkannya hanyalah ketenangan yang abadi didunia ini..

"Oh ya, kau bilang bahkan ingin membuat koleksi Shinobigatana no Nananin Shu, kan? Aku rasa untuk set koleksi Hitokugutsu pertamamu, tidak terlalu muluk, Naru-chan.."

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. Naruto sendiri sadar bahwa idenya terlalu muluk. Shinobigatana no Nananin Shu dipenuhi Shinobi yang memiliki tingkat setara A dengan ranking setara Chuunin hingga Jounin. Jelas masalah yang sangat muluk, tapi mata yang penuh tekad itu sudah mendahului kemulukkannya.

"Aniki, masalahnya sekarang bagaimana kita bisa menyerang ANBU ini? Yang aku tahu, ANBU itu kan kerjanya gak sendirian." balas Naruto. Dia cukup beralasan.

Sasori menggeleng. "Gak masalah Naruto. Ada satu masalah yang selalu bersarang di kelompok itu, asal kau tahu."

Naruto langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke kakaknya yang dengan santai memainkan bonekanya. "Sifat Individualisme. Sifat menyendiri. Sifat itu terlalu mendarah daging di tubuh mereka. Ringo meninggal karena sakitnya hingga teman-teman sekelompoknya tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuh mayatnya."

Naruto bertanya. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Mereka adalah rival di dalam, dan menyimpan harga diri kelompok itu sebagai kelompok. Tapi sifat itu terlalu menjerumuskannya kedalam kesombongannya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya ada contoh nyata, Ringo Ameyuri."

"!"

"Ringo tidak pernah memberitahu siapa pun akan bagamana dia sangat sekarat. Siapa pun yang akan mengetahui hal itu, termasuk anggota Shinobigatana no Nananin Shu, mereka akan berlomba-lomba membunuhnya untuk mendapatkan pedang dobel, Kiba."

Naruto mulai menyadari bahwa memang dunia ini sangat menyebalkan. Kenapa juga harus yang kuat yang menang? Apa sebegitu berlakunya hukum rimba? Tapi sayangnya kenapa harus ada mata rantai seperti itu? Naruto selalu berpikir demikian.

Untuk ukuran anak yang masih bocah, dirinya sangat terpelajar soal filsafat seperti ini. Naruto selalu begitu. Terlalu naif dengan sesuatu meskipun itu adalah sesuatu yang sebenarnya bahwa itu memang selalu menjadi keinginan Naruto.

"Satu hal, Kushimaru kita incar karena kejahatan kesadisannya, Naruto.. Kau ingat itu kan?" tanya kakaknya memastikan.

"Aku mengerti.."

* * *

Dua minggu kemudian, tepatnya di pulau Sango, perbatasan terluar Kirigakure, Mizu no Kuni.

Naruto berjalan sendiri dengan jubahnya yang sangat mencolok. Jubah coklat gelap dengan syal putih khas warga Sunagakure membuatnya tampak terlihat sangat berbeda dengan pakaian orang kepulauan yang rata-rata memakai baju yang terbuka akibat suasana pantai yang panas. Namun, itu istimewanya Kirigakure.

Kepulauannya mungkin saja panas, tapi semaikin mendekat ke pusat desa, temperatur secara drastis akan menurun. Kabul tebal bahkan dapat dengan mudah mendinginkan tubuh. Makanya ada sedikit perbedaan antara wilayah pusat dan pinggiran.

Pusat sama dengan wilayah damai, maka pinggiran sama saja medan perang..

Clank!

Clank!

Suara kunai yang saling beradu dimana-mana terus bersahutan tanpa ada selesainya. Tidak hanya kunai. Pedang, dan shuriken juga. Terutama, banyak orang meneriakkan Jutsu Suiton. Deburan ombak seolah berpadu dengan serangkaian dansa senjata tajam.

"Halo! Apa ada yang tahu dimana yang namanya Kushimaru Kuriarare?!" teriak Naruto dengan kencang. Naruto jelas tidak akan bisa mendapat perhatian orang lain! Dia sedang ditengah pertempuran perebutan kekuasaan!

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"

"Suiton: Suijinheki!"

Naruto bisa melihat kedua kubu yang saling bertempur. Yang satu dengan pakaian yang irreguler dan satu lagi memakai satu rompi yang sama dengan beberapa topeng ANBU bersama kubu tersebut. Dari impresi pertama, pasti Naruto sudah tahu yang mana pemberontak, yang mana pasukan loyalis.

_Astaga, aku tidak mengerti deh. Mereka semua terlalu sibuk. Sedikit terapi syok akan meluruskan mereka. Setelah ini, pihak pemberontak bisa berterima kasih deh.._ Pikir Naruto. Tapi apa yang bisa seorang anak sepuluh tahun lakukan ditengah medan pertempuran?

Dia bukanlah semacam anak laki-laki berbakat dari klan Uchiha, bukan juga anak laki-laki yang diberikan pengelihatan super Byakugan!

"Kugutsu.. Sanshuuou!"

Duar!

Serangan Suiryuudan no Jutsu dari pasukan loyalis ditahan oleh tameng super besar dari boneka salamander yang ukurannya super besar, tidak..bahkan mungkin gigantisme bisa mengekspresikan bagaimana boneka itu..

Sementara itu, pihak pemberontak kaget ketika serangan pasukan musuh tidak mengenai dinding airnya. _Pasti sesuatu menahannya,_ semua berpikir demikian.

Mereka semua kaget setelah melihat sebuah boneka besar menangkis serangannya. Suiryuudan yang setingkat A mendekati S mungkin seharusnya bisa menghancurkannya sampai berkeping-keping, jika tidak diberi tameng air.

"Ah, gak lucu sih. Aku pikir perburuan pertamaku akan sulit. Tapi kalau begini jadi, kayaknya gak bakal jadi masalah juga.. Hehehe." suara kecil yang dengan sarkastisnya menyindir sebagian besar pasukan yang berpengalaman.

"Anak kecil?!"

"Seorang bocah?!"

Semuanya kaget. Bukanlah seorang dewasa, tapi hanya seorang bocah sepuluh tahun yang notabene kalau bisa dibilang masih anak sekolahan, pada kalau pada masa perang, anak kecil atau bocah cengengesan tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Masalahnya Naruto bisa dianggap remeh atau tidak? Jelas tidak!

Menangkis Suiryuudan no Jutsu bukanlah suatu kebetulan, melainkan keputusan untuk menangkisnya. Padahal, kalau mau, Naruto bisa menghindar..

"Mau selesai sampai sini saja, paman?" tanya Naruto ke seorang Shinobi yang mengeluarkan Jutsu tingkat tinggi tersebut.

"K-Kau yang menghentikan seranganku tadi?!" tanya si Shinobi itu balik. Teman-temannya hanya kaget, tidak lebih.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang ada di depan paman selain aku?" Naruto balas bertanya dengan senyuman yang sangat mencurigakan bagi si Shinobi.

Shinobi itu mencermati Naruto. Ia mendapati Naruto tidak memiliki ikat kepala, namun senjatanya khas sebuah desa yang sangat familiar baginya.

Sambil mencerna jawaban, sang Shinobi bertanya ke temannya sebelah. "Apa Sunagakure baru saja menyatakan perang?"

Gelengan yang ia hanya dapat. Pikirkan saja.. Kalau Suna menyatakan perang dan berkoalisi dengan pemberontak, akan ada kemungkinan Konoha ikut langkah Suna semenjak hubungan antara Suna dan Konoha sangat baik. Namun kesempatan ini akan diambil oleh Iwa dan Kumo untuk membalas dendam mereka pada Daisanji Ninkai Taisen. Dan dengan kemudian, perang dunia baru akan ada.

"Siapa kau nak?"

"Hm? Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

Shinobi itu menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan mencoba mengerti tentang Uzumaki. Ia pernah ingat sesuatu tentang Uzumaki dan tempat asalnya, tapi dia lupa sekali, karena ia terakhir mendengarnya waktu masih kecil.

"Uzumaki? Pernah dengar, tapi apa itu?" sekali lagi Shinobi itu menggeleng. "Itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Sekarang, bisa kau minggir? Disini bahaya, lho."

Shinobi itu memang tidak bohong. Daerah itu terlalu bahaya untuk orang seperti Naruto. Suara deburan air dari Jutsu Suiton tidak pernah berhenti menjadi hening. Bisa saja kalau sewaktu-waktu Jutsu suiton itu salah sasaran ke Naruto.

"Ah, gak masalah kok, paman. Aku cuma mau cari yang namanya Kushimaru Kuriarare.. Apa dia ada?" tanya Naruto polos.

Shinobi itu merinding mendengar namanya. Kushimaru terdengar sebagai orang sadis nomor satu di Kirigakure. Membunuh lawannya pelan-pelan adalah salah satu kesenangannya sebagai seorang ANBU. Itulah Kushimaru, sadis dan kejam.

"A-Apa yang kau mau dari dia? Dia tidak disini, lagi pula." kata Shinobi itu sedikit terbata diawal. Naruto bisa melihat mata pria itu sedikit bergetar.

"Ah sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin menemuinya." balas Naruto datar. Tapi mata itu menunjukkan pernyataan yang berkontradiksi dengan datarnya balasan Naruto. _Seperti kata Aniki, mungkin aku harus memancingnya keluar. Aniki sudah bilang kalau Kushimaru memang sedang di pulau Sango._

Shinobi itu mulai menyadari perubahan gerakan Naruto. Sanshuuou yang tadinya kalem, sudah mulai bergerak. Naruto mungkin ingin segera Kushimaru keluar dari sarangnya sekarang juga dan tidak berlama-lama. Masalahnya sekarang, bagaimana Naruto bisa memancingnya keluar dengan bertahan melawan serangkaian pasukan loyalis ini.

"Sanshuuou: Kaen!"

Blarrrr!

Semburan api yang tidak tanggung-tanggung keluar dari mulut salamander raksasa. Cukup untuk membuat dinding pembatas antara pasukan loyalis dan pemberontak. Sebagian besar loyalis berada disisi lain dari pemberontak.

"Apa-apaan?!" teriak pimpinan itu. "Cepat netralisir apinya sebelum merembet kemana-mana!" dia tidak bohong. Pasir pantai kalau dipanaskan akan menyulitkan air yang berkumpul didalamnya susah keluar dan menyulitkan para pengguna Jutsu Suiton.

"Suiton: Mizurappa!"

Delapan Shinobi meloncat bersamaan dan mengeluarkan air yang yang keluar seperti letupan jet dengan cepat. Debitnya sangat tinggi sehingga sulit dihitung. Jutsu Suiton mau bagaimana pun juga membutuhkan sumber air. Jika sumber air kurang, maka akan kesulitan mereka melakukan Jutsu Suiton. Itu bisa menjadi bencana buat mereka.

Sementara itu pihak pemberontak merasa bahwa Naruto bisa menjadi sebuah ujung tombak selama operasinya di pulau Sango. Tidak gampang merebut daerah yang rata-rata berisi batuan karang dengan minim vegetasi di pantainya.

"Kita tidak bolah diam juga!" teriak pemimpin pemberontak. "Pengguna Katon! Cepat kedepan! Pertahankan api agar tetap membara!"

Memang cuma sedikit pengguna Katon. Hanya sekitar 20 orang. Dibanding pengguna Suiton yang mencapai hampir tiga digit. Tapi dibanding semua itu, tipe Shinobi dengan Kenjutsu dan Bukijutsu jauh lebih banyak.

"Katon: Endan!"

Tiap detik, 20 bola api keluar dari mulut pengguna Katon. Memang mendapatkan Katon di negara yang pada dasarnya secara geografis berada di daerah kepulauan sangat sulit. Karena itu mereka sangat beguna dibeberapa pertempuran.

Namun sekali lagi, api tidak akan menang secara mudah melawan air. Kalau saja pihak musuh adalah pengguna Fuuton, mungkin akan lebih mudah, karena api akan memakanangin secara bulat-bulat. Lucu memang kalau dilihat strategi pihak pemberontak.

"Kunai!"

Seketika semua pasuka pemberontak besiap dengan kunai mereka masing-masing. Pada dasarnya ini adalah operasi ofensif mereka dalam menyerang pulau Sango. Mereka akan mempertaruhkan apa pun untuk merebut daratan batu karang ini dari loyalis demi Kirigakure.

"Bersiap!"

Kunai itu sekarang sudah dipegang masing-masing pemberontak. Tinggal menunggu masalah waktu dulu bagi mereka untuk melemparnya.

Sang pemimpin pemberontak menengok ke arah Sensor. Si Sensor dengan kekuatan persepsinya merasakan bahwa langkah pasuka loyalis tidak berubah secara perlahan, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa mereka akan melakukan langkah yang secara tiba-tiba menyerang semakin agresif ke pemberontak tersebut.

Naruto dilain pihak sudah mundur dari barisan terdepan. Ia menghilang bersama tembakan api dari pengguna Katon pasukan pemberontak. Naruto sudah membuat kail dengan umpannya. Sekarang tinggal menunggu ikannya menghampiri umpan.

_Pemberontak sepertinya menyadari bahwa langkah loyalis masih konstan, tapi bisa saja kan kalau si loyalis menyadari langkah berikutnya dari pemberontak.. Tembok api itu sudah menjadi penghalang penglihatan masing-masing lawan untuk melihat keadaan masing-masing pihak.. Hm.. Ini akan menarik, bahkan jauh menarik dari yang Aniki pernah katakan.. Dunia Shinobi memang mencengangkan.._

"Lempar!"

Tanpa basa basi lagi, ratusan kunai bermanuver secara bersamaan dan terus mengulang seolah seperti tiada akhirnya. Sang pemimpin sangat yakin bahwa dengan ini, serangannya akan sangat berhasil. Tapi ini dia, serangan yang sudah dilakukan tidak mungkin diulangi.

Tembok api itu terus meninggi bersama perasaan sang pemimpin yang mulai bangga karena sudah bisa meninggikan tembok pemisah. Ini artinya, pihak musuh yang sudah terluka akibat kunai, tidak bisa memproduksi chakra untuk menembakkan Jutsu Suiton. Begitu perkiraan si pemimpin pemberontak. Tapi siapa tahu itu salah..

Si Sensor kemudian mencoba memastikan sesuatu dari balik tembok api itu. Satu hal yang ia tahu.. Gumpalan chakra yang menyebar, menyamarkan chakra asli dari para pasukan loyalis yang sesaat lalu ia rasakan.

Ini adalah sebuah Jutsu yang terspesialisasi di negara itu..

Dikejauhan seseorang dalam bayangan membisikkan, "Kirigakure no Jutsu.."

Naruto melompat kaget ketika merasakan sejumlah chakra distraksi yang mengerikan jumlahnya. Bukan.. Ini mungkin salah satu monster chakra yang pernah ia rasakan. Jumlahnya bisa sama dengan berhektar-hektar.

Ini adalah sebuah salam selamat datang dari Kirigakure. Jutsu seperti ini selalu menghiasi Kirigakure setiap saat. Simpel saja, ini adalah Jutsu yang sebenarnya hanya membantu penyamaran 'bunglon' dalam lingkungannya.

"Ini tidak akan lama lagi, Kushimaru akan segera datang!" teriak loyalis sesaat tempat itu semakin dibumbungi kabut yang luar biasa tebalnya. Kushimaru mungkin bisa dibilang seorang penyelamat ketika pasukan dalam kesusahan.

Kesusahan?

Tentu saja.. Serangan kunai dari pemberontak cukup efektif. Serangan berkala yang terus dilakukan secara konstan akan meningkatkan lagi target yang semakin banyak terbunuh. Sementara mereka terpaksa harus memadamkan dinding api yang terus menguapi air disekitarnya.

Untung saja bagi pemberontak, ini cukup bagus, karena mereka dekat pantai dan sumber air dapat dipakai setiap saat mereka ingin melakukan Jutsu Suiton. Tapi kemenangan, biasanya tidak akan bertahan lama sampai akhirnya pemmimpinnya terbunuh..

"Hmmph.. Lemah dan tidak berguna.." suara berat yang berbisik itu seolah terdengung di telinga pemimpin pasukan loyalis. Dia mungkin akan tertunduk malu, tapi malah berdiri tegang dan bergetar.. Mungkin itu karena Kushimaru bisa membunuhnya jika salah langkah..

"M-Maaf, Kushimaru-sama.. Ini jauh dari perkiraan kami, tapi sepertinya pemberontak mendapatkan sekutunya sendiri.." balas pria itu. Amis darah tidak membuat Kushimaru gentar sedikit pun. Bahkan faktanya, dia pernah membunuh gurunya sendiri! Dan itu murni oleh tangannya sendiri.

"Sekutu?"

Pria itu lalu mengangguk cepat.

"Seberapa banyak? Darimana?"

Dengan cepat pria itu membalas. "Satu.. Dan tidak teridentifikasi.. Mungkin sekitar sepuluh tahun umurnya.." pria itu berbicara seolah menghadapi kematiannya sendiri. Dirinya bergetar sejadinya, mengetahui apa reaksi Kushimaru berikutnya.

"Jangan ngaco. Beritahu informasi yang benar. Atau jaring-jaring ini dengan senang hati menggumpalkan dirimu.." Kushimaru mengeluarkan Nuibari dan dari pangkalnya keluar semacam kabel yang sebenarnya dicampur bahan logam dan keramik sehingga dengan mudah melukai siapapun. Untung saja Kushimaru menggunakan sarung tangan.

"Uh, anu.. Dia tidak ada sekarang.."

Matanya berubah, menjadi mata yang penuh dengan rasa kesal. "Apa maksudmu tidak ada? Kau membiarkan sekutu musuh ini lolos?"

"Itu.. Ah.. Aku tidak tahu, aku rasa dia cukup berpengalaman menggunakan Shunshin barangkali.. He..he..he.."

Kushimaru tidak bisa begini terus. Ia merasa dipermainkan! Jelas dia kesal. Memangnya siapa juga anak yang bisa membuat repot pasukan ini? Padahal sebelumnya baik-baik saja! Dia benwr-benar tidak tqhu siapa yang akan ia hadapi, tapi satu hal, benang-benang dari Nuibari bergetar dengan amplitudo yang cukup tinggi.

"Apa yang bocah ini lakukan?"

Ia bertanya pelan. Pria itu berusaha menjelaskannya dengan runtut dan detil. Masih juga Kushimaru menganggapnya skeptis untuk mempercayai anak sepuluh tahun bisa membuat kacau medan perang. Kushimaru baru akan percaya jika ia berhadapan sendiri dengan bocah ini.

"Geh, tidak ada satu pun omong kosongmu, yang bisa aku terima.. Sekarang aku yakin kau agak sedikit kerepotan dengan ini semua." kata Kushimaru berjalan pelan.

Namun, satu sorotan mata yang sangat tajam menilii ke Shinobi itu.. "Ulangi kejadian ini lagi, dan kau akan merasakan kepalamu tidak pada tempatnya.."

Kemudian ia kembali berjalan menuju dinding api hingga tidak terlihat.

Satu kemudian yang pasukan pemberontak belum tahu, seekor laba-laba liar sudah dilepas ke alam liarnya.

Kemudian tanpa disadari, kabut semakin tebal dan tebal. Bukan sebuah sistem koloid lagi. Ininlebih mirip seperti material padat di atmosfir. Sensor pun hanya merasakan chakra yang sama akibat kabut ini merupakan berasal dari chakra sebuah Jutsu.

"Ini buruk, mereka sudah mulai pulih. Jutsu ini pun sudah dikeluarkan, aku yakin sebentar lagi mereka akan melakukan serangan balik kepada kita!" teriak pengatur strategi. Apa yang dikatakannya memang benar, tetapi apa dia tahu siapa yang akan menyerangnya?

"Heh, memangnya kita punya strategi lain?!" ketua operasi itu langsung menengok ke pasukannya. "Bersiap! Jangan biarkan seorang pun mati! Tangkis segala serangan!" ia lalu menambahkan. "Pengguna Suiton bersiap!"

Mereka terlambat.. Kushimaru sudah membuat jebakannya yang sulit untuk ditemui. Itu adalah sebuah jebakan yang sudah dibuat sejak entah kapan. Tinggal injak saja, maka Kushimaru tinggal menarik pelatuknya dan naaslah mereka.

"Pada hitung mundur ketiga, gunakan Suiryuudan no Jutsu! Kita harus berada pada sisi ofensif sekarang!" teriak pemimpin itu berkoar-koar sejadinya. Semangatnya membara mewakili keinginan dirinya yang ingin merdeka dari tirani.

"3.."

Pada hitungan ketiga, para prajurit pemberontak merasakan sesuatu yang tipis menyentuh kaki mereka. Entah apa itu mereka tidak pedulikan, karena sekarang, fokus utama adalah masih serangan agresif terhadap loyalis.

"2.."

Prajurit sekarang merasakan sesuatu yang tipis itu semakin masuk kedalam kaki mereka. Bukan lembut lagi, tapi membuat kalut pasukan itu sendiri. Tanpa pemimpin itu sadari, para prajurit mulai kesakitan pada pergelangan kaki mereka.

"Sa- Argh..!"

Dia bahkan kaget ketika akhirnya kaki miliknya terlepas dari pergelangan kakinya. Hanya satu orang yang bisa menyebabkan ini semua.. Dia menggunakan kabel ninja yang sudah terspesialisasi dalam memotong kaki orang.

Hanya Nuibari yang bisa membuatnya menjahit bumi dalam suatu pola dan mengencangkannya. Karena benang atau kabel itu yang dipasang Kushimaru, ia bisa mengencangkannya dan mengendurkannya semaunya. Karena ketika pola jahitan benang dibuat kotak dan melingkari kaki korban, otomatis benang akan saling menggergaji kaki korban, meninggalkan korban tanpa kaki.

"Si-sial.. Kushimaru sialan!"

Kushimaru kemudian berjalan santai diantara kabut dengan mata memandang jijik ke arah sang pemimpin pemberontak. Nuibari ia sandarkan ke bahunya seperti seorang prajurit modern menyandarkan senapan dibahunya.

"Ulangi, aku tidak dengar.."

Kushimaru yang berlutut mendekatkan telinganya ke pemimpin pemberontak yang seolah meronta menginginkan kakinya kembali. Kushimaru semakin lelah telinganya ketika mendengar jawaban yang tidak diinginkannya.

"_Fuck you.._"

Setidaknya itu dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Hmm..? Mau yang mana dulu? Urat nadi atau tulang belakang?" tanyanya santai. Kushimaru semakin lelah dengan pembicaraan ini. Rasanya ia ingin membunuhnya, tapi itu akan sulit.

"Heh, aku tidak mau menjawab anjing suruhan Mizukage kurang ajar itu." balas pemimpin pemberontak itu. Ia semakin tidak peduli dengan ancamannya, karena merdeka harga mati dan bunuh diri adalah harga yang terlalu murah.

Kushimaru lalu memandang Nuibari. "Oh? Kalau begitu, sumsum tulang belakang."

_"Kushimaru, Nuibari hanya bisa digunakan untuk menusuk, bukan memotong maupun mencabik, melainkan menusuk dan melubangi.." Kushimaru mengangguk mengerti apa yang gurunya katakan dan seolah menyerapnya secara harfiah._

_"Sensei, boleh aku coba dan kau nilai apa aku sudah benar atau tidak?" gurunya menggangguk setuju. Ia senang telah mengajari seorang anak berbakat yang memiliki bakat sangat hebat dalam menggunakan Nuibari._

_Crek!_

_Nuibari menusuk ke arah Sensei dari Kushimaru sendiri. Bukan kebetulan atau kecelakaan, tapi ini demi mengetes apakah ini benar atau tidak. Dan hasilnya mungkin bisa benar atau tidak, tergantung Sensei itu masih bisa menjawab atau tidak._

_"Bagaimana, Sensei?" tanya Kushimaru datar. Wajahnya sangat samar oleh rambutnya yang lebat. Hanyangigi runcing khas anggota Shinobigatana no Nananin Shu. Kushimaru untuk pertama kalinya menusuk seseorang._

_"Lu-Luar biasa sekali.. Hampir.. Se-Seperti rasa sakit yang.. Ti-dak ada ha-habisnya." jelas gurunya. Meskipun ditengah detik menuju ajalnya, dia masih sempat tersenyum dan mendeskripsikan bagaimana rasanya sekarat ditangan murid sendiri._

_"Perlu aku obati, Sensei?" tanyanya lagi-lagi datar. Kushimaru kecil baru saja menusuk Senseinya tepat di pembuluh aorta, pembuluh nadi terbesar dalam tubuh. Karena sifatnya penuh oksigen, darahnya kental sekali dengan warna merah segar. Kushimaru juga sudah percuma untuk memperbaiki pendarahan itu yang mulai menyebar._

_"Ti-Tidak perlu.. Pendarahan tidak mungkin.. Berhenti.. Lagi pula, se-semua sudah ada dititik p-paling akhir. Sudah saatnya ge-generasi baru memegang Nu-Nuibari.." bapak tua itu menatap langit yang terhalang kabut._

_"Kau bi-sa me-megangnya sesukamu. Me-Menusuk sesukamu.." entah kenapa itu bisa disebut sebuah penyindiran.._

Itu dia, adegan itu masih terlintas dibenaknya. Masih mengingat sosok gurunya yang ia bunuh sendiri. Ia bersedia membunuhnya hanya sebagai contoh dan guru itu pun bersedia menjadi contoh. Kushimaru yang sudah terpaksa membuang emosinya akan kasih sayang hanya bisa meng-iya-kan apa yang gurunya katakan.

_Tusuk sesukaku, Sensei? Aku rasa aku akan suka begitu.._ Pikirnya dengan senyum yang melebar. Bukan senyum senang, melainkan lebih mirip sebuah seringaian.

"Kalau begitu bersiap berlumuran darah ya.." Nuibari langsung menjurus ke arah tengkuk orang itu. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, ia langsung mau mengincar syaraf kranial yang tersambung ke sumsum tulang belakang.

Clang!

Sebelum sempat pedang itu menusuk ke sumsum tulang belakang, sebuah senbon menghentikan perhatian Kushimaru dan lantas berhenti dari niatnya menusuknya. Dikejauhan, ia melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal.

Rambut merah, memiliki barisan gigi hiu, dan tubuh yang kecil.

_Mungkinkah? Ringo?_

Semakin dekat dengan dirinya, Kushimaru memutuskan menurunkan jumlah kabut di udara. Kushimaru tidak bisa membiarkan chakranya tebuang sia-sia.

Sekarang kalau begini jadinya, siapa yang akan jalan duluan akan lebih cepat membunuh musuhnya duluan.

"Ringo?!" Kushimaru kaget ketika Ringo berada di dekatnya, Kiba langsung dikeluarkan, seolah mengajaknya bertarung. "Apa yang terjadi?!" teriaknya kaget.

Ringo yang ia lihat berbeda sekali dengan yang pernah ia temani sebelumnya. Hidup sebagai bagian dari Shinobigatana no Nananin Shu, berarti mereka mengenal setiap teman seanggotanya masing-masing. Mereka disumpah bahwa selain anggota Shinobigatana no Nananin Shu, tidak ada yang boleh memegang pedang mereka. Itu adalah eksklusif, tapi Kushimaru tidak tahu, bahwa Naruto mengendalikannya dan secara tidak langsung memegangnya.

"Ada apa dengan dirimu?!" anggota Shinobigatana, tidak mungkin saling menyerang meskipun mereka berbeda blok antara pemerintah, pemberontak, dan ninja pelarian. Mereka tidak mungkin saling bertambrakkan satu sama lain.

Ringo kemudian menyiapkan pedangnya sekali lagi dalam posisi yang saling menghadap. Perlahan bola yang terbentuk dari petir mulai muncul dari pedang itu. Tidak mau ambil pusing, bola-bola itu langsung ditembakkan ke arah Kushimaru.

"Raikyuu? Masih mau pakai teknik _jadul_?" kata Kushimaru sembari menghindar dari setiap bola yang diluncurkan Ringo. Tapi yang membuat Kushimaru bingung adalah bahwa, persentase keberhasilan bola itu mencapai Kushimaru sekitar nol persen dari ketika dulu mungkin sekitar lima puluh persen.

"Tch.. Aku tahu aku masih belum hebat!" gerutu Naruto dibalik kabut yang dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri melalui tubuh Ringo. "Tapi ini masih belum batasku!" itulah Naruto, selalu mencari ketenangan diantara kesusahan.

Kushimaru mengetahui semua gerakannya dari satu ke dua, dua ke tiga, dan seterusnya. Dia seolah bisa membaca gerakannya setiap saat. Makanya, pasti ada yang aneh. Kalau lawan anggota sendiri, Shinobigatana bisa mengetahui gerakan khusus masing-masing anggotanya karena mereka adalah suatu perkumpulan yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk hal tertentu.

Kushimaru pun heran. Melawan Ringo, yang ia ingat terakhir kali tidak semudah ini! Ringo pasti akan memulainya dengan mencemooh betapa kurusnya Kushimaru. Mungkin dia akan memanggilnya, "Stik Es Krim," atau, "Tongkat." Bukan sebuah hinaan, tapi seperti salam.

"Hey, kenapa kau tidak berkata sepatah kata pun?" langkah mereka terhenti ketika Kushimaru bertanya demikian. Ringo diam sesaat untuk memikirkan jawabannya, namun tidak bisa menjawabnya, karena otaknya sudah dibuang, pita suaranya sudah dirobek..

"Ringo?"

Kalau Kushimaru ingin jawaban, ia mendapatkannya. Naruto sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang khusus di dalam mulut Ringo.

Naruto pun memulai prosedur hitungan mundur.

"3,"

"2,"

"1,"

Ratusan Senbon beterbangan seperti air hujan yang geraknya horizontal. Tiap Senbon tidak bisa mengincar orang yang khusus, tapi Senbon yang notabene panjangnya bisa jauh lebih panjang dari jarum biasa, Senbon akan membolongi kayu kalau diberi chakra.

"Heh, rasakan itu.."

Naruto merasakan kemenangan sudah diatas awan, tapi sekali lagi, memproklamirkan kemenangan terlalu awal, bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus. Sama saja itu sombong, karena sombong awal dari kekalahan yang sangat telak.

"Jadi kau orangnya.."

Bulu kuduk Naruto langsung naik ketika mendengarnya. Itu mungkin kata-kata terakhir dari orang itu sebelum menghancurkan Naruto.

"Akan kuhancurkan kau karena menghancurkan Ringo." mata dari balik topeng ANBU itu langsung berubah jadi gelap ketika melihat wujud asli pengendali Ringo. Tentu saja ia sangat marah ketika mengetahui Ringo semacam di "bajak" secara fisik.

Naruto disatu sisi harus mengumpulkan keberanian, karena padahal kakaknya sendiri sangat sukses di medan perang saat seumurannya..

* * *

**Maaf kelamaan, semua karena dua operasi berjalan, jadi dapet ginjal baru deh, hihi.. Review! dan um.. Gak yakin bisa update cepet, author terlalu sibuk di dunia nyata.**

**fajar jabrik: ada interaksi dengan Tamaki dichapter yang nanti-nanti.**

**Ukeru: nanti updatenya, pasti di update kok.**

**Who am i: yes, thank you.. ^_^**

**Yosh, author cuma bilang makasih buat dukungannya ya! Im out!**


End file.
